Shining Jinx
by Lovedeiless
Summary: a new transfer student look like a walking bookworm and she seems to be out of her generation with her big rounded glasses, braided hair and ever looking bookworm, the question is... why is she late for a month?
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

**Chapter One: Transfer**

_I don't need to be here..._ She said to herself while in front of the class of thirty students.

"This is Kamuel, Hamiru and she will be your new classmate from today though she enrolled a month late, she passed the entrance exam with flying colors. She's new in town so be nice to her." Said by the teacher in his early thirties with uber dark hair, collared white shirt and slacks, his voice was calm but the authority was there. He pointed to the last empty chair on the window side for the new student.

She slowly bowed and walked towards the end of the first row. The student muttered under their breath, saying:

"Pigtails are extinct, right? Especially, braids." Hamiru heard when she passed the first chairs. "Look at her, she doesn't even wear contacts." She then pushed her round glasses to fit and ignore the comment. "She's definitely a nerd." said by someone followed by a snicker. "Didn't she know she's out of the league here?" another comment after the other. "I heard the principal accepted her even though she's late because her examination result was the highest so far." And that earned a low ohhs and ahhs from the nearby students as if they were mocking her.

She hooked her bag beside the table, trying to be indifferent and focused on the whiteboard in front. Hamiru's heart was beating loudly under her rib rage, she was in absolutely nervous. She wasn't used to be surrounded by people whom she doesn't know. Above all else… it was her first time attending a school setting and being in a classroom full of students. Despite of the building stress of shyness it was the eyes from her new classmates that made her restless. Her bright green eyes found her golden braided hair that rested on her shoulder. Hamiru always find braids as cute, so why gave it a rejection? She pushed her glassed up even though it wasn't necessary—a perfect 20/20 vision.

_This is only for ostentations._ She said with venom, she mentally pictured herself from the full length mirror in her room: her golden hair neatly braided, in white long sleeved sailor uniform with below the knees olive green checkered skirt with white short socks and black plain school shoes and to complete the appearance; rounded glasses that suits her geeky look. This is her new look for her new life and she knew if she dressed like this, people will lack interest and they will leave her alone.

Alone… that's how she wants to live her sophomore life. The teacher disrupts the class and Hamiru's internal theater by whacking a sleeping student who was on the next table beside hers.

"For Pete's sake I told you don't sleep in class! Get in front and solve the equation, Vision."

The teacher whacked his lesson plan for the second time on a silver haired guy, some student giggled and some held their eyes on him while he stretched his long arms, he opened his sleepy eyes.

Hamiru's glasses reflected the tallness of the silver haired guy as he towered the teacher by a good four or five inches. Maybe five foot nine or ten, she thought admiringly. Her eyes continued roaming down his long extremities—fit for a model walking on the runway. Most girls locked their heart-shape eyes on him; some guys looked at him with envy and some just plain irritated. He gingerly uncapped the marker and started solving the mathematical equation. The teacher nodded in please. When he turn around to return to his seat, Hamiru saw his features: refreshing with deep chocolate brown eyes behind his silver bangs paired with two natural pink lips and the most simple yet beautiful nose that Hamiru had seen on a guy's face. He was strikingly handsome without a doubt.

The guy bore his half-closed brown eyes onto Hamiru. She shied away and gave a quick bow for a welcome.

"Newbie?" he said with disinterest, clearly didn't hear about the introduction. He set his eyes on her desk and did a quick turn to the teacher. "Sensei." he called and stuck his thumb on Hamiru. "The new kid's not taking notes." He returned with a sly grin shaping up with a whisper of mock… "I don't want to be punished alone."

Hamiru was left with confusion as if she did not understand a word he said. The math teacher tsked in front and slapped shut his lesson plan.

"I know you're new but, I won't tolerate any students who aren't taking notes in my class." He was disappointed. "Come here and do some equations, Kamuel."

Hamiru was still dumfounded and without further ado, went straight to the board. When she passed the chair, she knew the Vision guy was watching her and the rest of the student body. Hence, she reached for the marker with her left hand and solved the rest of the math problems on the whiteboard. Not one, not two, but three long equations that she simplified without even a hesitation. The low ohhs and ahhs were amplified—even the teacher was impressed.

A guy with dark red hair leaned over at Vision. The gleam of interest was in his glowing violet irises.

"She's nice, aren't she Eagle? Not to mention she's also smart." said he admiring.

"Tell me about it." He replied sarcastically as if he didn't figure it out already.

"Well, she is a little dorky but I can change that." The guy smirked.

Eagle's brow arched. "When did you start being desperate, Crein?"

Crein tsked, wagging a finger. "Not desperate, my friend… Curious."

"_Curious_ enough to…" he scrutinized Hamiru as she return to her seat. "Try a different delicacy _ala brains_?" he made an eye-roll. "We both know that's not your type."

"What's wrong about trying an exotic dish once in a while?" he sneaked a glance to her. "Look at her, Eagle. She's like –"

"Whatever you say, Giacomo." Eagle said cutting his words and pointed on the board. "But I think the only thing she can _stroke _is the numbers written on the board."

Crein suppressed a laugh. "Since you put it that way… I refuse to share."

After lunch, Hamiru made herself comfortable on the well trimmed grass, hugging her knees while looking at students outside the playing field. It was time for physical education: Soccer. She wore a white rounded shirt and a navy pantsuit printed with letters RHS vertically in white, initials for Ryoshonan High School. The sun was high and she was shaded by thick leaves from the tall tree.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind, coming from a girl. A platinum blonde haired girl sat beside Hamiru, she has long straight hair nearly on her waist with fine set of white teeth. "Do you have a medical condition too?"

Hamiru blinked her green eyes behind the glasses. She got dazzled by her beautiful guest, more to be in a commercial in frilly skirt than spending time in shirt and pants. She nodded shyly but the pretty girl smiled at her. It was awkward for Hamiru to talk with strangers however this girl beside her acted like they were already familiar with each other. The girl popped her hands forward for a handshake.

"Romina Rodorio." Even her voice was melodic, suited to be a celebrity. "The one in front of you and I have anemia."

Hamiru took her hand and shook it slowly, uncomfortable. She half-smiled and politely replied.

"Kamuel, Hamiru. Also have anemia." She followed a bow. "Nice meeting you, Ms. Rodorio."

"Romi. Call me Romi."

Hamiru blinked out some confusion. She was absolutely stunned—she wasn't used meeting assertive people. More or less be familiar with a person in their first meeting. She took a long look at Romina—a heavy trace of foreign culture contrasting Hamiru's long history of Japanese blood in her veins. She dropped her gaze when Romina met her eyes.

"Hey, Hamiru…" Romina's tone filled with familiarity as if they already knew each other by heart. "Some of our classmate said… you're out of this world." She paused. "No offense, I also thought too because of what you done in Algebra… you were like…" She took another pause, thinking of a befitting description. "Super."

She saw Hamiru's eyes drifted to the field watching some girls trying to chase the ball, unaffected. However, a slow curling of her lips were beginning to widen.

"In my hometown… they kept calling me 'strange', 'weird', 'odd' because of what I am." She said flatly. "I'm used to it."

It was a tug of uneasiness that made Romina cringed; she was being rude to the new transfer student. At first, she didn't intend to talk to her but when she saw Hamiru from the time she stepped in the classroom—keeping only to herself, watching silently, uncomfortable to her seat, shy and other people belittling her and already calling her names in her first day, she can't stop herself feeling sorry and she wanted to know Hamiru better beyond her geeky appearance.

"Yeah, I agree… you are _weird, strange _and_ odd._ But, it didn't stop me from wanting you to be my friend."

Hamiru's sight dashed to her, a warm feeling pooled her cheeks, her lips turning into a small smile, an indication of overjoyed to hear those words. But it faltered.

"Thank you." She hesitated with a sullen tone. "But, we shouldn't be friends."

Romina was baffled, her eyes narrowing. "Huh? Why?"

Hamiru chewed her lower lip. "Because… I don't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head. "I don't understand, Hamiru. I won't get hurt just being your frie~"

"Watch out!" yelled by someone from afar.

A soccer ball is headed its way to Romina. She gasped in shock. Her hands moved automatically to shield herself, shut her eyes and waited for the impact—that never came.

The next thing she heard was the both faint screams and the ball hitting a solid matter followed by a dropping sound on the grass of something heavy… like a person. She squeaked in surprise to find Hamiru lying unconscious near her feet with head turned to the side, her glasses has been knocked off with freshly steak of blood lining the cracks of the right lens. Some students gathered around them as their P.E instructor carried Hamiru and hurried off to the infirmary.

They passed Eagle on the way in slow movement—noticing under Hamiru's right sleeve: a small portion of bluish discoloration just below the teacher's hand. Some of the students gathered in groups, asking what happened and the rest telling what they saw. However there's only one Eagle who casually looks down to where Hamiru's glasses lay.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Painful To Be A Jinx

**Chapter Two: Too Painful To be A Jinx**

Hamiru adjusted her blurry eyes, irritated by the bright fluorescent light. Her body was sore, excluding the throbbing pain from the right side of her forehead, minus the headache she felt when rolling her sight to her surroundings.

"Oh, good… She's awake." She heard a man's voice and the clicking of heels started to heighten.

"Thank goodness you woke up!" Hamiru managed to register Romina's tone. Her face was flush, both cheeks and eyes were red from post-cry.

"Whe-where am I?" She murmured, still unable to fully open her eyes.

When she's about to rise on the bed, someone pushed her back again on the pillow. She saw a warning smile.

"In the infirmary…" It was the school doctor who answered. "You were hit by a soccer ball on your right temple."

Hamiru averted her eyes to the handsome doctor who was only in his mid twenties—he has a sleek black short hair with ample bangs, one pair of solid green eyes, full lips, straight nose and chiseled cheeks. His features were professional in his blue collared button down shirt under his white overcoat.

"How are you feeling?" It was their instructor who asked.

Hamiru grimaced."Awful…" Just the right description, "Like my head is going to burst."

The doctor stepped forward. "We need to get you to the hospital." He said, after flashing a penlight on both eyes, assessing its reaction. "You got a half-inch wound in the corner of your right eye and the soccer ball left a tiny bruise around it." He added. "You're lucky the lens didn't pierce your eye."

Hamiru's jaw tightened at the word _Lucky_. The doctor ignored it and eyed her seriously. Thus, he straightened and nodded to their instructor for a talk. She relaxed on her pillow touching the gauzed that plastered on her temple. Once alone, Romina sat beside Hamiru with watery eyes.

"Don't be sad, stop crying." Hamiru smiled. It was at least she could do for the first person who wanted her as a friend.

Romina sniffled. "You're really, really weird, you know that?" she replied her smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"I told you I don't want you to get hurt."

"…Why?"

Hamiru looked at her for a second. "Because I'm a –"

"Ms. Kamuel…" The doctor called behind. "I got a permission to personally assist you to the nearest hospital."

She nodded in agreement; giving Romina a last look. "I have to go…"

Though in sore body, Hamiru manages to rise up on her bed and began to walk with assistance from the doctor.

Romina grabbed Hamiru's arm, stopping at mid-step. "Friends…?"

Hamiru was speechless but it earned a sweet smile but didn't give an answer. She then guided by the doctor outside the infirmary. There, stood their instructor and two familiar faces—her classmates. One is the guy who was sleeping on class earlier, leaning besides the door and she doesn't know the other guy's name yet but his unusual shade of violet irises mixed with his unusual dark red hair color gave Hamiru a striking appearance. Hence, she bowed as she passed them.

"I can't believe she just blocked a ball and saved Romi in her first day." Crein broke the silence. "She's good though!"

Eagle shook his head. "She's an idiot—she should have just shoved her away from the ball, that'll save them both."

Romina elbowed Eagle's forearm. "Stop criticizing her, Eagle!" she hissed. "She saved me and she was hurt, so stop it."

"But I still think she's an idiot for receiving the ball not meant for her."

Their eyes met in a challenge glare. Crein came in between but the electric line burned right through over his shoulder. Kansai, their instructor rounded up his head for a reaction.

"Well… You can't really blame her for her actions."

They blinked in unison, surprised to see him standing there with them.

"Actually… The reason why she was late a month it's because of an accident the night before the entrance examination." Kansai began telling, recalling details from memory. "She and her brother got in~"

Romina waved a surprised palm. "Wait… a brother? Hamiru has a brother?"

Kansai nodded, irritated by the cut-off. "So, I was saying… Their car crashed on the tree near the low cliff just outside of town and her brother shielded her from the crash according to a medical staff yesterday."

Heavy silence weighed, as different theories passed their minds. It was again the instructor who voiced them out.

"She has been saved by her brother… That's why she saved you, Rodorio." He smiled and sighed. "Alright kids! Go back to homeroom, there's still two more periods left today." He shooed them away.

The trio begun to realize how much pain Hamiru is in and thus, they will never look at her the same way again.

"Don't tell me, I know I'm in trouble." Hamiru hastily said, the moment they were out in the premises of school.

She was sitting on the passenger seat, safety belt around her chest and looked over the man behind the stirring wheel—the Doctor.

"You are in big trouble young lady. Did you know I nearly got a heart attack when I found it was you who'd been hit by the soccer ball?" he said with vex. "You're really lucky that you're wound can be covered with hair and make up!"

Hamiru burst with instant anger. "Stop saying lucky, you already know how I hate that word!" She flushed, building up tears on her eyes before she realized she raised her voice to him. "I'm sorry… I just." She trailed off… "I'm sorry."

Hamiru felt the car stop and the young doctor turned to look at her.

"I told you a million times it's not your fault bad things happen. You're not a Jinx, Ham… Sometimes, it just happens to random people."

The doctor's bejeweled eyes soften, sympathetic yet warm. He reached out and patted Hamiru's head for levity.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital."

Hamiru's head shot up, forgetting the subject. "You meant to say that I do really need to check my head?"

He tsked. "You slowpoke, I just used it as an excuse. Your head is harder than that ball, Hamster. You don't need to worry you've just been shaken a bit."

She groaned. "Did you know that today is my first day of school?"

He arched a brow. "And who told you to block the ball using **your face** in **your first day of school.**"

Hamiru swallowed. "Ahm…" She stammered.

He messed up her blonde hair. "Your hard head that is!" he laughed. "And as your personal physician, I have the right to organize your schedule. You need time to conceal everything before we head out."

"Hey! Stop messing the merchandise, _sensei_. I still have a headache."

"That's the reason why I drag you out of school. You need to rest and relax for a bit." Hamiru smiled, thankful. "You know, since you're a student… why not go mingle and have friends for a change?"

Hamiru's smile faltered. "I don't want friends…"

The young doctor looks at her. "Yes… Because you need friends."

They stared at each other like a private message passed through via eye-to-eye.

The bell rang for the last time at Ryoshonan High school and students begun leaving in clusters. While Romina finishes tidying her things, Crein on the other hand waited for her. But, Eagle stood still, staring blankly like a statue. Crein nudge him out of his daze.

Eagle only looks at him, annoyed. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_? Class ended a few minutes ago, aren't you going home?"

"I'm waiting for him to move." He pointed at somewhere.

They glanced to the direction of the pointer… besides them—someone was left behind in the classroom. He wasn't moving from his seat just like Eagle earlier but a dense heavy feeling radiated from him.

"What's with Rednaxela?" asked Romina, naming their classmate on front row.

"He was the one who kicked the ball in the wrong direction." Eagle answered.

As if he has heard their conversation. Rednaxela, though seventeen looks like a fourteen-year-old-boy with pale dark hair and gray eyes seems to be haunted by guilt, slowly turned his neck with a creepy creaking sound. A chill ran deep on Crein and Romina's spine.

"Stop glooming and start talking, Houji." Eagle commanded with authority, not affected at all.

With a blink of an eye and with the help of the super deformed effect: Rednaxela gone chibi and kneeled in front of Romina, clasping his hand like a prayer, tears flowing like river bursting out his eyes and begged for forgiveness.

"Romina, please forgive me! It was an accident, believer me I didn't do it on purpose." He sobbed and he sobbed pathetically creating a line of tears that flowed on the floor.

A huge sweat came falling down on Romina and Crein's forehead while a nerve twitched on Eagle's temple.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Eagle clearly wasn't amused. "Enough animation and be more serious, please."

Romina silently pass the _do-you-know-what's-gotten-with-Eagle-look_ to Crein and he replied with _what's-Eagle-pissed-about-look_ at her. Their friend was acting strange they thought in unison and how come Eagle knew who kicked that ball and more importantly… Why does he look like about to punch someone out of irritation?

Rednaxela told his side of the story—he was carried away and didn't look elsewhere and kicked the ball by accident in the wrong direction… as Romina and Crein thought: how did Eagle know about it? Later on, Romina forgave Rednaxela and he asked if they know the hospital which the school doctor brought her so he can apologize for what he did.

Eagle restlessly tap his finger on the furnished table looking really, really impatient. What's gotten with Eagle? Romina and Crein have reiterated in their minds.

"What's gotten into you again?" asked Crein, verbalizing their thoughts.

Eagle fidgeted to his seat and quickly stood up. "I have to go." He said seriously.

"Now I've seen everything." Romina's shoulder slumped, shook her head in exasperation. "Earlier, you were weird. Now you're weirder. What is up with you today? You're usually dark and unemotional, quiet and uncaring!" she blurted out.

Eagle arched an irritated brow. "Am I? You're the ones who are weird today."

Romina's blood boiled. "I'm not a psychopath here."

"What I meant to say… It's not like you to forget what today is."

Crein look incredulous and so is Rednaxela. "What about today?" Crein questioned, also confused.

Eagle sighed. "Even you…" He looks at Crein. "I can't believe you also forgot."

Rednaxela butt in the conversation for the sake of just to say something. "I don't get you at all."

But he was ignored; the trio only looked at each other. Romina and Crein roared with frustration and shout at him.

"TELL US ALREADY!"

Eagle sighed again to mock them. "_Hikari_ have an interview tonight."

Three set of eyes pinned at him with great surprise, growing three times the size of their body. They yelled in chorus.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?"

And they disappeared into the classroom with lighting speed, leaving Eagle alone with his palm cupping his ears.

"I was patiently waiting for you idiots to go home." His dead pan voice only echoed in the empty room. He sighed again and bore his expressionless eyes to table beside his.

Suddenly… he felt someone grasp at his forearm.

"Why aren't you moving?" it was Crein, panicking at the moment. "We need you to get to your house, FAST!" and he dragged Eagle like he was just a ragdoll.


	3. Chapter 3: Hikari

**Chapter Three: Hikari**

Eagle's brow was twitching at the site of three casting shadows on the dim lit room. Namely: Romina, on his blue bean bag, feels she was at home. Crein, sitting on the edge of his bed and Rednaxela tilting is head in front of the flat screen television nailed on the wall. They were immobile and attentively glued their eyes at tonight's news.

He settled his bored body on the top of his bed, his legs crossed beside Crein. He didn't like visitors in this time of the day. Specifically: Tonight. Enjoying a peaceful time alone and watching his favorite singer –Hikari, was another thing and he refused to share with someone like these three. Crein was an exception at times, due to the fact that they grew up almost together because their mothers were best friends since college and both of them discovered the rising star a year ago. Romina knew them from Junior high and thereafter she often hanged out with them… and soon, the three of them shared the only thing they were similar about: Hikari. On the sideline, Rednaxela is their class president and a certified goofball. Fortunately, he was also a Hikari fan.

"So I was sayi –"

They cut Eagle off with was a loud hush, silencing him. He scoffed and his brow furrowed deeper.

Who is this _Hikari_? You asked? Well he, I mean she… err… whatever. Hikari is the newest singing sensation in all of Japan. He/ She debuted last spring with his/her hit single _Light_. The song topped the music boards, five consecutive months and sold over a million copies on its first release. Hikari's name grew louder even outside Asia. And tonight, he/she went back to Japan after his/her four month vacation in America.

Why I said he or she? That's because Hikari concealed his/her gender and the fans just love an icon that has a cryptic personality. Well… appearance. In the end, he/she was called an _androgynous being_. Meaning—a person either looks feminine and male at the same time. Actually, Hikari does look like both male and female all together, but Hikari isn't like those _beautiful guys_ or _manly female_. Hence, in an angle, Hikari looks like a girl with male features and in another side, looks manly with pretty features just like a girl. Thus, Hikari has been hailed as a _pretty handsome _singer. The music company also coiled Hikari as _Angel Hikari_. In Bibliography, Angels have no gender—they are either being seen as a male or a female singing praises to the Almighty One.

Hikari's clothes were unisex too. Having black or white with ragged jeans which has enough sexiness. Sometimes looking like a funky girl. In casual shirt, Hikari doesn't have breasts, some think that she was just _very_ flat-chested and some we're saying he was too pretty for a male. Even Hikari's voice can be confusing—it was high pitched that puberty still hasn't register. It was also sounded like a choir—blended in one. For the sake of not having a debate on both party, they decided to address him or her as plain _Hikari_.

"When's Hikari's interview?" Crein said with impatience. "We've been watching the news over an hour."

Eagle look at him, he smiled. _Finally._ His thought grunted. "After the news." he said smugly.

"What?" Crein's brows shot up. "Then why are you fidgeting earlier like you're going to miss the interview?"

_He doesn't get it_. He rolled her eyes, seeing Romina and Rednaxela look at them. "That's because I want to watch it while _relaxing on my bed_." He paused. "Without any_** interference**__._" He added, eyes pinned to the trio.

Romina felt she needs to glare at him. "Typical of you, not sharing Hikari with us."

Eagle scrutinized her. "Not sharing? Then what do you call this?" he gestured to his room.

"I would like to add that as a_ forced sharing._" Rednaxela said signaling he's with them.

Crein waved a hand. "Don't Romi. Not today. Let's enjoy this once in a blue moon get-together."

A _get-together_, Eagle mused. Crein's right, it's been a while since they were together after school. Eagle dropped his kill-joy mood and smirked at the plan. But, Romina being a pitcher on the opposite side kept murmuring unintelligible.

Crein clamped a hand on Romina's mouth to silence her and instantly the room quieted as they heard the exciting glee as the announcer glided on the stage to welcome everyone for the show and call over the star of the night

A loud cheer from the audience thundered. Banners wags as a person in cardigan over a blue flannel and fitted denim pants with stylist sleek shoes walked leisurely at the entrance of the set. The skin can be compared to a fragile ivory porcelain, The pale blond hair was just barely brushing on the shoulders—too short for a girl and too long for a guy, the shape of the face was drawn meticulously flawless, the nose was angled in perfection, luscious lips shaded with transparent lip-gloss, a doubled- silver earrings rounded only on the left ear and pair of striking intense blue eyes like the rarest lapis lazuli gemstone. Hikari waved at the audience flashing set of white shining teeth.

Hikari was indeed an androgyne.

The rest of them were taken back at the same time as Romina, when the camera focuses on Hikari's face—the long natural lashes fluttered and two thin brows exquisitely lined. When Hikari smiled –it was a sweet Duchenne smile and the crowd went wild. The squeals from both gender magnified as soon as Hikari sat on the black comfy couch. The female anchor has been charmed as she sat on the same couch on the far side. Hikari leaned back on the couch and the smile stayed as Hikari gestured for a welcoming wave again.

_Hikari, Hikari, Hikari._ Continued chant by the fans. Camera rolled on them: people from different age group pooled the studio with their banners with a picture inside a heart, detecting as Hikari's fans club, or an individual or group who just simply wagging Hikari's posters.

"I'm back everyone!" Hikari said, over the microphone that sets just below the lips.

The audience gone wilder, the girls' jumps in excitement, guys hollered for a welcome.

"Oh my~" The anchor named Megumi was overwhelmed. "You sure have a lot of fans, Hikari."

Hikari's smile widens and shyly bowed in appreciation.

"Before anything else…" she pulled a signature pad and a pen out. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Certainly." Hikari vowed like a gentleman and scurried on the pad and return it to her good naturedly.

Megumi jittery hugged the pad. "Thank you." And she added quickly. "I'm also one of your fans."

Hikari bowed again in appreciation. "Thank you ever so much."

Megumi popped out Hikari's autograph and the camera zoomed in.

Meanwhile… Romina got envious and chokes Crein.

"I want Hikari's autograph!" _

"shtoph! yhor shokingh mhe!" Crein demanded, breathlessly turning blue.

"It's Hikari, Hikari, Hikari!" Rednaxela clapped like a kid who just received his Christmas present.

Eagle silently welcomed his favorite singer but inside—he wants to shout as loud as he could to welcome Hikari just like the fans on the audience did.

Megumi lowers her palm indication of signaling to calm down.

"Audience, there's also someone with us today who wants to do the interview with me." she began talking on the microphone at hand. "Let's welcome, Ryuichi Sakuma!" she applauds, followed by Hikari.

From behind the door, enters a young man in his late teens in black tribal shirt under a sleeveless leather jacket and shiny teal green pants with a chain dangling on his pocket with piercing on both ears, his dusty brown hair was unkempt that gave him a gangster look, but still fit his rocker style. His eyes were melted color of aquamarine, his smile was between smirking and smugness. The girls squealed again and chant his nickname—_Ryu-Chan._

He was waving as he half-jog towards them and hooked his right arm around Hikari's neck and tousled the hair with another. They were like siblings in a scene, they giggled and Ryuichi settled on the couch between Hikari and Megumi. Ryuichi and Hikari both gave each other a high-five before starting the interview.

"So let's start with the show." Megumi read a notepad on her hand. "Hikari, tell us what you did in America."

"Peek at boy's locker room." It was Ryuichi who answered over his microphone.

The audience laughed, some were thrilled and shocked to know that their icon's gender. Hikari laughed, laughter that somewhat sounded like a melody.

"Ryu!" Hikari choked out the giggle. "I did not! You know better than that."

"Alright, alright, I'll rephrase… Chase girls in skirts." When he smiled, it showed a perfect set of teeth.

His humor also cracked laughter from the audience. Hikari punched Ryuichi on his shoulder.

"I also did not." Hikari defended. "You know what I did in America. We were in the same loft."

That earns an interest and Megumi who leaned over her couch to have better hearing.

"Oh yeah, I remember now..." Ryuichi faked to remember. "You've been chased by guys and girls."

"Let me remind you that _WE'VE_ been chased because you busted our disguise."

"Then what are you waiting for, answer the question." Ryuichi grinned.

Hikari looked at him, dumfounded. "I really want to, to clear my name. But you're the one who answered it."

Another round of laughter from the audience and Megumi, both singers do have chemistry and they have this wonderful vibe as friends. Even the gang enjoyed their humorous banter. They are truly attentive to what they will say next.

"Let's cut to the chase… so tell us…" Ryuichi began in interview mode, looking serious. "Are you a girl or a boy?"

Romina gulped and leaned closer to the monitor, Crein inched forward on the edge of the bed. Rednaxela tilted his head to the television and Eagle held his breath for the answer.

Hikari pulled out Ryuichi's arm and moved to Hikari's chest. The audience quietly but unblinkingly zoomed in, gulping with expectations. Megumi craned her body forward to the duo.

"I'm gonna like it if you're a girl." Ryuichi slyly smiled.

Hikari smirked. "What if I'm really a guy?" and pulled closer.

Ryuichi recoiled with disappointment. "It would be devastating, thanks for the warning."

Megumi shook her head with defeat but a laugh line is prominent on her lips. "Enough you two, let's continue this laughter induced stomache right after the show, shall we?"

She changed position to the direction of the camera and it singled on her.

"To those who didn't know, Ryuichi and Hikari are friends since they started their career just last year, they came from the same music company and seen on both of their music videos." She turned to Hikari. "Now, let's get on with the interview. Hikari, you've gone back from a four month vacation in America but, why Ryuichi came back earlier?"

Hikari adjusted the microphone. "First of all… Ryuichi and I got invited to a music convention in L.A and a three-month crash course of modern Pop culture and trends. Luckily, the music school we enrolled gave me an extension course to study and practice piano and guitar."

"Ahh… I see then. Did you both enjoy the hospitality of the Americans?"

"We loved it!" Ryuichi voice got one octave high due to excitement. "And we got a chance to see some celebs their."

"Yeah…" Hikari agreed, nodding. "And we even got the chance to write new songs for our new album."

That sparks an anxious look from Megumi and the audience, including the ones who are watching.

"New Album?" Megumi verbalized the interest.

Hikari nodded. "Yes, Fortunately… We're already on the recording."

"What kind of songs for your new album?

"You know, my usual genre—Rock." Ryuichi answered first.

"Mine's mostly Piano sonatas, I personally wrote it while I was in America. Someone –"

"A girl." Ryuichi inserted, coughed up on his mic, Hikari merely looked at him.

"Gave me a push to pursue it..." Hikari finished, eyes still locked on Ryuichi.

"Really?" Megumi gave an exploding eye. "A girl? Is this true?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah… My little sister."

"You liar!" Ryuichi said playfully.

Hikari punched his shoulder again, this time… It did hurt. "Hey! You're with me when I visited her."

Ryuichi grinned as he rubbed his shoulder. "I thought you won't remember."

Another wave of laughter and giggles from the audience and ray of questions aligned on Megumi's mind.

"This is rare, how many siblings do you have?"

A strike of excitement bounded the viewers in their seat. The music company concealed even Hikari's personal bio, the only thing they gave to public is the name _Hikari, _age: 17, height: 5'5'', weight: 64Kgs. Birthday: 25th of June.

"Just one…" Hikari said truthfully.

Ryuichi wiped his wet brow, hot because of the spotlights focused on them. He looked over Hikari that began prickling a sweat. And suddenly, he slapped his palm over his eyes. Hikari gave a surprised yelp.

"Hikari is prettier!"

He was laughing without humor and voice was higher than necessary and stick his palm on Hikari, who's frying open his hand away, protesting to get his hand off. The director called for a commercial.

"What the hell did he do that for?" Crein disapproved. One brow angled down.

"That must've hurt…" Rednaxela commented, a palm under his eyes.

"We already knew they're close enough to make fun of each other but, what Ryuichi did is below the belt." Romina grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I didn't like it."

But Eagle kept his thoughts to himself and silenced other voices a.k.a the people in his room. He replayed the screen, the surprised and horrid look on Ryuichi's face when he glanced at Hikari and slapped his hand on Hikari's eyes. He thought it was odd. It was unusual to be funny on that moment and he smells something fishy… fishy means fishy… a smell like fresh Tuna straight from the can.

Like the sandwich one Crein is eating right on top of his bed!

Eagle forcefully kicked Crein off his bed and stumbled on the floor, hitting his face first before landing.

"DO NOT. I repeat: DO NOT eat on my bed." Eagle threatened his friend and the: _I'll-kick-you-again_ look.

Rednaxela bite on the sandwich and look over Crein.

"That!" He pointed. "Definitely, must have hurt." He repeated his sentence from earlier.

After the commercial break, the two singers and Megumi had a re-touch of their make-ups and resumed the interview. It lasted for an hour with more humor and lots of funny banter from the singers, the questions focused on their trip to America and their upcoming albums and they flagged a concert tour for summer. With less than ten minutes left, Hikari and Ryuichi sang their duet song titled: _Shining Collection._ They bid goodbye and bow in appreciation.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion

**Chapter Four: Suspicion**

"W-O-W."

Romina stretched the word into four syllables while recapping the interview (let say three times) highlighting the end song for five times before finally allowing Crein and Rednaxela to insert their train tickets on the slot. The three guys' ears were sore from her repeated_ 'devotion_' about six times right after Hikari's name. Crein and Rednaxela showed a wave of relief to Eagle with an untold message—_Good luck with Romina on the way home_. Eagle cringed and look over at Romina who hasn't stop showing how _devoted_ she is to Hikari.

Both Crein and Rednaxela live after the next two stations. They didn't take the bus because it will take a half-hour, meanwhile only ten minutes on a train ride. Eagle and Romina were particularly neighbors—only three blocks away and fortunately the train station is only a block away from his house, the sad part is…

It's already twilight and he's with Romina—A girl.

In old age book: A real gentleman shouldn't let a lady walk alone at night.

In modern English: A man will have to accompany a woman to her house.

In short: Eagle will have to walk with Romina until she's home.

Eagle snorted. He wasn't a gentleman, he admitted. He doesn't do those genteel expressions and gestures that existed in the Renaissance period or Victorian Era or Edwardian Era or even the modern day era.

But he's a Man.

He can walk with her for the entire fifteen minutes as long as she'll stop the same topic. He already had had enough Hikari interview in his system to not put him to sleep tonight because, he's couldn't wait for the release of the next album in summer and Romina induced Hikari will going to put him on edge of disliking Hikari…

Actually, Disliking and Hikari isn't a sentence in his dictionary.

On the way back, Eagle kept his distance to the _devoted fan_ and managed to mute her out of his hearing. But, the word 'Glasses' and 'new student' escaped from the barrier.

"Are you listening?" Romina snapped her fingers on his eyes. "I said—I hope Hamiru doesn't have a serious injury."

"Who?" he asked, forehead creasing.

"Hamiru as in Kamuel, Hamiru" She eyed him like he was an idiot. She animated her fingers over her eyes looking like glasses. "The new student? Glasses girl?" Still looking at Eagle with stupidity.

Eagle looks at the silliness, Romina sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"Miss Braided mathematician, does that ring a bell?"

_Oh! The new kid. _His thoughts finally remembered. "The idiot that blocked the ball for you… now I remember."

He was hoping for another round of bicker from Romina. On the contrary, she looks upset.

"Stop saying she's an idiot, Eagle." She threw back weakly. "I feel awful right now on what happened to her."

Eagle studied her; it was one of the few moments that he finds his friend on an awkward and disturbing situation, he doesn't know how to react from it or what he will going to say for the purpose of alleviating what the other is feeling. Thus, doing what he always does best—keep silent.

"You know what… She told me earlier that she was used to be called odd, strange and weird and she also said that we shouldn't be friends… But…" she paused, eyes on front. "She saved me. Despite the warning... I want to be her friend." "… Why? She's an introvert and you know those kinds of people, they want to keep everything to themselves."

Eagle couldn't help but comment. For half a day, he had seen Hamiru from the corner of his eyes—head down with sullen eyes, her hands folded on her lap, doesn't even write notes and most of the time, looking outside the window without giving attention to the lectures . Even on lunch… she didn't eat anything, she keeps sitting on her chair looking inward, as if she was only a decoration in the room: motionless, lifeless and voiceless.

The only time Eagle saw a mild trace of life from her when Physical Education class started. She was last on the line, slowly walking, separated from social interaction and settled on the far side of the soccer field. Hugging her knees close to her and again, looking inward but eyes were distant.

Eagle saw some kind of thick barrier closing from the outside world, barricaded by deafening silence.

"I saw her face, Eagle…" he heard Romina saying. "She's so lonely and I know she needs someone..."

Eagle studied her again, he walked passed her. "Romina, sometimes first impressions don't do justice in real life."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused all of a sudden.

He sighed, frustration creeping. He hesitated for a bit and weighs his options. Romina put a foot down.

"What is it with you today?" She shouted, arm pointed at him. "We know that you're apathetic to things or even most of the time but not to Crein and me." She gave her the _eye. _"Yeah sure, you're dark and uncaring. But you aren't usually this cold and I demand to know what's going on to you, Mister." She crossed his arms over her chest.

Eagle sighed again—he doesn't want to argue with women, especially don't want to argue with a woman named Romina. When she starts to speculate something, she won't stop until she knows the entire reason. He then shoved his hands in his pocket and presents something to Romina.

Glasses, not just ordinary glasses…

"That's Hamiru's glasses, right?" Surprised and definitely puzzled.

Another frustrating sigh escaped Eagle. "I don't want to mention this to anyone without enough proof. But I guess I have no choice." He offered the broken glasses to Romina. "These glasses are fake, Romina."

"What?" she cried and snatched the glasses from his palm. "They're not real?"

Eagle nodded, creases began forming. "This is only a speculation. But I have a gut feeling about this: The accident Kansai-sensei told us about, her withdrawn personality, even her appearance…" he paused. "It seemed though our little new introverted classmate is hiding something…"

Eagle opened his eyes with alert, still wide awake in the middle of the night and waiting for sleep to come over. He lay on his bed with hands propped under his head, staring blankly that his dimmed space. Only the moon's light that peeked from his ceiling to wall curtain served as a guide towards his terrace.

He was thinking something… rather, someone.

He couldn't quite figure out on why the new student faked her glasses. An accessory perhaps? Most teenagers used fake glasses to match their style. But, it doesn't make sense for him. What added to the puzzle is what Romina said_—_

_She told me earlier we shouldn't be friends…_

There was something odd about her. No. There is something odd is going on and Eagle want to find out what is it.

To take his mind off things, he scurried out of his bed and made his way to his terrace to get a fresh albeit cold air. He grabbed his wool jacket and step outside. His terrace can only accommodate two people at a time, he took a breath and the moon's crescent shape was high tonight that nearly blocks by a newly opened apartment building with seven floors at the next neighboring street behind a mini convenience store and a bus station.

The next thing Eagle saw is—one of the apartment floors: on the last floor lit up brightly and a medium figure of a girl in ponytail came walking with boxes at hand and stumbled a bit little while putting it down, then a tall man followed behind carrying three large brown boxes and put it besides the other box.

_New tenant at this hour?_ He mused but a wave of familiarity set Eagle's curiosity on alarm. His pupils narrowed.

The people inside the apartment are none other than the school doctor and their new introverted classmate.

"I guess our little miss introvert isn't _lonely _as Romina expected her to be." He allegedly swore under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends In Crime

**Chapter Five: Friends in Crime**

"Can you please be gentle?" Hamiru cried, grimacing.

She slightly rubbed the plastered temple just above the line metal of her new glasses. The school doctor rearranged the first aid kit, dumped the used gauzes and cotton balls to its proper disposal, sat on his chair and update Hamiru's chart.

"I will be, if you'll be _extra careful _starting today." He glared at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I understand… _Sensei_." Hamiru teased the young doctor.

He replied a sly grin. He knows her weakness "So much for being an introvert, huh?" he threw back the challenge.

Hamiru looked at him. "Don't call me an introvert, _Sensei_."

The doctor leaned on his chair and rested his elbows on the arm rest. "You **are** an introvert and don't call me Sensei."

She eyed him. "No, I'm not an introvert. But you are a doctor… _Sensei._" She teased again with a singsong voice.

"Denial aren't we, Ham?" he grinned. "I know that whenever were not together, you revert back to your quiet shell." He found Hamiru's brow arched. "Alright… you're not an introvert but you're definitely a look like a _Nerd_." He pointed an index finger like a gun and an imaginary 'Bang'. "Nice outfit though. I'm impressed. It really suits you."

Hamiru's face reddened with irritation. "You've won this round, Kei. But you haven't won the rest of the battle."

"Tenjou, Scored!" He animated his finger, celebrating. "Kamuel, Zero!"

Soft laughter murmured from the infirmary walls.

Behind the slightly ajar door, two people heard their morning conversation.

Eagle and Romina.

They were seating beside the sliding door, an ear glued on the wall and attentively listening. Romina stuck her finger for them to move out.

"Did you hear that? She called the doctor in his first name." Romina shockingly asked upon arriving in the classroom.

"And it sounded like his pet name for her." Eagle settled on his chair. "I told you. They're having an affair."

"It's unbelievable…" she shook her head twice than necessary.

"Believe it, Romi." There's a warning underneath.

Crein barged inside and leisurely walk towards his seat on Eagle's front and mirroring Romina's table. His backpack hangs high on his shoulder and greeted them with an exaggerated good morning.

"Good thing there's someone here, who's ignorant to his surroundings." Romina said under her breath.

Crein did not hear the sarcasm. "Hey guys! Why so glum?"

Eagle ignored the blithe and done what he does best… Keep quiet. Crein drained the sunny disposition and crashed his elbows on Eagle's table. He grinned at Eagle. But, Eagle only looks at him with nonchalance.

"Let me guess…" Eagle said dead pan. "Someone confessed to you."

Crein's smile widened. "How did you know?"

Eagle poked his radiant forehead. "It's written all over your face, Lover Boy."

"He-he" He laughed playfully. "Guess who it was." Eagle rolled his eyes, but Crein was too excited not to reveal. "Ayame Kitazawa, she won Miss Spring last year."

Romina mimicked the rolling of Eagle's eyes and like him… she ignored Crein. Being a friend of Crein means hearing his big mouth about his _girls_ or better yet… the girls he—played, toyed, dumped and still had this innocent smugness as if there was nothing happened. Including the same face when…

"I turned her down." He declared in just one tone.

_See?_ Romina's mind expected. "Why did you do that?" she asked, but it was scripted after his phrase.

"You don't like her?" Eagle voice have disinterest, it was his cue and already knew the next action: Crein shook his head.

"Under-qualified for your taste?" he shook his head again.

"Not pretty enough?" another shook.

"Not _Big _enough?"

He was about to shook his but… "Not Real."

"How did you know that?" and that's considered an adlib.

Crein expectantly grinned. "I just knew." And his brow danced.

Eagle sighed. "What is it now?"

Crein's face gave a one higher smugness. "I'm into the exotic dish."

Romina and Eagle took a deep breath at the same time, glance at the same time and look at Crein at the same time. Are they going to reveal what's under Hamiru's façade at the same time?

Earlier, they thought to hide these things from him because even if he does go for Hamiru. By a day or two, Crein's going to dumped her on the road. But, he's their friend and they don't want Crein to be involved to a girl like her.

Before anything else, Hamiru made her appearance that made Eagle look at her between suspicion and glare. Romina froze on her seat, doesn't know how to react to her since she had save her from the soccer ball yesterday.

Rednaxela was the one who approached her and frantically bowed for apology. Hamiru shied away her eyes and slowly shook her head and waves her hand left to right, a gesture to know it's alright.

Eagle looks disgusted about how she acted the part a miss-goody-too-shoes scene. However, if blushing came with acting, she was really good playing embarrassed and sincere. He noticed something about her- a glimpse of something on Hamiru's face, a small faded dot just under her right eye... It bothered him for awhile but quickly vanished.

Once Hamiru placed on her own seat, Crein rolled his Casanova persona on action. Making Eagle watch the whole scene as Hamiru's eyes widen and mouth fell open slightly on the first impact of Crein's friendly charismatic charm.

So much for the _warning_ before class starts. It will have to wait until lunch.

They both heard Crein's exaggerated introduction from his name down to his age and ended when he offered a tour around school. She just listens and politely shakes her head or gave a nod every now and then by means of an answer

—It was Crein who carry all out the conversation.

The only reaction she gave was edge away when Crein touched her braided hair even though he just complimented how long and neatly styled it was.

"Sorry…" She squeaked.

Eagle heard the small thinned tone of her voice as if she was restraining her vocal chords. He was about to pull Crein away when a handy phone rang…

Time froze around the sound…

They knew very well the force of that mellow introduction…

From Hikari's first single: Beautiful Alone.

Three pair of narrowed eyes bounced to the direction of the sound

In Hamiru's surprised panic –she pulled out her hand phone from her pocket, forgot to turn off the ringer before class starts, then she quickly pushed the end button. A sigh of relief leaked at her throat. She looks at the spectators from six rounded eyes to eight big shiny scrutinizing and waiting eyes (Rednaxela owns the last set). She scanned them cautiously and… her phone rang again. A second time panic made the hand-phone slip from one hand to another like wet soap sliding up her grip and now, she successfully turned off the ringer.

Peace yet again.

…Eight unwavering eyes melting her.

Hamiru gulped nervously and sank lower to her seat.

Few awkward moments later…

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT RINGTONE?" They said in unison.

The bell rang…


	6. Chapter 6: Run And Hide

**Chapter Six: Run and Hide**

Hamiru was quite relieve to be saved by the bell and sank deeper to her seat but he could feel their eyes snaking to her, she bowed her head trying to shield her eyes behind her bangs as if it can make herself vanish to their line of sight. A crumpled paper bounced on her desk that came in front—From Romina. She doesn't know whether to it has a message or accidentally thrown over or to just bully her. Hence, she did the most obvious thing—Open it.

At the center of the crumpled paper it written in black ink and fine legible handwriting: _Hey, are you a Hikari fan too?_ On the next line: _You must be, since your ringer is Beautiful Alone._ Below it: _Talk to you later, okay? _The finished by a drawing of a deformed single wing: Hikari's trademark in the first Album _Light._

She gulped another shaky saliva, surprised by the dryness of her throat. She peeked on one of the lining on her bangs. She met Eagle's gaze and she quickly drop her sight.

Hamiru doesn't know what to be more anxious and nervous about: she met four Hikari fans or the feeling of interrogation radiated from the eyes of the aforementioned fans.

One thing she knew… She needs to escape. She glanced at her watch: 11:58am. Only two minutes until Lunch. It is now or never. She raised her left hand to get the teacher's attention.

"What is it Kamuel? Do you have a problem in translating Sonatas?" The English teacher asked with a mid-aged smile.

The whole class looked over at the back to face her. She was officially in nervous-Ville. Hence, Hamiru collected the tiny bits of courage and tremblingly walks towards the board and write crookedly with her left hand the modern English translation of Shakespeare's 18th Sonata. The English teacher's mid-aged smile transformed into a mid-aged impressed. She nodded in agreement on what Hamiru wrote on the board.

The teacher turned to the rest of the class to try translating the rest and when she took a fraction of a second to say how impressive Hamiru is…

She was gone.

Eagle, Crein, Rednaxela and Romina thundered their seats towards the door soon before the bell rang off.

"There!" Crein howled pointing at the swaying blond braided hair girl running as fast as she can away from them.

"Follow her!" Romina commanded and gangly chase Hamiru with a good start.

Hamiru look over her back, they were gaining on her (_) Jolt of nervous panic-attacks swell in her chest cursing her physical incompetence. She wasn't an athlete since she was born and never would be. She huffed heavily and forced her legs to stride faster making huge amount of dust.

The gang made their huge amount of dust for themselves and was determined to get her to talk.

Once outside the school's building. Hamiru was no where in sight. The gate was close and Eagle took over.

"Red! Roam the clustered building!" he pointed out the sister building just angled with the first. He followed.

"Romi, take the girl's bathrooms and around the corners!" Romina saluted and ran at command.

"Crein, come with me." He scrutinized the premises. "She couldn't get away that fast."

Below a window pane, Hamiru is leaning close to the wall and catching her breath. Her left palm clutching her right shoulder that hanged limply at her side.

"Did they…" she breathed heavily. "Figure it out?" she steadies her breathing. "Or… They were summoned?"

Her feet were sore from the running but managed to stand and grabbed the remaining composure to open the door out of the utility room.

Rednaxela scanned the cafeteria for unusual sightings of the target. It was full of students and the noises were magnified. The cafeteria—cleared.

Romina opened the available cubicle to the girl's bathroom and even other classrooms to see if she's hiding somewhere. Area—Empty.

Eagle got a hunch that she won't go as far as running outside the building. He just needed all angles are closely monitored. Crein at his side, they surveyed the floor with trained eyes for Hamiru.

Most of the students gathered in groups in and outside their classrooms when lunch starts. Some hang-out in cafeteria and the botanical, the rest of the student went inside their clubs for a meeting, and the ample of student namely: Romina, Rednaxela, Crein and Eagle abandoned their precious lunch to find the geeky, braided glasses for a classmate.

The third and final floor of the sophomore building is usually empty of students because it consists of: The faculty room, the Lounge, storage area and the infirmary.

And now being occupied with a walking student… Hamiru.

Hamiru could not react due to their quick reflexes; they grabbed her by the shoulders. Crein got a good hold on her left wrist and Eagle took her right forearm. She struggled but it seems she wasn't strong enough to even strain her captor.

"Why are you so feisty? We aren't going to hurt you." Eagle said holding her in an iron grip. She kept struggling.

"Calm down, we only wanted to know something." Crein turned his charm on her. She didn't buy it.

Once she pulls herself away, they opposed her force and pull her closer to them. It was a painful tug-o-war and Hamiru's energy was draining. Eagle got had enough trying to convince her and out of frustration… he pulled Hamiru forcefully. Hamiru cried in discomfort but kept her voice low to not get any attention from outsiders. Both men unclenched their hands and Hamiru dropped to her knees and cringed, biting her lower lip.

"We are so sorry, Kamuel. Did we hurt you that bad?" Crein jabbed Eagle to apologize.

"It's because she won't~"

His sentence left unfinished as blood quickly circled and stained her right shoulder, Eagle hastily carried her towards to where the alleged lover of a nerdy student… in the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7: Behind Close Door

**Chapter Seven: Behind Close Door**

Romina took the role as the young doctor's assistant by holding Hamiru still while he treats her. Kei swiftly but surely snipped Hamiru's right sleeves with a sharp medical scissor and further cut to the end just a few inches close to her neck. When the cloth dropped… They gasped in horrid as it revealed the stained strap of her flesh colored bra with crimson blood and a one inch wound jaggedly opened.

Romina couldn't bear to look. Rednaxela cowardly shooed his eyes away. Crein's lips parted slightly with shock. Eagle on the other hand, shuddered to the rusty smell of blood pooling the air. There was more behind the uniform—Hamiru's pale skin has been tinted with bluish discoloration that snaked through the back and a quarter hugged her right shoulder. It was a pitiful site and too horrible to know that a fragile girl went through a painful experience like this one.

"_The accident." _the word swelled inside Eagle's thoughts.

They heard it from their teacher but didn't say that it was serious. Serious enough to caused destruction to one's appearance. Maybe, this was the reason she became withdrawn and unsociable.

"She doesn't want to get hurt." Eagle heard himself say in his mind. "_Just like what I did earlier_." his thought followed.

Guilt tailed behind same as a shadow closely lurking. Eagle got his suspicions attached with unproven allegation, not minding what she had dealt in her life and now… he was the cause of her distress, the cause of her wound to open.

"_And the cause of her new pain…_"

Eagle strolled to Hamiru, rolling his clean handkerchief.

"Open your mouth." He commanded her.

Hamiru look at him with angst, hiding the hurt, without voicing her pain. She obliged, her lower lip got bruised and swollen with teeth marks due to the long duration of her bite. Eagle put the rolled up handkerchief between her teeth.

"Bite it." He commanded again.

She gave one nod. As the disinfectant made contact, she flinched from the burning pain, a shallow cry escaped her throat, and Hamiru tightened around the cloth. She felt Romina held her close for support while the doctor injected anesthesia in the site. After a moment, Hamiru relaxed and Kei started to close the wound by stitching.

"What happened?" Kei's voice sounded calm but angry while patching her wound.

Hamiru kept silent, biting Eagle's handkerchief. Kei made contact with Eagle's gaze. He stiffened, like a bust being detailed by a sculptor's eyes… When Eagle is about to say something…

"We just want to ask something and then she… panicked." It was Romina's turn to drop her eyes.

"We never meant to scare her." Rednaxela fidgeted.

"It was our fault that… " Crein bowed his head feeling guilty.

"We chased her until we got a hold on her. She struggled and –" Eagle cut his own words, unable to continue.

They bowed in apology. Hamiru and Kei looked at each other with ease like a torn just been pulled out off their necks. Kei nodded and pull out his gloves and disposed of it, walk through the cabinet, grabbed a blouse same as her uniform and tossed it to Hamiru for a changed of clothing. He settled on his chair behind his desk and wrote a prescription.

"Chased her?" he scoffed at Hamiru. "I thought you hate P.E."

Crein and Rednaxela show a dumbfounded look. It was Romina and Eagle looks at them expectantly, the previous suspicion surfacing. They watched as Hamiru's brow furrowed and she made low growl while biting the handkerchief.

"Still shy, ei?"

He leaned over his table and pull out the stuffed handkerchief but she refused to release it. They made eye contact.

"Let it go and say something to your classmates." He gave another thug. Hamiru didn't budge. He eyed her again.

"Now, now... Hamsters don't munch on inedible things like fabric." He teased.

T_T the rest of the people gave a thinned smile and a held a snicker. The atmosphere surrounding them is warm yet comforting, playful and funny. Contrasting on what Eagle and Romina imagined would be.

"Ahm…" Rednaxela hammered the silence.

They look at the direction of Rednaxela. Kei took advantage of the distraction and successfully pulled out the fabric on Hamiru's out. The young doctor shows his friendly smile.

"Sorry about that…" Kei began. "As you can see… it's oblivious that we have a relationship."

Eagle stiffened and Romina followed closely… This was it… the doctor will give them warning that if someone finds their affair, he will absolutely hunt them down until –

"You both what?" Eagle heard Crein asked, putting him out of his thoughts.

"…Cousins."

"_Cousins?_" Eagle's mind voice has higher. "_They aren't lovers?_"

Eagle took time to digesting the scene in front of him: Kei petting Hamiru's head playfully after she changed clothes.

"Excuse my introverted cousin… she usually kept everything left unsaid. But, when we're together, she's on her usual mood—she talks, she smiles, she laughs and she even teases." He saw the rolling of her eyes. "She just isn't used dealing with a crowd." He looks at Hamiru, whose face started to frown. "If I say crowd, it means more than two." He flickered two of his large fingers. "But don't worry it'll lessen once she spend time with all of you." He smiled then… "Ah!" Kei's face registered someone's who remembered something. "I forgot… You mentioned about asking Ham. What is it?"

The situation was really quick just like in a snap… and got faster when…

"We just want to ask where she got her ringtone." It was Crein. "Hikari's _Beautiful Alone _is hard to find, even in eBay."

For the nth time Kei and Hamiru's head recoiled to each other at the same time. Kei smiled meaningfully, Hamiru replied with a blinked of her green eyes—Instant relief.

"Fans of _Hikari?_" He gleefully stated, not quite a question. Hamiru stretched out a smile.

"So, both of you are also fans of Hikari!" It was Romina who excitedly realized the situation.

Hamiru nodded and for the first time they saw how warm her smile is. Kei smirked and produced a thin pad of glossy golden rectangle paper from his breast pocket and held it to them.

"I…" he paused for a second. "Won this ticket last week, since it's out of my league… I'm giving this to all of you."

"What's this?" Eagle couldn't decipher the medium sized-hardened paper and yet…

Crein, Rednaxela and Romina squealed, hollered, screamed, shout, and yell, shriek, cry out loud or whatever you will call it with intense happiness like someone won a jackpot.

It read with embossed black Lucida font: Fuji Music Company Presents… Hikari: Shimmering LIGHT in Summer NIGHT. Admit One. There's more: A premium ticket on the first front rows in Tokyo Dome.

Eagle's tongue caught in the edge, he couldn't muster any word; he just stared on the ticket with his heart shuddering under his rib cage. This golden ticket was sold out since the first week of posting. He was absolutely ecstatic. He looks at Kei, who nods. He then turned to Hamiru, he saw her blush a soft pink and shied her eyes away but her smile told him she was delighted. In the rarest moment; Eagle lips shaped up to his rarest smile.

Before Hamiru slide the infirmary door shut, Kei stuck his thumb up for an Okay sign. Hamiru pleasantly nodded in appreciation and accepted the encouragement. All five of them in tow walk back to their class with Hamiru behind by a few meters. Romina halt her steps and look over.

"Hamiru, come on!" She lively invited her with a wave.

Crein glanced at her expectantly. "Hurry up, there's still time to eat before the next period."

"Let's go, let's go!" Rednaxela supplemented the invite beside Eagle.

Eagle sighed. "Catch up, glasses girl… You still haven't told us where you got that ringtone." He reminded her.

A genuine giggle escaped Hamiru's lips. It was like a tune from a music box; soft, pleasantly warm and relaxing. Something corked up inside her to talk to them for the first time…

"Ahm… Can I be your friend?" she asked shyly, voice gentle. "Even though I'm a Jinx?"

The rest exchanged meaningful looks. Rednaxela grinned, Crein pouted his tongue, Romina smirked and Eagle shrugged.

"We're glad you're a Jinx." Rednaxela said sticking his peace sign. "And a Hikari fan."

Hamiru's eyes begun shine. A cozy warm feeling heated up her cheeks.

Crein held the ticket and fanned it. "You call this Jinx? I call this blessing."

"You look more like an out of this world walking braided-Bookworm than a Jinx." Eagle teased.

Romina nudge Eagle, he flinched and rubbed his tummy.

"Hamiru…" Romina opened her palm for an invitation with a smile. "Welcome to the club."

Hamiru outstretched her left arm to reach. Her smile conveyed more than saying less.

Kei took a sip while watching the view on a clear window as Hamiru walk side by side with her new found friends.

"I suppose starting today… I'll often see your smile even behind a close door."

He made an imaginary toss of his coffee cup.

"I'll drink to that!"


	8. Chapter 8: After A Month

**Chapter Eight: After a month…**

Tak tak tak tak tak tak… tak tak tak tak tak…

Sound of the quick tapping of the keyboard on Kei's personal computer courtesy of the ever quiet Hamiru. Kei stares at her like this T_T sipping his morning white mocha coffee. He's beginning to talk when…

"Few minutes more and I'm done." Hamiru's eyes didn't left the monitor and continue typing, looking serious.

"You shouldn't have said that." He whispered under his cup.

She stopped typing and eyed him behind her glasses. "What do you mean?"

Kei kept quiet but his eyes were seeing something.

"There you are!" said by a playful and excited voice putting his hand to the uninjured shoulder.

Hamiru jumped on her seat nearly hammering the keyboard with brute force. It was Crein who startled her. The guy gave an insulting giggle, he leaned closer to Hamiru.

"What cha' doin'?" Crein asked with a modern slang. He narrowed on the monitor next to Hamiru's head, she gulped. Crein's mouth moved to form an 'O'. "Is that what I thought it is?" excitement rushed in his voice. "Hikari!"

Kei burst the content and dashed on the monitor, heart racing. He sighed in relief when he found the monitor on Hikari's blog. Hamiru also breathed heavily and looked like a nerve just cracked out of nervousness.

"Hikari's blog has been updated!" he gleamed. "So this is why you're busy, you're reading Hikari's journal."

Hamiru vehemently nodded. Crein looks at her with suspicion… Hamiru gulped again and a sweat dripped on her temple. Then, Crein lift her up and strode to the door just like a cotton stuffed hamster.

"Although I'm eager to read Hikari's new entry… But, it's time for class, Hamiru. Let's go." Crein waved at Kei. "See you in lunch, Sensei. So I was saying… That's cheating. You have to wait after class just like the rest of us."

Kei blinked a few times and a wind silently gushed inside and he heard the sound of the door closing.

"Guess who I found!" Crein cheered.

He settled Hamiru chibi in animated Hamster on her seat. Romina gave a morning smile and a welcome. Crein sat on his seat crossing his legs with a pleasant, refreshing grin full of telltales for the gang. Rednaxela, in his boyish look cute and was leaning on Eagle's table while listening to Crein and of course… Eagle, he was in his usual nonchalant face and enigmatic personality.

It's been more than a month since Hamiru transferred and for over a month… this was their everyday activity. However, there are some things that haven't changed… Hamiru's introverted attitude. They still found her withdrawn in social activity and commonly listen to their stories and don't talk more than five words in two breathing including… the huge rounded fake glasses and her braided hair.

"Hey, Hamiru-Chan." It was Romina's pet name for her, ignoring the guy's conversation and starting her own, playing with her hamster ears. "Do you have something to do on Saturday?" she kept wiggling the animated ear.

Hamiru wags her head, returning her appearance. She deliberated for a moment and as usual… a non-verbal answer: she shook her head. Romina excitedly sandwiched her hands. Three guys turned and they attentively listen.

"What?" she snarled. "This is exclusive only for girls." She shooed them away. "Go talk to your own kind."

"No fair, Romi." Crein bloated his cheeks. "Don't monopolize Hamiru!"

Romina stick out her tongue. "Monopolize other girls, Crein. Leave us alone."

Crein arched a brow. "I'm not talking about you, Romi. I'm talking about Hamiru." he pointed out.

She glared at her. "And what do you mean by that, womanizer?"

Hamiru smiled at their small funny theatrics. It was one of her favorite things with them… they banter but still maintain that bond. She was watching them and a sparkle of memory made her talk.

"Ah, Kei wanted me to unpack my things." She said out of the blue.

As if there was an announcement from the speaker. Two pairs of mechanical heads turned to look at her with wide eyes.

Hamiru blinked at them. "So I won't be free this weekend." she said pleasantly in her normal tone.

Romina unfroze from her coma state and with winning star shape eyes, she sandwiched again her hands between her palms and a rushing flow of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hamiru-Chan, that's the longest sentence I've ever heard from you." She sniffed. "I'm so happy!"

"Keep it up, Hamster." Crein suggested. "In no time, you'll be more of a talker."

"Hooray for Hamiru! She's becoming more and more extrovert!" Rednaxela raised his hand on air.

Eagle only smirked. Hamiru warmed inside, the soft pink blush became redder than a tomato. They heard a book clammed on the table and as seen earlier… they froze—even Hamiru.

The teacher made the five of them stand outside for the rest of the period. They held a pale of water; Hamiru carried it with both hands. She hasn't fully recovered yet. Fortunately, her bruises were fading and soon they'll completely disappear in her skin. She looks as if it she was enjoying herself: standing with her friends on the hall, carrying water as punishment until math is over. She inwardly smiled. A hand whisked droplets of water on her face, she was push out in her thoughts and looks at the intense chocolate brown irises of Eagle.

"Stop spacing out, anemic girl." Eagle said glazing her with another batch of droplets.

He reached for Hamiru's bucket, their hands touched and a pleasant tingle snaked through. A kind of warm will only be felt from another person's body heat. She stiffened from the foreign touch and gave Eagle her load.

"What time on Saturday?" He casually remarked.

Hamiru blinked in confusion, she did not understand what he meant. Romina burst with excitement again.

"That's a great idea; we'll help you unpack, Hamiru." she nodded willingly. "I'll bring a cake."

"I'll bring the drinks!" Crein volunteered.

"Mine's rice balls!" Rednaxela followed.

"Ok, let's meet up outside school at ten 'o clock. What's your address, Hamiru?" Romina stood as manager.

They waited for her to say it. But, she was just too slow to figure out what's happening.

"Chateau Village." It was Eagle who answered when she can't.

Crein's brow shot up. "How did you know?" he scrutinized Eagle.

Eagle sighed. "I saw her a few times at night."

They axed an anxious look at Hamiru for confirmation. A _click _was heard and they throw their attention to the direction of the sound… Kei was standing a few meters away from them holding his i-phone, it flashed again.

Kei blew a low whistle. "This is my first time seeing, Ham outside of class." He tucked in his phone in his pocket. "And first time to see a number student outside of class." He grinned. "Did you noise barrage to earn that punishment?"

Romina snickered jumping the question. "What are you doing here, Kei -sensei?"

Kei step closer to Hamiru and pat her head. "To pick up my cousin, I forgot that she have a follow- up check up today. So I will be accompanying her to Ryoshonan Hospital."

A month ago, they saw the destruction on Hamiru's frail body from the car accident the night before entrance examination. And at present, she slowly recovered from physical trauma but still the mental impairment took its toll. When Kei entered together with Hamiru to excuse her for the day… Crein pinned a glare on Eagle.

"What?"

"Are you stalking, Hamiru?" Crein said straight-forwardly.

Eagle rolled his eyes. "No." his tone was even.

Crein took a fraction of a second before the warning… "You better be."

Rednaxela tugged Romina's arm and whispered. "Does Crein… You know."

Romina shrugged. "I don't know." He looks at Crein sullenly.

When the cousins met them outside class, they bowed in farewell. Kei rested his arm around Hamiru's shoulder.

"See you on Saturday." She said good-naturedly.

Kei saw their eyes started to grumbled and stop their impending reaction. "Hamiru will undergo several tests and it will take at least three or four days to make sure she's okay." He held a finger to Crein's opening mouth. "You can't visit her while she's confined." He turned towards Rednaxela. "Exclusive only for immediate family." Then transfer his index finger to Romina. "She'll need a complete bed rest. No phone calls, text or mail." And finally to Eagle… "Saturday."

Outside, they saw Kei's blue explorer ride out the school's gate…

"I hope Hamiru's going to be fine." Romina worriedly asked.

"She's tougher than she look, Romina. She'll be alright." Rednaxela assured her.

She nodded then saw Eagle's eyes were distant. "What's gotten with you now?"

Eagle gave a half shrugged. "Too bad for her, Hikari's new music video will be aired tonight."

Crein zoomed on him. "You know what, Eagle… I admire your _devotion_."

Eagle smiled without looking happy. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are we going to relocate?" Hamiru tone was concerned sitting on the passenger seat.

Kei buckled up. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Is just that…" a hesitation hinted her voice, letting the sentence hang.

He looks at her at the car mirror. "Do you want to?"

"No." She shrieked. "I just only found them—I don't want to loose them."

Kei smiled that warmed his eyes. "Music to my ears."

Her vision turned glossy and she shielded her eyes with her glass but a sweet smile stayed. Hamiru settled for a nod and looks up, passing a billboard that nailed to a building. The singer Hikari's angelic face endorsing a line of silver earrings that rounded on one ear.

"Send me the pictures you took later."

Kei glance on the rear view mirror and make a right turn. "Nice people, aren't they?"

"Wonderful."

"You know, it's about time you crawl out in your comfort zone. Talk to them, don't deprive yourself for an interaction." Kei noticed she hardened her cheeks. "Don't worry about some _things._ Enjoy being normal, Ham."


	9. Chapter 9: For A Month

**Chapter Nine: For A Month…**

Eagle shuts his eyes close and calmed himself by muting out all the sounds from his surrounding – mostly from eating chips, the tapping of the keyboard, a conversation and the thick voices of several people. Eagle opened his chocolate colored gaze that struck him as frustrating; Crein using his personal computer, Romina eating chips together with Rednaxela on the carpet making small talks and his flat screen Television switched on some drama show.

"Why?" he pulled a one octave higher tone. Nobody answered. "Hey! Why is it!" he asked in high note.

They stop and stirred their head on Eagle. No answer at the moment.

"Why is it always my room?" he repeated on the third time, grumpy.

"It's because you have the nearest watch pad." Crein continued to type.

Eagle gave Romina an eye. Romina rivaled his threat. "I don't want boys in my room."

"And you have a largest room to accommodate all of us." Rednaxela logically stated.

The room has enough space for two large bean bag, an ottoman, a desktop computer, a standard bookshelves with seven layers, a writing table, a component, a forty-inch flat screen television in front of a double size firm bed, all furnished—It has a nice white painted walls with soft blue ceiling, a ceiling fan, a build-in heater, and a navy blue carpeted floor. It was nicely done with a warm and cozy atmosphere where you can seat back and relax. Eagle both took a sigh and a rolling of his eyes, grumbling intelligible words.

"So this is what Hamiru is busy doing this morning…" Crein said more to himself.

"What's that?" Romina asked popping her head in interest when she heard Hamiru's name.

"Hikari's Blog." The magic word.

The rest came rushing to the monitor and Crein outlined the newest entry today.

"She was reading the new entry from a fan this morning. Someone posted a reaction from last month's interview with Megumi, where Hikari was slapped to the eyes. And boy, it sure made a lot of violent uproar for Ryuichi Sakuma."

"What kind of uproar?" Rednaxela pushed Crein for further details.

"Sakuma has been bombarded with hot and spicy issue of being envious to Hikari's fame and made notably by getting attention when he just slapped Hikari during commercial. Some fans went to the dressing room and spotted Hikari concealing a wound on the right temple which looked like a bruise. They suspected it was from Ryuichi's hand during the interview before calling a break."

"Can you bruised with a hand?" it was Romina's turn to ask looking at her own palm.

"Maybe he hit Hikari too hard." Eagle remarked. "But, if it was only an accidental slap, it only should swell a bit not bruised." He took a force and pat Crein's shoulder. "Did Hikari answer?"

Crein nodded and giving a recitation to the entry.

_The allegation isn't true but the object speaks for itself. Ryuichi Sakuma was not the reason I got a bruise on my right temple. I earned the injury last month— earlier that day, I was playing soccer and I miscalculated my head movement when the ball passed to me and I got hit on the area. _

_As you all know, we in the business of showbiz. Therefore—we should look neat and pleasant as always without a flaw. Ryuichi –my friend and companion saw that the concealer we applied had melted because the spotlight focused on us and I needed for a retouch. That is the reason of his sudden action while on air. _

_We did not mention this on previous entry because we know it will affect the fans greatly. I also don't want the public to worry about such little things as a bruise or two. I also apologize for Ryuichi for the bad reputation that circumstances made on his name –A scheduled press conference will be held regarding this matter. _" – End of entry.

Romina and Rednaxela return to their position in front of the television. Ryuichi's name has been cleared but, Eagle stayed focused on the screen, thinking deeply as Crein scrolled down for the entries this morning.

"What are you looking for?"

"Looking for Hamiru's comment, I saw her typing something this morning." Crein browse the time of entry between 7:30am to 8am. "I'm really quite curious on what she wrote… I wonder what username she's using."

Eagle snickered."Try _Bookworm_." He suggested. "Or _jinx-girl_ maybe _braided glasses _or _anemic_ girl."

Crein's brows furrowed. "Eagle, stop calling her names, it isn't funny." His tone has irritation.

The atmosphere grew heavy, both Romina and Rednaxela called a warning note. It was the first time they heard Crein raised his voice to Eagle and it wasn't just for comedy. Crein did look serious in his retort.

"I was just having fun, what happened to you?"

He blew a sigh. "If you want to have fun, then go to the amusement park." He said sternly. "I had enough of your ridiculous attitude, Eagle. Hamiru didn't do anything to you, so don't make fun of her, she isn't one of your toys."

"Chill, Crein." Eagle said gesturing a calming wave. "It's only for cutesy and we haven't got a problem with this, I always call her names. But, did you hear her complain about it?" then added. "It means its fine with her."

He gritted his teeth. "You don't know what she would she feels because you're too busy thinking the next snide comment and for the record, she's an introvert and a shut-in, more severe than you. That's why she doesn't have the guts to complain, she won't and she can't. Those types of people kept all for themselves. Haven't you noticed though she knew us for a month, there's only a tiny improvement from her? You want to know why? It's because of your verbal bullying that's why she still kept her distance from us. So have a heart and put your feet on her shoes for once."

After Crein's long tirade, he dashed out of the room knocking the seat without hearing Eagle's reply. For a fraction of a second… neither Romina nor Rednaxela move an inch. Thus, Eagle sighed and let his body fall on his bed and watched the unwanted drama.

Romina stammered. "What are you doing? Follow him."

Eagle turned a lazy gaze. "Why would I? He's the one who acted so irrational. Let him be, he clearly isn't himself lately."

"I'll go get him then." Romina volunteered.

He waved him off. "Leave him alone for awhile. He just over-reacted. He'll come to his senses once he cools down."

"Actually, Eagle… I also thought about it." Rednaxela supplied. "Maybe your bullying did affect Hamiru in some way that she stayed aloof to us." He turned to Romina tilting his head for a go signal.

Romina found Crein seating on one of the three swings at a playground just around the block. The lightposts began to light up the place at exactly six in the evening: grassy ground, a five feet jungle gym on the center, a sand box on one corner, four sets of seesaw, a spinning chair, and a two-way slide.

She had a sudden rush of nostalgia: is this where she first saw Crein and Eagle laughing after classes when they were in Junior high school. They were seating on the same swing, laughing while looking at the sky. Both young lads pointing at some clouds forming thick bundles like cotton candy, vivid colors of wild orange and golden yellow bathe their boyish face. They were relaxing and refreshing to look at. Romina wanted to be their friend. Thus, she introduced herself.

She gingerly took the other swing and the chain rattled when she sat; watching the shadow fell dimmed his rich violet shade of eyes. Crein is an a boy next door kind of a guy—outgoing, approachable and a real gentleman, other than that, he grew more charming than in their junior high and the girls who confessed to him doubled in number. Eagle has the same fate but unlike Crein, Eagle's enigmatic, uncaring personality together with his handsome face and tallness flipped the girls. Crein accommodates them and rejects them in a nice way while Eagle ignored them and left them hanging in just after one or two words. Both men are opposite; in some account they clique as pals—Best friends. They even have the same favorite singer: Hikari, they just happen to rival the other in terms of: whose the better fan, who had first bought Hikari's album and who's more updated than the other. And in some sense, they never disagree on anything nor fight about something serious. Romina thought that earlier was their first serious argument.

It wasn't even about food. It was… someone—Hamiru. without reason, Romina's chest tightened while approaching Crein in the first place, looking at Crein, he was pensive and back at Eagle's room… he was really, really pissed.

"Let's go back. Eagle and Red are both waiting and there's still time until Hikari's music video."

Crein took a long moment. "I'm fine. Go back without me. "

Romina forced a while before saying. "Did something happen to you? That's why…" she shrugged.

Crein also pulled a moment for himself. "I don't know… I just feel irritated lately." He pushed, so he can swing. "You see, Romina… it's been a month, since this weird feeling started forming. I don't know what it is but…" he slowed and he anchored his feet on the ground. "It just begun one day when Eagle ridiculed Hamiru about her hair, her glasses, even the way she took her time to eat her lunch, everything that involves making fun of her." Crein rustled his hair out of frustration. When Romina didn't answer he went on. "And whenever I look at Hamiru… I have this peace in me and curiosity that I want to know everything. There's something about her eyes which she wanted to convey more, the feeling that I want to know entirely about her and the feeling that I want her to open up to me." A smile grew on his lips, he look at her with a radiant smile. "I think I like Hamiru."

Rednaxela sneak glances every five seconds to Eagle, who popped a potato chip while pretending to watch a series on television. The atmosphere grew less tense and Rednaxela wanted to know something…

"It's really bugging for a while, Eagle… But…" he gulped buying time. "You're acting kind of strange…" he saw Eagle challenging glare. He continued "You weren't like this… before…" Rednaxela shrank to his seat.

"Before I'm a _what_?" another challenge, pinning him with a deadly eyes.

"You weren't much of a teaser before." He hastily commented but gone under a pillow.

He waited for something—a threat, a hiss or a death penalty but nothing came—just eerie silent except for the sounds coming from the drama show. He dared to peek… Eagle only continue to watch as if he never cared for anything.

"You think so?" Eagle asked some curiosity lingered.

Rednaxela nodded. "I never saw you so assertive to anyone except Crein. Well…" He shrugged. "Maybe a little to Romina However, you don't tease her like you do to Hamiru." he carefully grew when sense the coast is less… dangerous.

Eagle was juggling for some words. "… I…" he closed his mouth, reopening it again. "Want to provoke her."

Rednaxela cocked a confused head. "Provoke her? What do you mean?"

He tightened his cheek muscles. "For her to talk, get angry, whatever, I just want a reaction from her!"

Eagle got surprised to hear himself shout. He side glanced to let Rednaxela out of his periphery. He wasn't used to this kind of conversation involving how he will treat other people. On some account, Rednaxela saw the embarrassment in his face, a tickle of theory grew little by little. Though in a well dimmed room, he saw his face turned red.

He gulped in "Do you…" barely a whisper… "Like Hamiru?"


	10. Chapter 10: Something Fishy

**Chapter Ten: Something Fishy**

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Eagle snapped his head, mixture of Gore and Death dancing in his eyes.

Rednaxela paled, drained by colors of life. "I, well, you know. I just~" his throat dried. He wiped the sweat that rolled his cheeks. "You- well…" he shrugged, he grew damp. "It's because… he-he" Then he pathetically… collapsed.

Eagle snorted. "Idiot…" And he turned to the screen with its end credits, without a care to the world.

"You like her?" Romina asked re-confirming.

Crein nodded. "That may be the most obvious reason." He exaltedly smirked. "She's been in my mind for some time now and the longer I'm with her, the further I want to keep her."

Romina pressed her lips together. "Crein, you already knew that you're acting interested when something's new." She convinced him. "She just appealed to you because…" She flickers her finger one by one. "She's what—a nerd, intelligent, out of this world, different from us and most especially… " She let her hand rest on the side. "She's not your type, Crein. Your type is under the category of beautiful, popular and pretty girls. And Hamiru is neither falls in those categories."

He shot her a glance. "Perhaps that's true. But, since I met Hamiru, didn't you notice I haven't gone to dates lately?" he smiled sweetly. "Hamiru is different from the previous girls I met." he sighed with re-assuring. "Romi, I'm really serious about her and I'm going to go through with it."

Romina look at Crein whose smile she never saw, a smile of awe. She felt defeated and envious. She likes him, she admitted to herself—as a friend, as a companion and as a man. At the very same time she was happy due to the fact that he can now graduate from being a Casanova, a womanizer, a wondering bachelor and began a path of a serious gentleman who is confident enough to face his feelings.

Hikari's music video didn't give justice to Eagle's racing mind, he found it puzzling because this is the first time that his thoughts was invaded by someone other than his favorite musician. In the middle of Hikari's piano sonata, he drifted of from the images of Crein and Hamiru. Eagle knew for some time now that Crein had this fondness towards the new face. Everyday, for a month: his friend collected Hamiru from the infirmary to where her wounds treated by his cousin, the school doctor, Kei Tenjou. And for the rest of the month, he hasn't seen Crein dated a girl nor accommodate any confession and since her transfer, he carried out all conversation—from lunch until end of class. Crein also was the first to have her number and e-mail address in addition to it, they exchanged mails every now and then. In Eagle's assessment, between him and Romina, he had beaten her in the _already-close-buddy-category_.

Next is Rednaxela: he had goofily assisted Hamiru in some way that she lessens her taciturnity by always (_always_ means always) inviting her to join any gatherings after school. For example, last week the gang had decided to have dinner in a Ramen house. Rednaxela literally KIDNAPPED the motionless being from her cousin right after class. One other time: without an argument, he managed to dragged the ever squeak-less nerdy type Hamster to a karaoke (though she didn't sing at all nor hold a mic. T_T)

Romina on the other hand became an agent of sociality to their new found silent friend. She was the first who had a casual conversation with Hamiru and the first who gradually break the thick wall of sanctuary and sometimes, if Hamiru wanted to be the one who initiates a conversation, she just pokes Romina from behind.

Lastly, Eagle. Well… Eagle only stayed a watchful eye on her and every time he wants to call her, he addressed her as: _anemic girl_,_ jinx girl_, _girl with glasses_, _four-eyes_, _walking bookworm_ and _even introvert_. He doesn't have any contribution in terms of her non-sociable personality. Correction, Eagle isn't interested in her non-interaction because he also one himself (But not that severe.) Eagle on the other side, only want to talk to people inside his circle. Unlike them, Eagle has this _suspicion _towards Hamiru that haven't erased from his list—First line is her fake glasses she used and still using. Next is her neatly braided hair, it's suspiciously well-styled braids since she has deep wounds and bruises that even taking notes is hard for her. He thought about Kei who's the one that done it to her everyday. Thirdly is her eyes… those evergreen eyes that looks like its hiding something and the way it gleamed with hesitation to speak.

He carefully browsed Hikari's live journal page to where it was left. Crein said he was curious on what Hamiru wrote, Eagle was hiding his curiosity, to know if the unspoken girl is outspoken in a non-verbal communication. He deliberated from the usernames this morning: Hikari's#1fan, IheartHika-sama, moeforyou, angelwinari and a bunch of name that he doubted to be Hamiru. Eagle refreshed the site with new praises about Hikari's new video flooded the testimonial box.

He leaned over in resignation on his chair, crosses the floor and open wide the sliding door of his terrace. Guilt pinched him as his eyes caught the top floor of the new apartment building. He knew he was mean at times and doubted her ever since Hamiru joined them. All he ever wanted is a reaction, a kind of reaction from a tease—get embarrassed or get mad and playfully punch him in the shoulder just like Romina when they started to hang-out. He also called Romina is some snide pet names like: _white lady_ because of her hair, _music girl_ because she loves music, _crazy-Romi_ because whenever she hears Hikari's song she'd go _crazy _regardless to where she is.

Eagle thought that if he get a reaction from Hamiru, the awkwardness of that first meeting shall eventually disintegrated. But, it seemed it was the reason for her to be more aloof to him than to the rest of his friends.

"_Crein's right… I should stop teasing her._" he thought wryly. "_Maybe there's a way to make her feel more welcome in the group._" He added. His brows furrowed automatically.

He wasn't used to be the one who welcomes the newbie in the group. That's Crein's role. His mind answered and for his own information: Rednaxela just jumped in the crowd and make room for himself and feel at home.

In Eagle's room that is. T_T even in the first few weeks after they met Romina in junior high, both of them have debated to let a girl crash their zone. However, it was Romina's yip-yaps and hardened white-head as she bugged them all day long and one afternoon, they realized she's already _one of the boys_.

Eagle competed with his internal monologue: _to tease or not to tease? That is the question_. It took a full minute for him feel he wasn't wearing a jacket in protection from the chilly air, he shivered and close the door once he's inside, it cooled him down and his mind had a clear space which made him more rational.

"I'll keep teasing her." he smugly confessed.

Underneath the statement lies something deeper—Hamiru was different from the other girls he observed, more different than Romina and the rest of the class. When Eagle first teased Hamiru, her reaction was a soft shy pink blush that pooled her cheeks. It wasn't common for Eagle to see a reaction that looked as if it was a compliment rather than a tease. If he stops this little 'make fun' he may not ever again see that kind of facial expression from her.

Crein left an hour ago after seeing Romina behind closed door of her house. He roamed freely under the starry cool night of the quiet neighborhood. Tugging close his gray muffler, he stopped short when he met the familiar gaze of his friend: Eagle. Wearing his favorite black turtle neck long sleeves paired with loose denim pants.

In front of the stairs toward Chateau Village—Hamiru's Apartment.

Both men neither utter a sound of greeting nor nod in gesture; they kept watching and feeling each other's movement on what the other will do. Crein broke the gaze first, Eagle sighed a warm foggy breath.

"Hey." Eagle called.

Crein took a sec. "…Hey."


	11. Chapter 11: Best Friends

**Chapter Eleven: Best Friends**

"Say…" Crein shattered the awkward silence.

"What?" Eagle spoke beside him.

Crein pointed at a shadowy figure of a building. "Is that Chateau Village?"

"…Yeah, she's on the top floor."

Eagle nodded, resting his grips on the cool metal bar of the balcony. Crein sat on the wooden stool and tucked his muffler to his neck. They came back a few hours ago before dinner and tonight they view the same scenery of the neighborhood. They turned on the heater behind and a cozy temperature regulated their body. They spoke a little while having dinner. Though it lessened the awkwardness, they still weren't bringing up the issue from earlier. Thus, Eagle took the safest conversation.

"How long your parents will be gone?"

"One week."

Eagle made a low whistle. "Lesser than their usual three-weeks travel."

Crein nodded. "I doubted. The amount they left me is worth for two weeks."

"That only meant one thing…" Eagle grinned.

Crein's parents were both managing a business outside town, he was an only child and for most days he was always alone. Before, Eagle found Crein eating dinner in fast foods and thereafter invited him to their house. Both of them bought an extra futon and bed sheet for him. Eagle's parents obliged because, he was also an only child. Since that night, every time Crein's parents are away, he would eat dinner with Eagle's family and sleep together. They treated each other as siblings—in school, they usually are seen together, partners in projects and arcade buddies after class, exchanging video games and even copying each other's assignment.

It only lessens when they were in high school. However, they stick in one school—Ryoshonan. Needless to say, they managed to get in the same section for two years. (And some account, Romina did too.)They can even end the other's unfinished sentence. They knew each other very well in any angle. They are open with anything—their goals and feelings. But, there's also a time where a rarest thing would happen…

"Hey, Eagle. Sorry about earlier." Crein spoke, cloaked in the dim light.

Eagle threw a pillow from above his bed. "Don't be cheesy, Crein!" he sniggered.

Crein pushed back and hit Eagle on the face. "It's entirely your fault why am I being cheesy."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He rolled his eyes as if Crein can see. "I'm sorry too…" and threw another pillow. "That I called your _girlfriend_ a _Bookworm_, though it's true." He hit his friend again; Crein shielded his attack. "_Jinx-girl_ or _braided glasses_." he hit him again without giving an opportunity. "Or _anemic girl_, though it was all true!"

Then he let a sinister laugh escaped. Crein clutched two pillows and be the attacker. He lunged himself while laughing.

"This is for your big fat mouth!" he made a direct hit on Eagle's shoulder. "And this is for teasing Hamiru!" Eagle snickered at the contact. "I know she's a bookworm but don't rub it in and don't call her _my girlfriend… yet._" he laughed.

Their pillow fight commence until the heaviness inside their chest collapsed. They both have aching stomach from laughing at their silliness, their arms was sore and dropped their tired bodies at the opposite side of the bed… they were catching their breaths but the snickering continues.

Then… silence.

"Are you really serious?" Eagle asked after he gathered some strength.

Crein smiled. "Yeah…" the next thing he knew, a pillow slapped on his face, again. "Haven't you had enough?"

A moment passed when Eagle spoke. "Go get her _Tiger_." He teased with a playful growl imitating a real animal.

Crein threw back the pillow without force and let his body fall on the covers. "You idiot."

Few days passed and Crein yawned after Eagle finished stretching his long arms that went halfway on the cafeteria table. They sat beside each other while Romina and Rednaxela sitting across from them. Romina dropped her milk.

"Did both of you sleep late again last night?" she eyed them both.

Eagle nibbled on his granola bar, he lacks energy for an eye-roll. "Isn't obvious?"

Crein rubbed his watery eyes and pointed at Eagle. "This guy's hard to beat at versus games."

"And you're a guy that's too stubborn to admit defeat." He rested his sleepy head on his palm.

Rednaxela's jubilant once again been inflamed. "Hey! Can I join? Let's do a multi-player game!" his eyes sparked.

"Not a chance!" they both said in unison. Crein pulled down his right lower eyelid and Eagle stuck his tongue out at him and they pointed their index finger at each other. "We still got a score to settle!" answered in unison.

"Prepare to be kick on the shin, Ryu." Crein threatened, indicating a character in Street Fighter.

"Anytime, Ken. _ANYTIME._" Eagle challenged Crein's favorite.

Romina pat Rednaxela's depressed shoulder with an underneath Morse code of: _it's okay. Just let them have their fun._

Crein and Eagle both dashed out of the classroom once they heard the bell rang for the last time, leaving Romina and Rednaxela in sighing resignation. They raced to get to Eagle's room to start their _competitive play _in another words: Computer game. Once inside, they plugged and clicked Playstation 2 in Action with the latest gaming CD.

They lay their tried body on the warm carpeted floor and stare into the shadows. They felt they were children again, only playing and eating as their priority of need. Crein slung his arms below his head and began to talk.

"I can't wait to see her the day after tomorrow."

"You meant to say _tomorrow. _It's already Friday you know."

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Crein playfully punched his head at the disorientation.

Eagle hit him a pillow on his face. "Let's get some sleep. We still have classes later."

Crein whacked Eagle with the pillow. "I don't want to go to school. I want to sleep all day."

"Suit yourself." Without complains. "I'll tell that you had this disease called _narcoleptic._" Followed by a throaty laugh.

"Hey!" Crein protested, throwing another pillow. "Don't make fun of me while I'm gone." Eagle continues giving a devilish giggle. "I'll kill you when you get home!"

He smirked confidently. "Not in a million years, _Ken-Ken_." He said ridiculing Crein's favorite Street Fighter character.


	12. Chapter 12: Why is she?

**Chapter Twelve: Why is she…?**

As Crein said, he didn't go to class that day. But Eagle forced himself out of bed that morning. Needless to say: Eagle also wanted to sleep throughout the day. That's one of his favorite hobbies of course. Adding up to the series is: teasing. However one of the free problems of lack of sleep is: A throbbing headache. He then seeks the help of the building's medical professional… Kei.

He thought he'd find him at the infirmary and at the same time, ask what happened to his cousin. It's been three days before they seen Kei around, same with Hamiru. Thus, he slid open the door… there was no one there. He let himself in and goes through the medicine cabinet, he stopped short after when he found out that the only infirmary bed was covered by a white curtain. It was unusual to drape it around… unless there was someone who was resting. Curiosity kicked in, crossing the floor, Eagle noticed a post-it paper on the bedside table.

It read: Gone for a meeting, just rest and I'll be back with lunch. – Kei.

His heart raced; the note clearly meant only one person.

That afternoon, his mother informed him that Crein went home after breakfast. For the rest of the class, he muted everything including the nagging mouths of Rednaxela and Romina. Eagle confined himself in his room and planted his tired body behind the covers. Though his mind was still wide and alert, he tried to sleep. But, things that rolled in his thoughts: the reminder that he found Hamiru sleeping soundly on the infirmary bed. He became restless since then.

Hamiru's face marked exhaustion; she has a darkened area below her eyes, she was paler than Eagle could remember. But what stunned him was her unbraided hair sprawled on her shoulders and her glasses-free eyes. She was somewhat different yet the same. Eagle studied her, memorizing her face as if he was looking for a flaw.

Eagle forced his mind to return to the present time. To let distraction sink in, he grabbed the remote and flicked the television to life: in the middle of an historical drama that didn't exactly held his attention. His hand phone thundered in his pocket and picked it up on the second ring.

"Turn on tonight's news, Eagle." It was Crein who called with haste.

Eagle switched to the next station—a female anchor announcing news from showbiz entertainment. "—Said it was fatigue that made singer Hikari collapsed from yesterday's rehearsal. He said that the young star is currently resting in a hospital. Hikari's manager also included that the fans should look forward on the upcoming summer concert."

"I almost had a heart attack when I heard Hikari collapsed." Eagle heard Crein said. "By the way… don't forget tomorrow, alright. And bring stuff with you so we can have fun." Crein giggled. "I can't wait to see Hamiru." a paused. "Hey, are you listening? Oi. Talk to me. I know, I know, I'm shocked too on what happened to Hikari. Hey, hey! Eagle!"

"Ah, yeah, I'm listening." Eagle snapped. "Right, see you tomorrow." he ended the conversation.

The restlessness became active again. It confused him on what to react: do or even think. His tangled mind was jumping from one topic to another: From Hamiru's face to Hikari's latest news, the throbbing headache to his heart's racing beat, his unsaid words to his unsettled feelings. He dragged himself through the terrace. Eagle welcomes the cold air to wash the thoughts, using the temperature as a distraction and letting it pour in him. He doesn't need to be preoccupied by something he doesn't understand to begin with.

"_What the heck is going on with me?_" he cursed himself. "Why am I jittery with some~"

"_Her." _ The word popped in his thoughts. The_ her_ he's referring to is the person talking to a lady, just a few houses passed from his location: in a yellow parka with white scarf around her neck, navy sweatpants and sneakers. She wears her hair in a loose ponytail without glasses. His eyes were locked on that certain person. It bugs him on how an introvert easily can make a conversation with a complete stranger, even made a thankful smile. The question is—why on earth did he need to tightly grip the bars?

He patiently (and numbly) observes his specimen, on how she walks on the direction the lady pointed, straight then right. Eagle's specimen then scratched her golden head and turns right on the first corner behind the rest of the houses.

"Where the hell is she going?" There were more questions underneath.

Eagle was fighting over whether he's going to follow her or clandestinely observe her from afar. _Isn't it the same?_ His thought asked. His brows furrowed deeply. Why the hell is he thinking about following her? Eagle mentally rolled his eyes on the ridiculous state of mind. However, regardless… curiosity or not, she's still a girl and SHE shouldn't be alo~

"_Huh?_" he noticed a figure from the edge of his sight. "_Her _again?" He had loosen his grip, with relief? Or with a sigh?

Eagle once again looks at his subject of observation; she was wandering around, like a little lost puppy…

"_Puppy?_" his mind doubted.

A tug of calling her, teasing her, even a force of jumping from his balcony for a rescue was already charged in his nerves, waiting and acting them out. Another half was pulling to observe her longer because he found her amusing and hilarious when she started to search and wanders around the neighborhood.

Both sides are draw—he wanted to draw her attention but his voice was caught in his throat, he wanted to dash out of the house but his hands still held the balcony bars, he wanted her to know where he is, but she doesn't need to know she's been _under surveillance._ Some parts of Eagle agreed to help her, the other part was waiting for her to find him.

She begun to walk and round the corner to where she had turned a while ago. A few moments later, Eagle crippled a laugh finding her re-appearing on the opposite side. A rewind of wandering and searching with a mixture of scratching her golden head looking confused was absolutely humorous for Eagle.


	13. Chapter 13 Taming An Introverted Animal

**Chapter Thirteen: How To Tame An Introverted Animal**

"_This is the same street, no doubt._" Hamiru said in her mind, thinking on why she ended up in the same place again.

She wanders her sight for a person whom she would like to ask for directions again, but it seems though the lady from earlier was the last luck she could find. People seldom go out in this time of night. Which means it sucks, she was lost. Even though she wanted to call Kei, well… his on night duty and for some reason, Hamiru don't like to bother him in his work. Thus, she has to figure out the way for herself—definitely sucks. However, there was an option: first, she'll look for someone for aid. Second, keep walking and wander around. Thirdly, call Kei and ask to pick her up.

"Hey! Lost kitty on the street!"

She heard someone, was that voice referring to her? Regardless… she needs to find that person whom she can ask for help. She turned to her left then right, circled around then scratched her head—no one but her.

There was an insulting giggle from nowhere. "Over here! You wandering cat!"

Hamiru clearly heard the owner of the voice, behind her. Looking up, she saw a guy on a balcony, waving his long arm to get her attention and boy, he did get Hamiru's attention. She then shrank at an impossible size—it wasn't the time to be meeting this guy _unprepared_ tonight. Her surprising green eyes met the teasing brown of the enigmatic, Eagle Vision.

"Why are you roaming in the middle of the night?" Eagle asked arriving in front of her.

He wore a wool jacket and loose pants, his platinum hair shimmers under the scarce light. Hamiru got stunned and couldn't muster a word of greeting. She doesn't know what to react to their _sudden meeting_. Asking Rednaxela was okay, talking to Romina was no problem, Crein sociable attitude makes her want to say more. However, to Eagle? Hamiru's shy meter blasted up, tongue rolled back whenever she makes a conversation with him. He has this effect on her each time when they'll about to talk and she always found it confusing.

"Well?" his voice was waiting. Hamiru's sound was caught on her throat. "I don't read minds, anemic girl."

Without a warning… her stomach made a loud sound. Hamiru blushed, embarrassed. Eagle smirked, clamping a hand over his mouth, showing not to laugh.

"But I do understand a stomach growl." He stuck his thumb, pointing a way. "Let's go, I know just the right place."

Seeing Hamiru tonight lessen the exhausted expression from earlier, she was recharge from having a full day of sleep. Being with Hamiru needs a constant surveillance on her actions and gestures when she doesn't share what's in her mind. That's what Eagle learned from a month of—Observing, listening, noticing and studying the introverted jinx girl. It was harder to elaborate since she was aloof to him, mostly because he kept his distance from her, adding continues teasing and calling her various pet names. It doesn't bother Eagle but it does irritate him when he feels he was the _bad companion_ type in their small clique, not to mention the frustration on how uncomfortable Hamiru is, seating across the table in the Ramen house, where they had dinner a few weeks ago. He noticed Hamiru sneaked shy glances at him and still embarrassed about how loud her stomach made.

Eagle shot her a glare, "Talk or I'll make you talk."

Hamiru flinched like a cat whose hair stand on end due to fright. "_You idiot! You just made her more scared than before!" _his mind chastised._ "Go apologize!_" Eagle pushed by his conscience. But when he's about to apologize…

"Ahm, I'm really sorry that I bother you, Vision."

Eagle kept a straight face while a twinge of uneasiness makes its entrance to dominate his emotion. "_That's right; I made her to call me only by my last name._" he wanted to erase the feeling and rephrase what he said. But, it was too late. He refused to be called by his name, he wasn't against it but he knew it was the right decision since the _suspicion_ lives. However, he was haunted by last month's events—the cause of her last wounds but still stubborn to admit the wrong.

Hamiru smiled shyly. "And… thank you for accompanying me here." she bowed in appreciation.

That slows the hurt. He took a detour to less awkward. "So, how are you?" _That's it, keep it up._ His mental self agreed. Hamiru's eyes wandered to different angle. Eagle fidgeted. "Did I say something weird? _Why is she so tense?_"

"Ahmmm…." She bought time to think. "I'm okay." The safest answer, "Thanks for asking." She smiled again.

"_What?_" it wasn't the answer he was looking for? "You meant to say your hospitalization went well?" he translated.

Hamiru flinched again, a sweat bead forming on her forehead. "Yes, yes!" she hastily said. "It went well."

Eagle arched a scrutinizing brow… "Good to hear, so…" he started the interrogation. "When did you leave the hospital?"

A silent moment passed. "Thi –This morning."

Eagle nodded and without thinking… "Ah, no wonder I saw you at the infirmary today."

_YIKES! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?_ His mental image panicked but managed to continue his straight face. _You dummy! You sounded like a stalker! Drop it, drop it! You have to lessen you infamous attitude towards her, right? Be like Crein; carry all the conversation with her._

Hamiru blushed more. "I, I…" she stutters. "I was tired from all the…" she paused like she was thinking what to say. "Examinations." She added quickly.

"It's good to hear that's finished." _ Yes! That's right, keep going! Now get her order, she's hungry._ "Alright, it's about time we get to the important part." He raised his hand for a service and a waiter dashed to take their order. He pointed at the menu. "I'll have this…" He turned to Hamiru. "What are you having?"

"Ahm…" A quick glances at the menu. She pointed various things on the menu.

"You're that hungry?" Eagle asked. _You can do it, Eagle… make her feel more relaxed with you._

Hamiru nodded, her blush deepens. Eagle's inner mind guidance told him it was going well. But then, he found himself studying her again just like the first days of her transfer, however right now, without glasses, he now clearly see the faded thinned wound from last months injury and just below her right eye is a faint dot—a mole, but what glued him was Hamiru's emerald stone eyes, gleaming under the bright lighting. He wanted to make a conversation about it when their order arrived. Hamiru ordered two sets of sushi, a hotpot and two steaming bowl of Ramen.

"But I didn't order this." Eagle pointed at the noodle.

"You just order one, so I also ordered some for you as well." Hamiru looked down her own bowl.

A warm and comforting feeling thoroughly cruised Eagle. It was the first time he heard Hamiru talked that long. Her voice was soothing, maybe because he felt her ease a little. Hence, he needs to break more that awkward wall covering her. He wants to and he needs to… to make guilt get out of his system and clear his conscience. His order arrived, a whole apple pie, the store's best dessert. When he's about to open a topic, he noticed Hamiru again—on her seat without moving with a straight stare.

"What happened to you?" he strikes his fork on the pie getting a portion. No answer. "Hey," he called, still no answer.

Irritation creeping from the surface, he'll tease her again if she doesn't answer him… he lift his fork to his mouth, Hamiru's eyes follow. He arched a brow, putting the fork down. Her eyes followed after, he gestured the fork to the right, left, up and down. As if Hamiru's head and eyes have strings that glued on the fork, she precisely held her gaze to wherever it may goes.

Why the fork?

Something stirred in interest… he moved the fork to his mouth, opening it in the process. She mimicked by opening hers. He played with Hamiru a few moments longer and then… he crippled a laugh…

He knows how to tame her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Night Is Getting Deeper

**Chapter Fourteen: The Night Is Getting Deeper**

Sushi, Ramen and Hotpot were completely out of interest once Hamiru took a bite of the Apple pie. It took Eagle a full minute before requiring a force out of the daze. Unbelievably, Hamiru has been transfigured into a deformed person with two opal shape blush drawn across her cheeks as she chow down on the soft pieces of the dessert, her whole body brighten with beaming happiness, she indeed indulges herself to the taste.

Eagle found his own mind in ease, just looking at her enjoying as if it was the most common thing in the world. He could stay like this for long hours and never be bored. A nice and pleasant ambience surrounded them, no other people around, just the two of them. Sadly, he was brought out to the surface by the waiter who handed them their receipt and left it on the edge of the table. When he snagged his hand into his pocket without swaying his eyes in front…

"Where's my wallet?" He said abruptly, turning him into the present.

He searched for the other pocket… his hand only found a cool thin wire. He remembered his wallet is in his other jacket. Eagle then looked at Hamiru who still chibi incarnate. Her big bubbly bejeweled eyes saw the receipt, she mumbled something unintelligible because the fork is still inside her mouth, she shook her head twice and she pulled out a bill that sums up to ten thousand yen and waved at the waiter. Eagle was clearly embarrassed, he let a girl pay. Although, he wasn't the one who ordered all the food, but it was the least thing he could do for all the teasing and name calling.

"That was yummy!" Hamiru chimed with two blushed of satisfaction.

They were walking back towards the neighborhood, both carrying three boxes of Apple pie. Eagle left dumbfounded after Hamiru devoured her meal—adding two more orders. Eagle got full too, mostly from watching her eat the whole thing. They had a light conversation about school and Hamiru's hospitalization. He noticed the pre-awkward talk vanish and it gained a new approach. Hamiru's thick social barrier thinned in an instant thanks to Hamiru's apple-craze attitude that he just discovered awhile ago and adding to the mix, the pleasant friendly aura around them. Because Hamiru asked for Eagle's apple pie earlier, she exchanged it with three whole boxes.

They walked side by side with minimal proximity. It was a quiet albeit cool night for a stroll, only their heels clicking on the cemented road. Eagle took a turn on the corner…

"Where are we going?"

"Your apartment."

Hamiru blinked in confusion. "Is it that way?" she pointed straight. "I thought it was that way."

Eagle shook his head, sticking out his thumb to the side. "This is the way to your apartment and that way…" he meant straight. "Leads you back to where we met earlier, in front of my house."

She nodded, understandably. "I see…"

He smirked, they were really talking freely. "Are you directionally challenged? Come on, let's get you home."

"Get in, it's getting late. I don't want to be late for tomorrow's appointment."

Eagle flashed a grin, a telltale about visiting. He slightly pushed on Hamiru's back towards the apartment's entrance hall. Hamiru stumbled a little and turned around to find Eagle started to walk away.

"Wa-wait, Vis~" she stammered.

Eagle flinched at his half-said name, the social barrier started to barricade her. Reality hit him hard—though they may already surpassed the talking phase but not nearly enough for first name basis. Therefore, he ignored the warning with a poker face and looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks for this." trying levity as he waved the three boxes of apple pies. He won't give Hamiru a chance. "Get inside and get some sleep." Another paused. "Anemic girl." he said playfully toyed with her pet name.

Eagle never noticed that his body was tired until he crashed on the bed, waiting for heavy sleep… a few minutes have passed, the ticking of the clock sounded louder, he was still wide awake. He pushed off the covers to disperse the pinning things which kept his alertness.

One of the things to get his mind empty is getting a fresh, cool air. He took a long deep breath, inviting the cold down to his lungs thus, pushing out the remnants of the thoughts. It washed away little of the reminders but another batch of images flowing freely on his eyes—Lights in the top apartment of Chateau Village are still on.

Hamiru haven't gone to sleep yet.

He continued to watch as if his eyes meant to see this—the patio door slid open and Hamiru look up to the starry night, wearing a beige sweat shirt. Eagle's breath quicken as her golden hair lay loose under her shoulder creating a ray of gold shade. She was undeniably bright, a morning sun at pre-dawn.

He returned inside, sliding the door shut behind. His brown gaze rested to the table beside his bed… a picture frame facing down on the surface.

Eagle shut close his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: It Was Our World

**Chapter Fifteen: It Was Our World…**

Crein stepped in a shopping market, a few blocks from home with plenty of time to spare for the agreed time of that morning. He wore a dark sleeveless V-neck cashmere sweater over a light-blue collared shirt and loose denims, his casual wear but click for a bachelor. Every now and then, female turned their heads towards his direction. However, not enough to get his attention, Crein inclined himself to the rows of beverage from non-alcoholic to carbonated drinks. He pondered for a minute, thinking what kind of drink the others would like. Specifically…

"If I'm Hamiru… What would I choose to drink?"

Rednaxela got carried away from making various shapes of rice balls: Round, oval and the traditional triangle. He even filled it with salmon, tuna and pickled plum. All wrapped up with Nori. He was excited to spend the day with his friends; it was the first time in awhile that he prepared snacks for everyone, so he'll make an effort. After a while, he finally finished putting the last layer of the lunch box and turned to the clock: 9:32am.

"Yikes! I'm going be late!" He dashed out of the kitchen dragging the lunch boxes with extreme agitation.

The bell chimed after Romina opened the door of one of her favorite cake and ice cream shop in the neighborhood. She wore a cute yellow flannel shirt and jeans. She was greeted by the staff and with a trained eye, scanned the short cakes available on the clear window container. From strawberry flavored to plain chiffons, varieties of syrups to different toppings, luscious dark chocolates to appetizing white mocha. An attendant offered their flavor of the month: Blueberry chiffon with frosting and caramel glaze.

"Is Hamiru the adventurous type when it comes to sweets?"

Later that morning, Romina was the first to arrive at their meeting place: in front of the school gate, twenty minutes early. She was excited to see what kind of apartment an introvert has. Not to mention, Hamiru is a fan of Hikari. Perhaps her room is similar to Romina's which is full of posters of Hikari from the first cover album to the recent shot of silver lining; all plastered (she made wallpaper out of it) Crein followed close carrying two plastic bags, the drinks he volunteered to contribute.

"You're late!" Romina chastised, playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, hold your horses. _I am __**not**_ _late_." He emphasized. "And excited." He grinned

Rednaxela was five minutes late, hovering across the pavement with four layered lunch boxes supported by both hands. His white jacket was unkempt and hurrying like crazy. They laughed when he almost tripped on his own feet.

"This is the first time that we'll hang out besides Eagle's house, that's why I made extras." Rednaxela explained.

"Yeah, us too." Crein giggled. "I was really ecstatic this morning that I bought more than enough for us."

"And I was so picky on choosing desserts; I don't know whether Hamiru likes berries, chocolates or caramel short cakes." Romina began. "So I bought the whole set!"

Crein nudged her. "You're excited because you're the only girl in the group before Hamiru transferred."

They talked some more to kill time while waiting for Eagle; about how days were lively, full of smiles and laughter. It was Rednaxela who changed the subject.

"You know what? The three of you we're so close since last year that you don't mingle with others." He turned to Crein. "You were the most sociable but only when there's someone approached you first." He looks to the other side. "While Romina wasn't that friendly with the other girls, but usually found talkative with Eagle and Crein." He smiled. "And Eagle… there was always this wall that he only opens with the both of you. All together, the three of you have your own world as if you were trying to protect your friendship from outsiders. When I first found out that you guys like Hikari's music, I thought we would start to hang-out and talk more. But, it all changed when Hamiru transferred. "

"Yeah, it all started when we met her." Romina gleamed. "I must say, we did change. Right, Crein?"

He nodded. "Yes, I agree… Even though, it's still weird for me having an introvert as one of my friends."

Rednaxela grinned. "And what's weirder is Crein turning down confessions and haven't gotten to dates lately."

"You want to know what's weird…?" Romina elbowed Rednaxela. "That president goofy is one of our friends."

"Eagle is the weirdest…" Crein stated and they nodded in unison. "His usual enigmatic and taciturnity lessens. He even initiates a topic aside from Hikari's music and he also smirks a lot than before."

The atmosphere really did change. Their laughter, their smiles hasn't had any barriers at all.

"Though Hamiru didn't talk much, she bonded us strongly with an invisible thread." Rednaxela added after awhile.

"This all began when I accidentally hit the ball, to think that she's a jinx."

"When she saved me..." Romina whispered.

Crein smiled. "I became curious at her geeky personality."

They noticed a tall guy wearing a cool black thermal shirt with multi striped scarf that rounded on his neck for warmth and fitted denim pants… it was Eagle, walking close, waving for a greeting and behind him with a few strides is Hamiru. She was in her usual one-sided braids and glasses, in a lavender long-sleeved knitted clothes and ever old-fashioned dress that stopped above her ankles. Crein jumped at Eagle and messed up his hair. Romina in her exaggerated jubilance greeted Hamiru and showed the box of short cakes for them to share later that afternoon. Rednaxela smiled at the scene and enjoyed the view.

_Our small world widened, it grew even wider when we met her… we never thought we could share these friendship to others… and thus, it became… the world of ours._


	16. Chapter 16: Discovering Hamiru

**Chapter Sixteen: Discovering Hamiru**

Walking back to Chateau Village was weirdly long. Well, at least for Hamiru because she's leading the gang. Meanwhile, Romina is arguing with Crein about the miss-matched snacks and drinks trailing behind Eagle and Red having their own discussion. Hamiru's familiarizing every corner to her flat, really confused on where to go next. Wishing Eagle would _help_ her on the way… just like what happened earlier that morning.

Eagle waited in the receiving area of Chateau Village after asking the receptionist to notify Hamiru of a visitor, thinking she might need some help on something or... somewhere, having seen last night's _lost puppy skit_ sent him to decide to go assist her (means somewhere) since he was only a block away. Seating on one of the modernly styled single couch, he surveyed the lobby which he didn't have time to spare yesterday. His eyes drifted first on the long glass table with a bouquet of wild flowers in a sleek vase, fragile figurines of swans aligning the table edges and the table was surrounded with suspiciously custom made ottomans, next is the polished marbled pearl floor which his sneakers made squeaky sounds as he entered (thanking the dark red carpet under his shoes while seating) the three layer chandelier hanging like glittering diamonds were luminating the giving a luxurious ambience. The wall is made mainly with floor to ceiling glasses, every inch of the place was bound for wealth and Eagle got tense seeing other people on their black suits, briefcases and cellphone on ears come by with an oozing aura of _richness_ and _money_. A tiny thought sprang up as the other automated door separating the flat proper and receiving area opened and the one he's waiting for finally arrive… Hamiru is living with a gold spoon in her mouth.

Which do not radiate from her… even now T_T

Unlike yesterday's attire of parka and sweatpants, it was nicer than a long-sleeved knitted clothes and the ever old-fashioned dress that stopped above her ankles, more fitting for an old-maid he must say. Not to include the same braided hair in school and those big rounded fake glasses and not to ever mention the miss-matched sneakers that squeaked loudly in her way to Eagle.

_Definitely nothing radiates from her except… geek. _He internally commented but admiringly surprised because she wasn't like the other rich people who belittle others with their hot airs and confidence in money-making. Thus, she stayed humble, quiet… and introverted. They greeted each other and Hamiru was appreciatively relieved, she has someone (who's not directionally challenged) to pick-up the others in their meeting place.

"Hey! What gives?" Crein grumbled when he bumped on Rednaxela when he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, he nearly knocked off the lunch box that he was carefully carrying. He looks around and noticed they weren't even near the house. Though, they were walking some time now. "We're not even there yet!"

"We were just following Hamiru and we stopped because it was taking so long." Said Red, checking the lunch boxes.

"What's the matter now?" Romina followed Crein's grumble.

Hamiru scratched her golden head with confusion, giving two opposite street a deep mental debate. Eagle sighed; he was both expecting and not expecting it, since he pointed the directions to where she should turn. Eagle manually turned her short-term-_less_ skull to the west.

"Oh! Now I remember! Go west and Onyx street is two corners away." Hamiru chimed. Other's blinked in puzzlement.

Right after the next street, Hamiru rewind the previous confusion and of course… others did the same blinking as Eagle did the same navigation. Until, FINALLY… they were inside _Chateau Village_'s receiving hall. Rest assured.

Crein, Rednaxela and Romina mimicked Eagle's awe earlier that morning, seeing the same modern line of displays. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing about Hamiru, being a rich kid renting in this high-raised condominium. Including… why did they even coiled it _village_? It was more of an Apartelle, a combination of apartment and hotel. Further inside, hidden from the receiving area were rows of food stalls: from Asian, European and western cuisines to a pizza parlor, ice cream and coffee café which surprisingly Starbucks. Even a Salon and Spa, another _hidden treasure_ of the suggested Apartelle is the beautiful four-leveled water fountain on the center with a cupid having a bow and arrow in hand shooting downward. Looking up, its seven floors finished with white balcony bars, the stair plan is curved, covered with red carpet, its handrail incorporated with wood and metal. At the top, you can see a huge glass, giving sunlight a welcome. Beside the stairs, Hamiru keyed-in her floor and the elevator door ranged open. The small compartment can accommodate up to eight persons with a maximum weight of 900 Kilos and made of three 8-foot mirrors, Romina took her digital camera and took pictures of them goofing at their reflections (Romina, Crein and Rednaxela of course. They were amazed by the construction, well Eagle hid his remarks but joined in the picture and Hamiru happily have the very first picture with them.) While waiting for the door to reach its destination or someone wants to go up… Fortunately, no one dared to disturb. At the chimed of the elevator door open to the seventh floor… they eagerly roamed the noiseless corridor and view the balcony. They learned that every floor has five doors: two has 32sq. meters, one of the either end of the floor beside the stairs, the other two has 42 sq. enclosing both sides of the only 64 sq. meters. Hamiru's floor is in the middle.

While the others praise the building's architecture, taking pictures and asking Hamiru about this and that, Eagle was in not so deep thoughts. _No doubt being a rich kid,_ Eagle scrutinized Hamiru with a quick glance. He inwardly shook his head. "_No one will ever think that a geeky walking introverted bookworm came from a high social ranked family."_

Entering a golden hamster's loft… Crein was expectant to see more modern styled furniture, Rednaxela was excited to see sleek and well-planned room, Eagle's thinking about paintings and lots of books with the latest gadgets while Romina imagining Hamiru's apartment full of posters of Hikari.


	17. Chapter 17: Hamster's Cradle

**Chapter Seventeen: Hamster's Cradle**

A tiny disappointment was starting to upload in their faces because Hamiru's loft was… well, kind of… empty. It looked like someone just moved in a few days ago: cardboard boxes aligned the wall with sealing tape still plastered on top, the well planned room Rednaxela thought changed into a near- empty hall if it weren't for the warm looking maroon carpeted floor and a table covered with plain cloth. Its walls' bare white compared to Romina's wall to wall posters of Hikari. Thanks to the stylish open kitchen showing the complete showcase with various rounded fruits on a fruit platter displayed on the counter. However, to Eagle's surprised –a collection of books in two classical wooden shelves angled the corner edge beside the wall to ceiling sliding glass door that he figured was the patio and there's an interesting piece of furniture that they weren't expected to see from a quiet looking girl…

A baby grand piano. Four feet eleven inches solid walnut Yamaha baby grand piano, it made them briefly astonish, eyes widened in awe.

The guys settled on the floor, crossed-legs while Romina and Hamiru rummaged the kitchen. Rednaxela can't help wander his eyes around albeit nothing else to see. Despite the furniture-less in both entertainment and living room showcase, the loft does kind of _suit_s Hamiru in a mysterious sort of way. When the girls returned with the trays of sliced short cakes and glasses with ice, Crein pushed forth his build-in charisma and took the tray off Hamiru's hand. Red gave a coughing gesture that made Eagle noticed him…

"Seriously?" he muttered under his fist.

Eagle coughed, clearing his throat. "You can say that again."

Crein seated on Eagle's right while Hamiru is sandwiched between Romina and him, Romina distributed the sliced strawberry cakes and Hamiru put each one's glass, Crein threw in root-beers at the guys and ginger ale for girls. Unfortunately, Hamiru refused the drink. Crein insisted she choose from the remaining beverages and found a milk shake. Eagle spotted the green labeled carton –Green Apple.

_As expected. _And pour the brown colored liquid to his glass, held it and made a toss.

"I'm sorry for bringing all of you at a time like this." Hamiru pointed out the boxes. "I planned on unpacking earlier but I woke up late."

Romina nudged her "It's perfectly fine, Hamiru. Don't need to be a worrywart. By the way, you play that?"

The rest looked at the piano. Hamiru blushed. "Um… Yeah."

"Really? That's awesome!" Crein exclaimed, praising her. "Since when?"

"Since five…" She said meekly but her cheeks deep scarlet.

"Awesome…" Red second the motion.

Eagle merely watched them as they ganged up to make Hamiru play a piece – and they won. Without a music sheet or notes, her fingers danced on the key as she produced a very wonderful sonata… she awe stunned them, filling them with real music that they only heard in TVs, Radio stations and CDs –from Hikari's new album: _Nocturnal Light_, composed mainly of piano strings. _If I could see you,_ a sonata which will keep you want to see someone's smile.

With extreme radiance emanating from the hardcore fans (overtly presence only) they rained Hamiru with questions and they won't settle for anything out of the weather. How well she played, how perfect it was and lastly… Where the heck did she purchased Hikari's _piano piece_?

"eBay." She answered sweetly, presenting a compilation of music sheet. "I haven't memorized all, but _Dreams_ is one of my favorite." She added and they nodded.

While the others keep bombarding Hamiru with questions, Eagle leisurely detailing every corner but gave a pregnant pause on the closed door which took up the quarter space… _her room._ His mind obviously aimed.

"Oi, is that your room?" said flatly.

Two set of heads begun turning. "..Yes." Hamiru admitted with a gulp.

"Let's see then…" Eagle's long arms grasped the knob.

Quick as a hamster, Hamiru pulled shut her room from opening. Eagle was indeed surprised, he didn't even heard footsteps and thus, he felt her sweaty hands with compromised features of nervousness and anxiety.

"Are you _hiding_ something, piano girl?" Eagle changed his pet name with irritation and frustratingly eyed her.

Hamiru gravely shook her head. "N-n-no-not at all." her voiced jumbled. "m-my room i-i-is messy!"

Eagle didn't look convince, he rattled the knob, Hamiru opposed him again. He turned at the others for support. Crein received the message nudging Rednaxela and Romina.

"Well, well, well…" Crein's curiosity grew. "You are hiding something." He grinned at the door frame.

"Come on, Hamiru. We want to see your room." Romina took the follow-up and help with the door opening.

"No, no, no, no, no." panicky Hamiru try to oppose the increasing force.

"Okay guys, on three." Rednaxela announced. Hamiru gulped again. "One…" Eagle smirked. "Two…" Crein couldn't wait.

"Three!" both Crein and Eagle declared.

Once the door had been forcefully opened, they all stumbled on the ground.

"Ouch! Crein, remind me hating you for awhile." Romina exclaimed after plunging on Crein's back.

"And remind me hating Eagle for the brute force and get off me! You're heavy!" He cried, pushing himself off the floor.

While they bicker, Eagle's eyes refocused its vision to the fur-white carpeted floor. He pressed against the floor making the person behind him move, he heard a faint muffled sound then a combined surprised.

Romina who expected wall to wall Hikari pictures…"Giant Panda posters?"

Crein blinked at the sight of the bed. "Panda bed?"

"Stuffed Panda?" Rednaxela exclaimed in a heartbeat.

Eagle dubiously looked at Hamiru which he expected to be a _solid fan_ of Hikari. "_Fan_-da?"

The room which Hamiru defensively protected includes: a row of stuffed Giant Panda in various sizes that cluttered from corner to corner, a cute Panda duvet with matching pillows, a wall clock and posters that plastered on walls. Hamiru blushed in embarrassment in discovering her pile collection of the endangered species from China which was.


	18. Chapter 18: Seven Rules in Truth & Dare

**Chapter Eighteen: Seven Rules In Truth and Dare**

They settled in the living room with another batch of charged questions to the covertly fan of Giant Pandas. They laughed and laughed some more (Eagle is an exemption, he smirked a lot) until it was time to play a game… after a couple of failed attempts to get the others agree…

"Remember the game we played before?" Crein tried to recall the name "…Kiss and Tell?"

Romina whack his head. "That's Truth or Dare, Casanova."

"I remember that! I haven't played it for years. Let's give a go then." Red swiped a glance to those who hasn't squeaked.

That earned an interest from Hamiru. "Sounds fun, I'm in."

Red turned to Eagle who sighed in resentment. "…Go ahead."

They rounded the table as Crein started to spin the glass bottle at the center—anxious about who will be the first on the hot seat and nervous about what will their question might be. (Ahem, Eagle not included.)

Crein cracked his knuckles. "Get ready Bench-warmer."

"Bench-warmer?" exclaimed Rednaxela to the tenth power.

He nodded a snide reply. "Duh, who else?" he cocked his head to Eagle. "He's an autistic Pretty Boy." he eyed Romina, "She's an Amazon girl." he grins at Hamiru. "And she's the _cute_ dork." Crein's sarcasm cut off when Hamiru blushed deepening to scarlet making his charm switched on. "Are you embarrassed, Hamiru?" he flashed his white awed teeth. "Do you like to be called _cute_? You know, I can always say you're ~"

Romina brushed her fist on his head. "You're not complimenting Hamiru at all!" a huge nerve pulsating at her forehead. "You're just teasing her like Eagle!" he turned to Hamiru apologetic. "Don't listen to them, Hamiru." she nags her finger to Crein. "He's a sweet talker because he's professional Casanova." The finger switched to Eagle. "And he enjoys teasing because he's a Sadist." The pointer made its way to Rednaxela. "And… he's a goof."

The guys' eyes twitched with mock-humor echoing the name coiling. "I'm a what?" Crein sharpened his eyes.

"I'm a goof?" Rednaxela's eyes turned glassy.

"…Sadist?" a dead tone from Eagle, he glared at Romina. "You're a hopeless white lady."

Hamiru wasn't sure how the bickering started and how it will end. She scratched her un-itchy scalp with a forming of sweat bead falling on her head –the game will have to wait.

Crein made a _you-must-answer-or- else look_ to Rednaxela who gulped. "Who do you like more? Hamiru or Romina?"

"wha-wha-wha-wha-what?" red over-reacted. "What kind of question is that?" he panicked, sweat started to burst.

Hamiru took a surprised look behind her glasses while Crein half-shrugged. "Just curious…"

"Why us?" Romina snorted, daggers animatedly throwing out her eyes. Crein answered a smile.

Rednaxela fidgeted. "Do-do-do-do I ha-have to answer that?" still in exaggerated panic.

"Rule number one…" they heard Eagle started to say. "Of Truth or Dare, no questioning."

"That's kind of personal, you know?" he searched for a possible diversion.

Eagle sighed. "Rule number two… If you don't want to answer…" he bore his sight to the near melted Rednaxela.

"I choose dare!" he declared. Crein's smile widened.

The _dare_ was to bunny jump twenty times while barking like a dog. After Rednaxela's embarrassing moment –the bottle was again span at the center of the table.

"Okay, Romi… Truth or Dare?" Rednaxela asked. Romina look dumfounded in choosing, she forgot the rules.

It was Eagle who talked. "Rule Number three… the '_it'_ can choose to whether to reveal the question or make the player forcefully choose either one."

Hamiru nodded. "I see… So Romina will be forced to do the dare or answer truthfully."

Romina stopped for a fraction, thinking and weighing her options. "I choose _truth_."

"Between Crein and Eagle… who do you like more?"

Elbows from the aforementioned names made contact with Red's hard skull. "How dare you rephrase the question?" they said in unison and steam evaporated on the site. "You even include me!" Eagle protested.

Romina blushed. Hamiru's jaw dropped. The reason have been muffled with a translation: "When we were in junior high, a rumor said you turn down Crein because you like Eagle, but the three of you remain close with each other."

Crein yanked Rednaxela. "You idiot! How dare you open back a bad memory?"

Hamiru's green eyes blinked in interest as the allegation proved to be true after a couple of years—thinking Crein had once confessed to Romina. The gleam in Hamiru emerges—she likes to hear _love stories_.

"It really bothers me because our classmates kept speculating things, that's why I want to know the truth!" he pleaded.

Romina who got a stern look before answering, "I don't like either of them. I turn down Crein because I don't like him more than a friend." her sturdy gaze locked on Red. "Alright, since I answered your question, let's continue the game!"

While the bottle spins, Hamiru took noticed Romina's sentence. Though she answered the detailed question—she didn't answer the main question: _who do you like more? Crein or Eagle_? It was like a missing piece from a branch of mystery. Hamiru roamed some theory but not the truth itself. The worst thing about thinking of possible explanations and speculations is that… it buries the raw truth. However, you need theories as your guide in quenching your curiosity not to meddle in people's lives.

"Got you!" Hamiru heard Romina's triumph as if she was waiting for the chance in questioning—Eagle.

Eagle made Red's head as his arm-rest. "Rule number four." He flicked four longs fingers. "You can't rephrase a question for the _third time_." His thumb tucked-out. "Five, the "_truth and dare"_ command shall only be use once in every game."

Romina gritted her teeth in frustration killing Eagle with her eyes while he just bore his lazy vision at her, Hamiru tugged Crein's sleeves, who inched closer. "How many rules do truth and dare have?"

"Seven." Crein begun with a charming smile. "Actually, Hamiru… what we're playing is our modified truth or dare. We made the rules just for fun. " He inched more, their shoulders barely brushing. He was about to say something when they heard a protest. "That's Rule number six." he gestured to the bickering duo. "If the dare cannot be performed… there's a_ punishment_ at the end of the game from the players." Eagle gave a silent treatment while Romina exchanged seats with Rednaxela. "And that's probably rule number seven, the game will end if all the players had been '_it' _or one doesn't want the play anymore."

Hamiru thought quietly for one, two second… couldn't understand how Romina and Eagle end up in a sizzling talk.

She hasn't had her turn yet and she asked with a pout… "Game over?"


	19. Chapter 19: Frequently Asked Questions &

**Chapter Nineteen: Frequently Asked Questions and Reactions**

Eagle nonchalantly ignored the upcoming _punishment_, spinning the bottle to continue the game. Round and round the bottle goes but Eagle doesn't have a care who'll be the next victim—player. As the bottle made its final motion—to Romina, he gave a slight interesting smirk which she rivaled with a threat.

"Bang." he presented his right hand as a gun. "Ms. Rodorio…" he taunts. "Do you have someone you like?"

Romina receded at the question with a more cautious expression. "Does this game have nothing else to ask except _like_?"

He replied a one-shoulder shrug. "Beats me… truth or dare?"

"Da-"Romina hesitated. "Truth." she said instead, glaring at Eagle. "I have someone I like. Period."

Hamiru noticed the uneasiness from Romina as she quickly ended the topic. Regardless, she hovered beside and now being sandwiched between Romina and Crein.

"Romi, do you really have someone you like?" Hamiru whispered in Romina's ear. "Who?"

Eagle watched as Hamiru casually smile at Romina who blush a deep scarlet. His brow reluctantly arched—it was unfair to show how easy for her to smile inside her comfort zone including how she managed to put up one after asking a lady for directions_. It was really really unfair._ Eagle's grim thoughts wanted to scowl. Another brow twitched as the girl-talk begun to form giggles while Romina pushed away Crein for eavesdropping.

"I think I know… " his grin widen, it made Romina's eyes narrowed. Eagle waved at the guys. "Come here, I'll tell you."

The trio's whispers escalated with a humorous laugh with an occasional glance at Romina. In the meantime, Romina's pet name of Amazon girl surfaced. She crossed the table and gave each guy a loud whack on the head.

"Hey! What gives?" Crein cried with a palm on his head.

"Why is it always me?" Rednaxela protested because he had had enough headaches for the day.

"I told you she's bluffing!" Eagle grimaced, but he won the round.

Romina grew flustered and they met in a staring match, she broke away first and spins the bottle again. All previous frustration wiped out when the bottle points at Hamiru. Romina was thrilled in questioning one of the most exciting thing in a girl's life—Love.

"Alright, Hamiru…" Romina's gleam reflected at Hamiru's glasses. "Is there a guy you like?"

Eagle snorted at the question, bringing back her earlier comment on having only one theme in the game. Needless to say, the rest is expectant to hear the answer. Having an introverted bookworm in the gang means outside academic affairs is much more interesting than how high is her student rank and how many books did she read. With more or less zeal, Eagle admitted to himself that concern took a walk inside his mind. Being inclined in silence sometimes makes others curious about you, even more curious when you meet someone severe than you and that's the person seating across the table—Hamiru.

Hesitation did not creep. "None..."

Romina pushed forward. "N_one_ means anything, have fallen in love?" Hamiru shook. "But you have a crush, right?" another shook. Romina scratched her head. "Did you _ha_-" the sentenced cut off because Crein cupped her mouth.

"It means—you should stop questioning, Romi. That's already too many in a single round." Romina's muffled voice sounded like: _Let go! I'm not through asking Hamiru about her lovelife._

Eagle was taken aback by the negative answers. It wasn't possible not to have a crush in their generation, even the most gruesome prisoner in Alcatraz had a _once in a lifetime crush_ while being a high school student. _Wait._ Eagle abruptly stopped his racing thoughts, drawing a panorama in his own life—he hasn't fallen in love himself. But, he once _liked_ or had a _crush_ on someone—He gave a glance at Romina, who struggles free at Crein's gasp, stopping her from rummaging further Hamiru's personal territory, his eyes then settled on the quiet girl whose became sociable. He thought that maybe, just maybe, she found the questions in literal form— frustrating things from being a logical, intellectual capacitated human. Eagle mentally sighed at it, Romina asked her about _crush _which includes—having a short-lived infatuation, not in a sense of Loving or having a fling with someone, **perhaps**.

He heard a cluster of murmurs and Eagle instantly snapped out of compound cloud of thoughts and saw that Hamiru is asking Crein a straightforward question—wait. He noticed the tip of the bottle pointing at him.

"Don't be shy, asked him." He heard Crein saying with encouragement. His eyes turned to Hamiru who shied her reflecting glasses. _Back to square one?_ He thought grimly, the sociable aura smothered when it comes to facing him? He looked at Hamiru who quickly drew back twice. "Don't give Hamiru that look." Eagle's attention spun to Crein, brows furrowing with confusion. "You're doing it again." The brows recoiled, shooting up. _I'm doing what?_ He asked mentally.

"What are you saying?" Eagle made a distinct irritable tone.

Crein expelled a sigh. "You're scarring her because of your _killer looks_." He pointed his finger. "Now, soften your eyes."

Another surprise hit Eagle's hardened features. _Geez._ His thought grumbled. _How can I scare with this handsome face? _Self-proclaimed, albeit true. _Especially to a geeky-faced introverted anemic music girl._ His eye-roll was mainly by mind. She really needs to go to an eye doctor to check her sight.

"It's safe, Hamiru. He looks harmless... for now." Crein said playfully. Eagle made a half-snort and half-growl, mentally.

"Ahm…" Hamiru was balancing her words without meeting Eagle's eyes. "What's your favorite song of Hikari?"

Eagle corked a lopsided smile—he was both relieved and amused. "In the moonlight."

Hamiru bowed to the open-ended question but Crein remained alert for a follow-up. "What? When did that happen? I thought your favorite song is _Anti-Nostalgic_."

"_All of them_." He emphasized. "But _in the moonlight_ is different."

Hamiru's head recoiled at the sentence, seeing Eagle's eyes really did soften but he withdrew the look with a long sigh.

"Anyway… got anymore games? I'm bored."


	20. Chapter 20: Crein's Heart

**Chapter Twenty: Crein's Heart**

It wasn't only Crein who noticed Eagle's unmanageable lackadaisical attitude. Sure, he was often the laissez faire type, but at the moment… it was too much. He was unreasonable, Crein pointed out. His attitude problem has gone too far let alone being in somewhere else's house. Furthermore, he's showing _his devil-may-care- look_ that he only uses with strangers to shoo them away and he's doing it right now! Scarring poor Hamiru and it's making her tense. It doesn't make any sense at all, Crein thought about what happened earlier where Eagle arrived with Hamiru at the same time and helped lead the way to her flat. If he already gave several courtesy hands, why still give a cold shoulder?

Crein want to share a piece of good manners to his friend however it will be saved later, giving advice to Eagle will lead to a sizzling debate about individuality and morals. Just like what they had a couple of days ago—a two-day of sparring session between Ryu and Ken from _Street Fighter_ and two nights of pillow fight with bantering and bickering mostly because of his rude personality towards Hamiru. The others don't need to see how their argument would rise-up, destroying each one's weekend and showing how rough Crein can be could frighten Hamiru, and he doesn't want to taint his reputation as her charming and friendly companion. Hamiru's a fragile thin crystal glass, breakable in one wrong touch; he'll shield her delicate transparency, even if it means protecting her against his long-term friend.

The game ended as Eagle requested and for his_ punishment game_, he requires to make the dinner meal. Eagle doesn't look like it but he was good at cooking.

"Hey." Eagle said over the kitchen counter. "The fridge is empty." He stuck out his thumb. "Well, near-empty, it has four bottle of water and three milk carton, it's the only thing that occupies the space." _with two boxes of Apple pies from yesterday, _he didn't insert. He thought for a fraction, eye furrowing again. _It supposed to be three_. He looks at her with an inside question of _did you eat a whole box for breakfast? _

Hamiru blinked in surprised under her fake glasses. "I forgot to shop for food, I'm so sorry."

Crein's concern kicked. "What will you eat if we weren't here?"

"Err, calling a room service downstairs or dine out with Kei."

Crein doubted the room service to be nutritious, the stalls downstairs is mostly fast-food chains; it doesn't have any _decent meal_. Crein shook his dark red head on the image._ So that's why she lacks energy, she didn't get proper nutrition_. He made a clandestine glance at Hamiru who's talking to Romina and Rednaxela about her meals. _Though she lives in this rich-filled environment, she's neglected with essential needs. _Crein's eyes remained at her,_ she's so pale._

"Alright, gang! Let's go to the grocery store and stuffed Hamiru's fridge." Crein jubilantly chanted.

"Aye aye!" said Red and Romina with volunteer hands in the air while Eagle made an eye-roll and Hamiru just blink.

Going out means more pictures to take from the automatic digital camera girl—Romina. Even going to the downtown supermarket, Romina never fails to click for a photo. Crein handled the pushcart with the lively Rednaxela in tow. Hamiru just go with the flow, nodding here and there when asked to select items from microwavable, canned meat, cereals, loaf breads, sandwich spreads, jams and crackers to vegetables and fruits (mostly apples). And Hamiru added some unexpected, non-healthy but indulgingly blissful ice cream and the endless instant noodles. When the cart is full, it's time to purchase everything. But wait… something's missing.

"Where's the _guinea bird?_"

It should be _pig_ but since '_Eagle_' is literal kind of a bird, it suits his feathery friend more. Luckily, the others got his drift. Rednaxela took a double turn and shrugged, he asked Romina who also shrugged. Crein look at Hamiru who's beside him... a blinking image of the girl. His mind rephrased, _WAS_ beside him.

"Where's the cute dork?"

"Huh? I thought the _guinea bird_ was missing." Rednaxela said.

"Ahm, guys..." Romina said, pointing at a direction.

At the cash register, the missing duo meets up in a tug-o-war, substituting a basket full of vegetables rather than a rope. Crein and the rest picked up bits from the conversation, Hamiru was insisting while Eagle was refusing.

"Hands off, anemic girl." said Eagle warningly between clenched teeth.

Hamiru pulled the basket to her. "But I insist to pay since all of you are my guests."

Eagle opposed with only little effort. "This is my punishment game, so I should pay."

"Since you're already the one who'll cook, at least let me be the one to pay."

Strangely, Crein never viewed Hamiru to be persistent and capable for a debate. In a split second, the delicateness which he thought dispersed in a single breath. Hamiru then persuades the cashier in paying all of the items including in the trolley. _Hamiru knew how to charm?_ Crein think she did. Well, it wasn't farfetched though, he was also charmed by her (in her introverted way that is) maybe if she would, she could charm anybody (_Birds_ excluded)

"Stubborn as someone you know?" Crein asked Eagle who's at his side while carrying a plastic bag in each hand. When he didn't reply, "She's cute, isn't she?" he made his eyes smile and locked his sight on the girl whose few meters away.

"What are you talking about?" Eagle said, as if he didn't know it was Hamiru he just mentioned.

"I'm talking about _her_ of course." He tilted at Hamiru.

Eagle made an eye-roll. "Don't make me snarl at you today, Crein." He said with a heavy tint of challenge.

He accepted. "I told you before, I'm serious. I'm just waiting for the right time." _Or a right timing_.

Eagle jabbed his elbow which Crein took up as an encouragement. Crein gave an easy smile, thinking about how court Hamiru in the foreseeable future and calculating the rate of chance to an introverted bookworm.

When thinking about dinner, Eagle looks after Hamiru's nutrition needs. Therefore cooking one of his favorite—Mixed Vegetable casserole with meat bits. The gang digs-in and gave their praises to the chef. Hamiru ate a lot, it's the first time in a while she consumed such delish food. The night fell so quickly that its time for the others to go home, as they took Crein and Rednaxela to the train station, Crein patted Hamiru's head.

"Be sure to eat well, alright Hamiru?" Crein said with a sweet concern.

Hamiru bowed appreciatively. "I will, thanks for the visit."

"We'll do this often if you like." he encouraged, swept her with his inky violet gaze and cordially said... "Take care."


	21. Chapter 21: He, Who Became Restless

**Chapter Twenty One: He, Who Became Restless**

_Girls like and approach Crein because he got looks, brain, physique, and he have a knack in charm. And thus, Crein dated, played, flirted, hanged-out with __**girls**__that are: __**beautiful, smexy, curvy, fashionable, **__and__** popular **__(without malice, censorship and indecency) However he either dumps them in a day or two or keeps them at arms length, seven and a half-day at most. Crein doesn't brag how many girls he dated__** but **__he always tells who's who. He never actually__** 'kiss and tell'**__, but he once did kiss a girl out of curiosity and I never imagined Crein will argue with me about __**being serious**__._

_Considering __**who **__and__** what**__ he's talking about __**getting serious**__ with, Crein isn't __**really**__ serious, right? He's just fascinated to that __**unique creature**__ from Books-Ville, right? And he said he'll try a different delicacy, right? He said __**TRY**__, right?__** Right?**_

Eagle's internal monologue collapsed when Romina's hand surfaced at his sight, she was waving for attention.

"Are you okay, Eagle?" asked Romina, looking at him like an abandoned animal.

"Yes." _No._ his mind told the truth. But… _Oh no! She looks like she's starting to pester me again, better make Romina at ease before she suspects anything._ "I'm alright, not in a mood though."

"Are you sure?" still dubious. "You seemed spaced-out, a lot." She pointed. "And even more today."

Eagle made an incorrigible face. "Are you watching me, Rodorio?" there's a warning below her family name.

She backed off, sensing danger. "Not at all, you were just…" She deliberated for a moment. "Odd."

He expelled a sigh, signaling a snarl. "Are we **no**t at your house yet?" he grunted.

"Well…" Romina played at the word with a slow eye-roll.

They were already in the front porch **actually**. It's just that he is dominated by thoughts to focus onto his surroundings. Desperately for normal, Eagle walked away leaving Romina in a quizzical state.

"What's with that?" he heard her grumbling before the sound of the door locking behind. _The coast is clear_ his mind signaled _and now for the rumination._ However, a slight distress was emerging… he felt colder than earlier._ Where's my scarf? _He retraced his steps –He groaned, _at the animal shelter. _Eagle's sarcasm still on its peak, though he was thinking of retiring early to bed. Thus, moving forward, back to the apartment where he feels alert but the thinking continues…

_Does opposite really do attract? _ He frowned. Theory answers both yes and no. It mainly depends on the situation whether to attract or be attracted to something or rather someone. As for Crein, he has the positive necessity a man can have, and now attracted to a certain girl who has more than enough opposing trait to be in a Yin-Yang with him. Eagle came to a realizing stop, thinking maybe Crein is in the time of his youth where he wanted to have a girlfriend or even a lover. Eagle nodded, though it wasn't the raw truth, it was satisfying to have a substituting explanation.

And then he came to another stop.

The Yin Eagle expected to be the opposite of Yang is having a radiant conversation with a guy in casual shirt and jeans with a baseball cap over his short-cut hair, looks like designer labels even in dorsal view. But what he didn't expect is to see Hamiru's wide smile everytime she speaks. They were seated across from each other at a table for two in front of a pizza parlor while Eagle barely arrived at the receiving area. Auto pilot kicked in and Eagle took a few steps backward not wanting to give notice. The guy then was now making fun of Hamiru as he slid off the band that binds her braids. Eagle watched as the hair untangled to loose, she protested but the guy made his arm out of reach. Eagle's eyes stayed where she chased the guy to get revenge but the happiness stayed in a form of a smile, he then traced the unknown face to have a good look. However, before it could register, two of them disappeared into a corner. He was bound to follow them but to his dismay, he couldn't move as if his feet glued on the floor.

Eagle locked his room door behind him without his scarf, looking bland but with battling thoughts—Hamiru with her company. She was as if another person in what Eagle preceded her as: frail, a wallflower, a doormat with a reserved way of smiling. Thus, Eagle let his body fell on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and let his eyes close to a forced sleep.

"No answer yet?" Romina asked Crein, closing a book.

Crein shook his head dryly. "I called her a few times and I always went through voicemail." He exhaled. "And I texted her a lot of times but she didn't reply even a single one." he groaned defeatedly.

"What's going on with Hamiru these days? She's absent again this week." Rednaxela joined the conversation.

"And there's a substitute _indefinite_ doctor in the infirmary." Romina said, it made Crein deepen his sulking.

"Maybe Hamiru is still under observation in some hospital where Kei-sensei is affiliated." Red recalled a memory.

"You think so?" Crein's face changing to concern and worry, "But she was fine last Saturday."

_With a guy. _Eagle inserted via mind, he wasn't talking but he was all ears on what they are saying. It's been exactly seven days since they last saw Hamiru and eight nights since Eagle saw her apartment floor with lights.

"Eagle…" He shot to the direction who called his name, it was Romina. "She's still not at home?" Eagle nodded.

Crein planted his elbow on the table beside him. "You know what? You look like you didn't get enough sleep again."

His Half-closed eyes rested on the open book in front. "Exam starts on Monday." He said succinctly.

Not infinitely true, though. There's more under those words… Eagle both studying until late hours and spying from his window for a sign of Hamiru, he made a quick recall of the night when he got home—her apartment became still and dark, then a flash of their sweet-little-goose-chase at the ground floor, he shook the distractions away, don't want to invite speculations. The rest tried contacting her to inform that their end-semester examinations will be coming-up, so is summer vacation followed by Hikari's concert. Sadly, there isn't a speck of either answer or appearance from Hamiru.

"Let's call it a day, shall we? We also need a day-off before the exam." Crein stretched his arms and made a long deep sigh. "I guess my plan of asking Hamiru to teach me will be saved for future use." He hopefully grinned.

Rednaxela reacted with encouragement while Romina nonchalantly made an eye-roll and stock her books. Eagle didn't mention anything about Hamiru's guy-friend, he thought that maybe having a secret or two is enough for the others (Crein especially) to crack the purely innocent of her reputation. Even more, the chances that she has a little rendezvous with the certain someone could break Crein's tiny fantasy of her being a damsel in distress thus resulting to chivalry.

"Let me get some Tylenol before going home, I have a headache." He lied, what he wanted is to sneak a peak to the infirmary for that certain someone and to see whether he can get information from the substitute doctor.

The way to the infirmary was long with only the magnified sounds of their heels clicking on the cemented floor resonated in the corridor. It was a quiet Saturday morning where the school gave students a day-off for the examinations next week. Hence, some stayed for the day in the library and some for a group study.

Eagle slid open the door with the others hovering behind, he stopped mid-open when he saw the materialized statue of Kei seating across his table. He heard a collected gasps from behind, followed by a loud thud—his own heart.

He felt heavier than earlier, why did he become restless again? He wondered, is it because he's been studying while spying all night since last week? Or is it he won't sleep because he was waiting…? And again, why? Eagle's heart rocketed to his throat—his worry finally relieved as Kei's index finger gestured for silence then pointed on the location of the only infirmary bed –where Hamiru is sleeping.


	22. Chapter 22: Short Reunion

**Chapter Twenty Two: Short Reunion**

Finally, Hamiru stifled a yawn while blinking away the remnants of lethargy behind her glasses. The shadows under her eyes were prominent, looking exhausted even after sleeping. What happened to her? Was she this pale? They thought in choir. Her lips lack in color and eyes were devoid of energy. Even the doctor appeared to be in distress.

"Hamiru's physicians demanded for more lab exams before they could discharge her." Kei said in monotone.

_What? If she was discharge, why is she looking like she needs to be hospitalize again?_ Eagle grimly asked mentally, wanting to give voice to those words. _You probably meant to say she gotten worst that's why you discharged her. _

"Even having her own room, she couldn't sleep and eat at all." Kei made a follow-up explanation after seeing Eagle's severe features. "It was my error to let her stay at the hospital, thinking she would maximize her time of rest."

Eagle wanted to snort at him. Before he could actually do it, Crein made a gesture by seating beside Hamiru pouring his concern and worry added by Rednaxela and Romina. Hamiru made an extra effort to smile and attend to their questions. Kei on the other hand, looking delighted by how people gather around his cousin and then…

"Could all of you lend me a hand?" Kei requested, handling a lunch box, Hamiru inched back. Kei's thin brow arched. "Thought you could get away from _this one_, ei?"

As he opened the box, the stench of liver and onions pooled. The others craned their necks to Hamiru who covered herself with the blanket. Their minds linked the obvious reason –She hates liver and onions.

"Okay kids." Kei signaled with a sinister grin. "Hold her."

Under a second, the blanket flew away. Crein and Rednaxela restrained her hands from both sides while Romina secured her legs. Kei on the other hand, sandwiched Hamiru's head between his large palms—it was now or never. But, Hamiru's mouth tightened in a determined shut and though in weakness, she still struggles free—No surrender!

"Hamiru, liver and onions is good for you." Crein make way for logical explanation, Hamiru hardly shook her head.

"You'll be as white as a ghost if you don't eat." Rednaxela tried to scare her, she still refused.

"Just chew and swallow if you don't like it." Romina said in the easiest way, but the girl made her lips tighter.

Kei's forehead popped out an irritating pulse. "Eat or Die?" it wasn't a request but a threat.

Hamiru vehemently mumbled for another refusal. Meanwhile, Eagle is half-amused and half-scratching his head at watching their mini comedy by force and threat Theater. Thus, he sighed… he then sensed Kei's eyes sparked daggers on him, sending a tension in his spine to abide to his non-verbal command—_Feed her_. He sighed again.

"Why me?" he grumbled, four glaring diamond-shape eyes pinning him to move. "Don't answer that."

One pair of chocolate brown eyes made contract with the quivering green eyes of the captive animal. Eagle scooped up a chunk of liver and onions and presented it to her tightly secured mouth. He sighed yet again.

"You don't have to force her, you know." He said, Kei animatedly poke him using his killer glare. "Yes, yes… I understand. Alright you Casper the bookworm…" he meant Hamiru. "Eat."

Hamiru's eyes were determined not to falter. Eagle sighed (again) in resignation, the others gave moral support—nothing happens. By then, Eagle pinched her nose to cease breathing.

"This way, you have no to choice but to open your mouth." he felt Hamiru moved but Kei's restrains was making it hard. Hamiru's color was turning blue, still refusing. "You're a hard-headed brat… but, for how long?" Eagle winningly grin.

Her face begun to show a sign of cyanosis and any moment now she'll break her hardened head and crave oxygen. Eagle won. She took a breath and the spoon went to Hamiru's mouth in a swipe, she mumbled discontent but Eagle counters.

"Be a good girl and eat these, I'll be holding your nose until you finished. Swallow first before taking a breath." the room became still and so as the others, they watch as Eagle's face soften. "When I was a child, my mother used to pinch my nose every time I drink my medicine." He started to share a memory. "She said that if I can't smell, I can't taste."

The harmonic aura has been shattered when Romina pull-out her camera phone and cheerfully declared… Cheese! the snap made the rest surprised for an instant smile. Rednaxela loosen his grip as he followed Crein to see the picture. Their grinning expression turned to Eagle who grew skeptical to their actions and let go of Hamiru's nose, before Hamiru could protest the off taste of liver and onions, Kei quickly stuffed a chocolate bar into her mouth. – Success!

Eagle's mouth left agape and zoomed in to a grinning Kei then to the chewing cheek Hamiru then to the trio who snickered at the picture with their cell phone at hand, transferring the photo via Bluetooth. He doesn't know who shall approach first or scold first—the sinisterly smiling idiot duo or the culprit why Hamiru doesn't get enough nutrition or the small animal herself to be indulged in sweet. Thus, he decided to do what he does best… sigh.

Crein clamped a hand on his shoulder, smirking in full. Red took the other side, mimicking Crein's gesture, a smile stretched to his ears. Both nailing Eagle with glittering eyes, Eagle rivaled with a silent note— do not to piss me or else.

After some time, they settled in for a reunion and sat on the bed next to Hamiru with Eagle and Kei on a separate chair.

"Exams on Monday, Hamiru. If you want, I can lend you my notes and tutor you." Crein uttered with confidence.

"Unfortunately, Ham won't be attending class for another week." It was Kei who answered. "I already spoken to the principal and made arrangements for a special exam, she will take them today at his office."

"Huh? What?" the rest gasped in another cluster of shock (Eagle not included)

"But didn't you just been discharged?" Crein wanted to burst in frustration, his plans fired down the sink.

"Yes, but my laboratory results are still unstable so I need to be monitored for another week."

"We hired some private practitioners so that she can be at home and be monitored at the same time… **BUT**." His emphasis on the word gave a warning. "I strictly prohibited visitors." His glasses shone sharply at them, he gazed at Rednaxela. "No email." Then to Romina. "No e-cards." and slowly craning his neck to Crein, he pinned him with chastise. "And especially, no excessive phone calls and text messages." Then a normal gaze to Eagle, "Understood?"

A wave of discussion blows up as Romina, Rednaxela and Crein bombarded Kei with spicy objection of his policy. They want to at least let them see their friend and spend time together. Thus, only one person kept infinitely silently but his mind was racing in observing his surroundings –Eagle.

The gang was left in the infirmary to wait for Hamiru to finish her special exams in the principal's office with assistance from Kei, couple of hours ago. They were talking about Hamiru's health and other things they could do for her as help. Eagle wasn't joining due to the fact that he's having his own intrapersonal discussion. The sound of the sliding door was enough to set even Eagle's attention, hoping it was the comeback from the cousins. To Eagle's dismay, it was their classmate Aoi Sakuraba, a young vibrant auburn haired girl popped her head and asked if she could talk to him. Wanting for a different entertainment, Eagle left with her but Crein had something in his sleeves…

"Finally, she showed up." Crein boomed, awhile later after the door closed the door.

"Are you expecting her?" Romina asked with a quizzical tone.

"Of course, I'm expecting her… expecting her to _**confess**_ that is!" he declared with a cheer.

"What?" both Rednaxela and Romina clashed their heads together in front of Crein who sneakily smirked.

"You heard me right. Ms. Sakuraba has feelings for Eagle and now… she's going to confess."


	23. Chapter 23: Confession And All Sorts of

**Chapter Twenty Three: Confession And All Sorts of Feelings**

"Will you be signing for the school's summer trip?" Kei said beside Hamiru in the corridor back to the infirmary.

"I don't know, there are still things I need to do before having a vacation." Hamiru said under a sigh.

"I know, I know…" a reply of understanding. "But, it wouldn't hurt if you could spend more with your friends and…"

Kei continues to talk, when he oddly noticed his cousin hasn't answer back, he looked at his side—Hamiru is missing. Thus, finding her in front of an open window two to three steps back. Before he could say any further, in a swished movement, Hamiru's small palm clamped over his mouth, pushing him onto a wall.

"Quiet Kei." Hamiru cautiously said with an index finger on her lips.

"Please let me show you how much I like you, Vision before rejecting me." Eagle heard her beg, he wasn't surprised. Hearing a confession wasn't extraordinary since he receives it occasionally—with their whine. And thus, he grew bored again, though Eagle knew this will be the reason he was called out but he didn't care, he needs a few distraction.

"I don't like you because I don't like you." He said as if it was well-scripted. But the difference is… he turned it down verbally unlike the previous confession where he passed by without a word.

The girl's eyes begun to refill, "I thought you can like me because Crein said I might be your type of a girl." She sobbed.

That, rewarded by a surprised frown from Eagle, "Crein said what?" his voice was high, _my type of a girl?_

"He said I might be your type because I was cute, charming, and attractive with personality."

_WHAT? Crein thought I might like a type of a girl—a narcissistic, obnoxious woman?_ The distraction he asked is currently in large doses added with vex for the aforementioned friend. Crein beware.

Meanwhile, Hamiru and Kei secluded half of their faces on a first floor window pane where they have a good view and distance for eavesdropping on a girl's confession and Eagle's rejecting scene.

"Talk about one cruel dumping. He just wasted such a cute girl." Kei whispered.

"I wonder why Vision always rejects girls." Hamiru's eyes wandered under the glasses. "He's handsome and popular."

Kei mainly gave an eye, "Look who's talking. Now tell me the reason why _you _haven't had a _boyfriend?_" his smile was insulting. Hamiru made a low growl, he sneakered. "Is it because **someone** will get furious?" he mockingly emphasized a person close to her. "Or is it because you're _afraid?_"

Hamiru snorted with a blush, she needs something for a retort. "Then, tell me why you haven't got a girlfriend for yourself since your last relationship with a _certain someone_?" she made her eyes large enough to pin Kei.

They stared and glared at each other—a silent draw.

"The reason why you are rejecting _**me**_ is because **you** like someone else, right?" the girl said. By then, Eagle's frustration grew. He started to turn his back on her. "Romina Rodorio!" he halted at mid-step, waiting for the rest. "You like her, right? That's why you-" her words have been cut off by Eagle's cold gaze, he was seriously irritated.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut?" There was poison in each word and walk away.

"What type of girl does Eagle likes?" Romina blast her curiosity, bringing an end to her pretentious reading.

"Hmmm…" Crein poked his chin using the end of his pen, searching for an answer. "I don't know."

"But you said that Ms. Sakuraba might be his type." It was Red who asked.

"_Might_ is a probable word Red, not a precise answer." Crein waved his English book, "As I was saying, I'm experimenting on the _cute-fancy-and-attractive-type_." He thought for a moment. "He wasn't verbal about those things. He always shrugged it off as if he doesn't know."

"What about you? What type of a girl do you like?" Rednaxela took another topic.

Before Crein could answer, Romina hovered out of the circle, pushed passed the chair and open the computer.

Rednaxela's exaggerated jubilant stroked on Romina's ears, "Congratulations, Crein. You just graduated from being a wandering Casanova." Their palms connected in a shake while Red's other hand tap Crein's shoulder for a go. "Best of luck in wooing the fair Hamiru, I'm sure she won't turn you down since you both are at ease with each other."

Eagle was less energetic in taking the last flight of stairs towards the infirmary. He rested his back on the wall and look over the next floor, pre-occupied with mixed feelings and volition.

"Really now…" he drew a long close-eyed breath. "Saying those words as if it was something you can easily present with your hands… What does it mean to like someone to begin with…" he expelled. "Such a drag…"

In opening the door of the infirmary, Crein boisterously greeted eagle with a welcome back interrogation. Eagle's brow twitched in a frustrating manner and bore his half-lethargic glare at the perpetrator. Crein got the drift.

"I see… so the _cute-fancy- attractive-girl_ isn't your type." Eagle pinned him again with his glare but he just laughed it off. "Come on, don't look at me like you want to torture me. Relax. I just happen to wonder what type of a girl you want."

"Does that mean there'll be more in your sleeves?" Eagle suspected. Crein answered with a huge grin. "You're dead."

While Eagle sizzle Crein with his eyes, Rednaxela noticed Romina's smile of triumph while watching the two guys throw their opinions. Meanwhile, Hamiru and Kei were exchanging glances at each other for a close chastising. When the clock churned two in the afternoon, the young doctor shooed them to head home for an early retirement, pushing Hamiru to go with them. And thus, walking in partners—Rednaxela with Romina leading their way, Crein and Hamiru followed behind with a few meters and Eagle tailing.

"Red…" Romina called in a low tone. It was a start of a conversation. "What do you think Eagle likes in a girl?"

Rednaxela thought for a sec. "I think a kind of a girl who'll make him smile and talk more, that'll lessen his taciturnity."

Romina pondered at the reply. Red noticed again the curiosity in her, his next voice has barely above whisper. "Romi, you like Eagle don't you?" she suddenly blushed and angled her eyes down, a confirmation. "I thought so… " Red smiled and sneaks a peak at the guy beyond Crein, who nonchalantly towered them. "I don't know him well enough unlike you and Crein does, but one thing I'm sure about…" he got her attention. "If it's you, perhaps he can open up more."

"Thanks…" Romina shyly smiled at the encouragement, her eyes were hopeful.

Eagle's eyes caught Crein who narrowed his proximity to Hamiru and murmur something. When she made a low giggle, their extremities brushed occasionally and he noticed Hamiru's height was just above Crein's shoulder, making it easy for a conversation. He wondered if this is what they say about being _suited for each other_—their height compliment one another, their eyes connected and they look comfortable together, Crein was the one who broke Hamiru's social barricade. On the other hand, Hamiru has no problem in communicating with him and she fondly enjoys her time being with Crein more than both Romina and Rednaxela combined.

However, they are still pulp of negativity left inside Eagle—his suspicion lives, from using fake glasses, added up with the number of tardiness, her changing of personality he felt towards the girl, moreover –the guy in the lobby, her unstable condition, mixed with… how did Kei knew about Hamiru's personal things—Rednaxela's emails, Romina's e-cards and Crein's excessive phone calls and text messages. Perhaps she mentioned them to him, considering their relationship as cousins. But what nags Eagle's brain was the thought of Kei knew so much and acts like a representative or a spokesperson, making Hamiru unable to answer for herself. He wanted answers directly from her and he wanted it badly to ease his unsettling feelings. Unfortunately, the sight of Crein stopped him from advancing his actions.

He neither want Crein to be hurt nor he doesn't want him to find out.


	24. Chapter 24: The Day The Gears Turn

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Day The Gears Turn**

Eagle spends his Sunday afternoon in a grocery store in downtown Tokyo. He volunteered to do tonight's dinner because his mind needs a time off of things which not relevant to his studies—his feelings. Though tomorrow is the start of their three-day end semester examinations before summer break, he was confident enough that he can maintain his rank as one of the top performing students who includes Romina being first, Crein at top 10 and Rednaxela on rank 20.

He has been standing for awhile in front of the rows and columns of different vegetables and still hasn't decided what ingredients to buy—one of the hardest things being a capable high schooler like Eagle is choosing what to cook for dinner, Needless to say, he was in peace. No rumination, no thinking about any other things just vegetables, what to cook and how to cook. Until, he found an eye candy—cabbage roll tonight.

"Welcome back, Eagle." greeted by a beautiful woman in a pink apron, she has a long pale blond hair, with the same pair of chocolate brown eyes like his—Aya, Eagle's mother. "Good thing you came back early, you're visitor just arrived."

"Visitor?" Eagle asked, he wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was Crein but her mother would plainly say he's here.

"If you don't mind, I sent her to your room since I haven't done cleaning." His mother gave the most charming smile.

_Her? _He automatically thought about Romina, but why didn't she just say so? She already knew Romina and she often seen her with Crein and Rednaxela. _Unless…_ Eagle's hand froze on the stair-handle, every cell tinged, blood raced throughout his nervous system. He panicked, but held tight to the remaining composure and took one step at a time.

He slid open the door to his room with sweaty palms, thundering heartbeat and thus, saw his unexpected visitor—in a long cream layered skirt and semi-fitting 3/4-sleeved button down soft blue blouse that complimented her pale skin, she was cute like a lovely little girl for an afternoon stroll in the park with her one-sided ponytail but at the mean time, it wasn't in braids but the fake glasses stayed. She bowed quickly, recognizing her own intrusion without prior warning.

"Good afternoon Vision, I'm sorry for this suddenness." Hamiru said shyly, keeping away her eyes.

Eagle unfroze but hearing his last name made it cold. "Why are you here?" It was a quick reply out of shock.

She presented a medium size paper bag to him. "I came to give this."

He cautiously took the other end. "What's this that you even bothered sending it personally?"_And not in school, _c_onsidering you have a lack of direction_, a mentally addition, thus parked a follow-up. "How did you find my house?"

"I asked Crein to give me directions."

She unfolded a piece of paper with squares and arrows, Eagle glanced at the neat handwriting—definitely Crein's. His directions were easy to follow, with constructive lines and street names with small descriptions and legends —even a child can understand. Hearing his friends name versus his own family name made him grew tense. For lesser awkward, he choose to ask again what she brought.

"What's this?" he opened the bag and rummaged the contents, first finding…

"Your scarf, you left it at home last time." Eagle steadily held his control, he completely forgotten about his scarf. "And our photos..." She added, it was below the fabric and started to view one by one. "I printed them and thought I could give some to you and the others." She gestured for two paper bags more in her hands. "Can I ask you a favor to give these to Romina and Red?"

That earned a smile from the enigmatic guy. "Yes, I will and thanks." But mentally frowned, _what about Crein?_

Hamiru smiled back. "I guess I'll take my leave. Bye…"

"Wait…" He scratched his head. "I'll see you out."

Eagle escorted Hamiru on the way out. Unexpectedly, Crein appeared behind their gate—he waited for Hamiru. It means, she already gave copies to him. They bid goodbye and begun leisurely walking forward. When he returned home, his mother was at their doorsteps—she saw everything. Eagle braced himself, get ready for interrogation.

"Eagle, is she your new friend?" she asked, but his son knew what she really wants to know.

"Yes, mother and Crein took a liking to her." a straightforward answer. Aya giggled, _yup, that's what she wants to know._

Aya awed. "That's sweet." There was a twin blush on her cheeks. "Invite her with Crein and let's have dinner together."

Eagle's inner-self groaned. "Mum, she isn't Crein's girlfriend…" pause. "Yet..." He added. _Is he escorting her now?_

"Crein's already family and I think your father will also be delighted to see him growing up with a special someone." She wickedly eyed his only child… "Now, I wonder when will **YOU** introduce _someone_ to us."

"Mother!" he shrieked, he now wonders how many times he received shock today.

The door to Eagle's room banged close behind his back, not wanting to invite his mother for the next batch of _embarrassing_ questions let alone his _own embarrassing moments,_ a smile creep as he travelled to a fresh memory.

"Ahm, can I ask you something?" Hamiru withdrew from walking out of the room.

"Hmm? What?" Eagle gave a signal.

"Why did you say Hikari's _in the moonlight _is different from other the songs?" she asked reminding him about his answer from their Truth and Dare game, she dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer its okay."

That caught Eagle's interest and confusion. But he covertly smiled, "Unlike the rest of Hikari's song which convey hoping, loving, inspiring, dreaming and being strong…" Hamiru continue to watch Eagle as their eyes connected into a signal line. "…_In the moonlight _is the only song which Hikari is waiting for someone…"

His sepia cloud cleared and gave a sigh… "Waiting…"

He wandered his eyes on the posters of Hikari and other merchandised that scattered all over his room. Then it begun, a tickled of sweat bead gust out in finding a picture frame which he was sure he left it faced down—an image of Crein and him at school opening ceremony for their sophomore year. He wanted to shut away but seeped out from his chest —envy, cover-ups, denials, lies, emotions and truth speeding up to fill his chest.

The envy he felt for some time, the cover-up feelings he showed, the denials for which he ignored, the lies he started to believe, the emotions he doesn't want to recognize and the scorching truth that burns every time he was alone…

He envies Crein for his gallant personality… He tried to cover up what he really feels inside…

He denied the attraction from a certain someone… The lies he used for fabrication of his real intention…

Insecurities, irritations, frustrations, pride, anger, suspicion and jealousy, emotions that's eating him up…

Eagle's growing feelings to Hamiru… that is the truth…

He was alone, only the reason to freely see the ugliness of his character. Eagle crossed the floor snatching the paper bag, browsing the pictures that made his chest in between helpless and hopeless. But lighter in feeling, after finally submitting defeats to each and every emotion he feels. He slowly sank on the floor with anguished which he wanted to show when he found her with Crein. He questioned himself some things he wanted to ask since…

"When did I start feeling this way?"He flipped another picture. "When did I start hiding to you?" his eyes trembled on the group photo where Eagle sat beside Crein, who's seating close to Hamiru… "When did it all started?"

The last photo was recent—yesterday at the infirmary, Romina took it from her mobile camera while fully restraining Hamiru. They were all smiling—even Eagle. Why he was smiling in the first place again? Eagle's lips quirked at the side, recalling the incident—he felt happy with them, with her. Eagle was fed up being inclined in silent and thus…

—_What am I waiting for? In this room without a sound, the ticking of the clock resonated inside my heart, as if in my sleep, I can hear the footsteps. Even now I am waiting, waiting here patiently alone, from where do you see the hazy moon tonight? In which we saw together that day?—_

Eagle hummed, and ruefully watched the moon glowed deeply with stars twinkle, sharing the silent night.


	25. Chapter 25: First Summer, Second Best &

**Chapter Twenty Five: First Summer, Second Best and Final Resort**

"At last!" Romina chimed as she heard the closing remarks for the last day of school—the start of summer.

"Vacation!" Rednaxela joined the other student's cheer, looking relief.

"Summer here we come!" Crein made a hand to hand contact with Red and danced around with excitement. It was unusual but it made Eagle looked lively. "You're also excited huh, buddy?" he anchored his arm on his shoulder. Eagle made a smirk. "Of course you are! Who doesn't? Summer means vacation and vacation means concert and concert means…" there's an impending chorus. "Hikari!" They hollered in unison, it widens Eagle's smile. "And this is the first summer with Hamiru!" Crein's energy never sag, Red confirmed and rejoice about hanging-out with her more.

"Come on, let's look at the ranking." Said Eagle, talking about the result of their exams on how well they done.

Crein's eyes darted up. "Guys look!" he pointed at the highest point. "Wow! Hamiru got first rank!"

Their cheering joined the rest as Crein and Rednaxela each gave a pat on the back on how they maintain their standing and show an exceptional greeting on how Eagle raised his rank by two—he's now the third highest ranking out of the whole second year. In the pool of students clattered at the announcement board posted beside the Student council office, some were disappointed, looked relief, jumped with exaltation at their results, some arrogantly boast how and some… without the three guys noticing, a girl in utter shock to see a dropped of ranking. –Romina.

"It's alright…" Romina heard Eagle behind. "You can't always be number one." She felt his large hand patting her head for a job well done, her face lit. It was unusual for Eagle to give words of encouragement. "I know what you feel, Romi… how come she got first rank though she's a delay transfer student who barely went to school." Romina looked at Eagle's serenity which it was truly uncharacteristic of him. "But… being second best isn't so bad, right?"

_There was something… no, really odd about Eagle_. _He's unusually kind since the start of exam… he even talks longer and he's nonchalance was somewhat less. _Romina spend more space for him, forgetting about being pulled down on the second rank by less than fifty points. It was trivial now—Eagle's impression was overwhelming her. She hoped that his warm hand linger longer on her head. _I love you Eagle,_ she wanted to convey but Crein's voice overpowered her trail of thoughts and snapped back to reality— His Grand Vacation Scheme.

Before heading home, Eagle went to the infirmary to get a medicine for his headache—an excuse, it was purposely for sending the news about Kei's cousin who made the top rank out of the whole sophomore. The door was slightly ajar and saw Kei holding a mobile phone, looking like he was reading a message. It was a suspiciously familiar _i_phone and Eagle for the sake of curiosity silently opened his own mobile and composed a text. After sending, he heard a message tone– from the cell which Kei held. _Coincidence?_ Not always, Eagle's mobile screen popped the notification note—message sent to _Anemic girl_. Therefore, he opened the door, with the usual composure at hand.

"Kei-sensei." He called. The young doctor's eyes widen in surprised panic.

"Oh, I thought you gone home with the rest after the closing ceremony." He said tone light, good at recovering the falter. "What can I do for you?" he quickly regained the flow of his composure.

Eagle mentally grimaced, _he isn't admitting? This is tough. _"I just want to say that your cousin ranked first."

"Really? That's great news!" Eagle want to snort, he didn't seem to look like it since he already got the message. But he's face has more. "It'll make Ham happy…" that earned an attention. "She'll have more confidence in herself since she's always the second choice." He murmured but Eagle's sharp sense heard it.

"What do you mean about _second choice_, sensei?" More or less curiously suspicious.

"Oh…" Kei was taken aback, he shouldn't have said that. "Excuse my big mouth." He shook his head in seeing the kid isn't going to let it go of the subject. "You see, Eagle… We both grew-up in a close environment with only a handful of people to interact with, but Hamiru's life was harder compared to mine because her movements were limited and closely watched." They were waiting for the other to response and thus, the telltale continues. "My cousin led a very _harsh_ and _competitive style_ ever since she was born." Kei grew somber, he neither wants to stop nor to recall but he needs to share it to someone he can trust—yes, to Eagle. "She was educated with a strict personal tutors and trainers at home with hectic schedule and by that, she was pressured to do her best. A single mistake is _punishment_."

There was a pregnant pause, Kei weighs and think about what he'll doing to say next but Eagle kept listening, digesting and understanding. It does make sense though, on why she became aloof and distanced. Sympathy walked at a pit stop of pity but it doesn't change how Eagle feels for her, the urge of wanting to know everything grew more solid.

"And for more than fifteen years, she was always _second best_." Kei didn't need to elaborate. That sends a period.

The succinctness made Eagle patched the things he just heard from Kei which resulted in a quick conclusion.

"You ran away from home."

Kei delayed a nod. "Yes…" he confirmed. "_We_ ran away from home."

Later that evening, a drama series weren't exactly the one which kept Eagle's mind preoccupied—it was Hamiru, and the things he found out from Kei. He couldn't imagine the severity of her life, including the recent accident she experienced that cause of her delay of schooling by a month.

_Wait._ The small voice called his attention making him focused on the bright lit television where a car jumped off a cliff with sound effects. Eagle watched without blinking: every detail of the scene and every movement of the vehicle until it landed on a rocky ground, disfiguring the front bumper. The driver's head leaned on the steering wheel knocking him unconscious as the passenger's blood gusted down to her chin while making an effort to get a hold on herself.

A moment of stupor gave Eagle space for deep thoughts, recalling and pulling out bits from his long-term memory bank.—"_The reason why she was late a month it's because of an accident the night before the entrance examination."_ Teacher Kansai told them, followed by saying she's with her brother._ "Their car crashed on the tree near the low cliff just outside of town and her brother shielded her from the crash according to the medical staff yesterday_."

_Car Accident_, his mind held longer on the words, rewinding the movie on a car crashing. _Her brother shielded her from the crash_, _her wounds, _Eagle's mind analyzed the descriptions, picturing Hamiru's purpled bruises, faint scars and old healed scrapes on her right shoulder, the use of her left hand while writing. He imagined her in the passenger seat, from there, he reconstructed the puzzle pieces. On and on the imagery of trees and shrubbery finally came to view, he mentally illustrated just like a director seizing his ideal scene in a movie. Finally, he flung out of his daze, comparing Hamiru with the lady passenger with tailed skepticism. Some things _weren't_ clear and the rest weren't connecting at all and there are new questions emerging.

"Where the hell is that's tardy anemic girl's brother?" Eagle loudly asked the million yen question.

From the day Hamiru transferred until now she was always with Kei... well, he blindly added the _guy_ from last time—might be her brother or _might_ be just some human _male_. He venomously bet at the meaning of male, finally admitting his feelings for the glasses girl molded some wanted and unwanted precautions—first, towards Crein who also has eyes for her and secondly with the _Guy_ in designer clothes while having a _goose chase_ with the aforementioned tardy anemic girl. Yup, the unwanted precautions of his feelings have been brought to life in Eagle's system. To mention his feelings, it meant both the attraction and suspicion towards the girl. Both positive and negative vibes drove Eagle into the surface of curiosity. He was both afraid and eager to know what lies behind the girl whom introvertly makes his heart thump.

With unusual vigor, he decided to give his suspicion a chance—to step on Hamiru's personal territory, to search for chunks of answers for every thing he speculated, thus, to start his own investigation—this is Eagle's Final Resort.


	26. Chapter 26: Similar But Not Quite

**Chapter Twenty Six: Similar But Not Quite The Same**

For the first order of suspicion, Eagle needs information about the accident Hamiru and her brother got in. Roughly end of March to early April of the current year. He started to browse for articles from various search engines, resulting in tons of reports but Eagle read them between lines. It took most of his day but nothing seems to be having the exact news about the accident.

He pushed out of the computer screen and rest on his tired hands on the terrace metal handle, taking a full breath to wash off stress to tolerable. He noticed it was already midday and the clouds starting to prepare the changing colors of sunset. But some things will never change- the dark and still view of the last floor of the Chateau Village.

_Home care and private practitioners my butt_. He bitterly curse, he never mentioned to either Kei or Hamiru that the apartment can clearly be seen from his balcony and already found them lying about _resting at home_ with no visitors, etcetera policy. But why need to lie about such things? He thought bitterly again, scrutinizing the top floor. Frustrations creeping high on his system, the attraction was one reason and the suspicion is another.

He was mixed with: want to know everything and expose it— Kei's proxy, the exhaustion, the car accident, her fake glasses, the geek-less appearance which Eagle found odd that night he found her roaming on the streets, the changing of personality from introvert to sociable with strangers—the lady she asked for directions and the cashier from the grocery store and _yes! With the __**guy**__._ See how bitter tasting he is?

Does opposite really do attract each other?He reiterated the familiar thought turning for another road of topic; he doesn't know the answer albeit it applies on Crein.

In his case, They were the two sides of the same coin— both similar in one sense but complete different in another angle—Hamiru was lying about her glasses but Eagle isn't being true to his feelings either. She was saying nothing but he wasn't mentioning anything. Eagle isn't apathetic or cold to others; he just doesn't interact with people much, more with girls. He was just making a thick front for his shyness. On the other hand, both of them are covering up an act—Hamiru, being an old-fashioned introvert while Eagle hid his inferiorities and shut-in with his cool stare and unwavering posture using Crein's bright personality. The way Hamiru talked with Kei and with the _guy_, the way she smiles at Crein, open up with Romina and communicate with Red, she wasn't the introvert one—it was him all along.

Lastly, Crein and Eagle were two complete opposite beings with one similar attraction—Hamiru. Ironically, history is unbelievable can repeat itself. Why? Because on their younger years of Junior high, they also liked Romina in their boyish ways— Crein, being the expressive type with more confidence and charm than Eagle, confessed but been turned down. When Eagle found out about it, cast his feelings aside believing it was Crein who really deserves Romina, therefore stepping down and locking the possibility of confession, throwing away the key.

_How about right now? _His thought made a questionable appearance. Eagle neither shook nor nod but he also neither admits nor deny the fact he still likes Romina. Love is their, of course mixed in friends. On the other end, confuses him greatly, because after suppressing it for years, it felt natural to be with her.

Selfishly it may seem this time; Eagle didn't mention anything to his long term friend. Letting Crein do as he pleases, even monopolizing Hamiru. Eagle was satisfied though in watching over her at a distance, since they weren't _close_ compared to the rest. Just like a fan to his idol—admiring from afar, cheering without notice at the pull of her radiance. One of the reasons he closely set his eyes on her is how she radiates a different vibe, just like how Hikari's songs make him at ease. Thus, started his constant observation—Hamiru is somewhat like Hikari in flesh, one more thing which compelled Eagle towards her. Perhaps, also a reason why he can't stop suspecting whenever he found an odd angle.

Eagle heaved a chest rising breath, it was like deva ju—a quick hunch that one saw it already. However, it wasn't from a dream though, it truly did happen—last year, the day he heard _fake Star_: Hikari's debut song.

An epic day where Eagle's lethargic lifestyle came to a screeching period—thus, eventually started a life of a fan, which idolizes and supports Hikari, where he tried to do his best in knowing everything about his Idol—from magazines, interviews, music videos, Hikari's personal web Blogs, and official Fan sites and so on. From that one song alone, it made Eagle felt alive, it activated the energy that slumbered in order to see the things with an unseen eye— Love and Life. Since then, Hikari's popularity exploded, similar from a bomb—in just a blink of an eye, powerful, loud, that cuts throughout the sky with its column of light, engulfing everything in its path, leaving a permanent trace.

A being been coiled _Angel_. Not just by the word, Hikaru soared with pristine grace through the peak until now. And just like one, Hikari has a heart of an Angel—having three charities: a child foundation, an animal shelter and a nursing care. Even Hikari's official merchandize, thirty percent goes to the aforementioned charities, added up Hikari's auctioned outfits and personal things to be used in support for international help. In less than a year, Hikari achieved awards in various movements for goodwill and an award winning singer of reaching platinum on the first album.

Eagle took a break for another second, thinking how Hamiru in just less than a quarter had touched them without a sound, binding them with an invisible thread.

…They were both similar yet different.

Eagle's inner feelings rendered a strong will in finding the bits and pieces of Hamiru's life.

He stopped short, another cycle of thoughts begun to swirl…

_Am I stalking her?_ He fumbled at the words. The alleged needed help—_Ego_ sinisterly grinned at _SuperEgo_, who unwisely looked at _Conscience_ for an answer. They just smiled. _What the heck? _Eagle silently exclaimed.

_He wanted to._ SuperEgo's half-shrugged reply made Ego scurried away from him. _Still wants to,_ he added. Conscience was going for a chastising protest but he seconds the motion. Even Ego _wanted to._

Eagle groaned, doubting his own set of morals. At first, it was unintentional to keep watch the anemic girl, but days passed as if he gotten the hang of it, making it a habit to have an eye on her. He hissed, the said _habit _is making him a STALKER! He couldn't believe himself, he was an unconscious stalker! (Now, officially a conscious stalker. *grins*)

_What is happening to him? _Ego molding to panic. SuperEgo tsked, _Come on, Ego. He's just being himself._ Ego beamed at him. _You're influencing him again, aren't you_? The grin widened. _Puh-lease, he doesn't need me for this reality._ Conscience finally inserted on the feud. _He wants to know but afraid to find out, because doing it is invading the girl's privacy._ He tsked gravely, Eagle has issues about _privacy_. Considering himself as one who doesn't want anyone to meddle with personal territory (Hikari excluded due to the fact that Hikari is a public figure.)

He cursed and crashed his principles for the sake of curiosity… and no one can know, including Crein, scratch that—more importantly Crein. Eagle will start tomorrow…

He'll go to the scene of the crime, rather crimes: the low cliff outside of town, the nearby hospitals, and even the suspect's apartment.


	27. Chapter 27: Playing Detective

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Playing Detective**

Mid morning rays cast shadows on the bold capitalized letters of Eagle's first stop—The National Library, going to its archives in search for articles from March to April. We want to start on getting raw guides. The smell of history and old books confined the air with rows of magazine kiosk and mahogany shelves lined the spacious room. The librarian in her forties was delighted to assist, whereas she made it easy for Eagle to find the current years shelves. Easier, because it was in chronological order by year, by months and dates, Eagle started one by one as the mountain of papers became hills. It was later he found one article from April issue that is close enough for attention—

_Teens caught on accident in Ryoshonan cliff. _ Accurate actually, Eagle's eyes raced on the one columned article.

It read—_A Blue Honda Jazz made a screeching crash on an oak tree near the cliff with a male teen seriously injured in the driver's seat, police investigation shows that last night's storm made it impossible for safely navigation on the narrow road. A rescue team was ordered to search for the other teen, a female. _Eagle's hands trembled—the female was none other than Hamiru. Wanting to continue, he pulled a shaky air. – _Who was seen injured below the cliff. Medical help responded quickly and safely transported on the nearby hospital. No further investigations needed.—_end of entry.

It was brief and short—really brief and short. Even the grayscale wallet size picture of the destruction of the front bumper that collided with the oak tree were lacking angle for a good précised shot of the damage. Everything lacks the information Eagle needed, the news should be on the headline since the accident is on a neighboring area and it should also include the guidelines to be a responsible driver. He detailed the cover—the cheapest newspaper in town. It doesn't make sense for him. Thus, he rummaged the rest of the compilation but found nothing alike. Just one, it should be scooped on a couple of newspapers. Not just one.

Eagle accessed the computer with keywords: _Ryoshonan cliff accident, month of April._ Only one result—the same column, the same newspaper. It was yet again a disappointed but he won't just give up.

He rushed out of the library, routing the shortcut towards the train station gasping the copy of the article and a piece of paper with the journalist and the company's name: Teito Frau, Panorama Publishing Comp. It will take two train stations and a twenty-minute bus ride before reaching the newspaper's publishing company. With ample of luck, Eagle could only hope that the journalist who wrote the article still on active duty. Upon arriving at the gate, he wasn't allowed without prior appointment, but the receptionist accommodated his protests about how the article lacks contents. To Eagle's dismay, he was asked to leave immediately with security escorts.

Eagle massaged his temples for less tension and hold on the remaining coolness—He was losing temper and patience, he had a terrible day. How could a commentary reaction lead to being escorted by two thugs outside the building? He just wanted an answer that's all. He snorted at himself. Sometimes, finding answers secondary to curiosity can be irritating. He rested at a nearby fast-food stall for a quick lunch, it consumed most of his morning by just going to that stupid, cheapest muscle minded company. Eagle crunched hard at his burger, displacing his hostility onto it and clogging a soda down to his throat and snatching three French fries at once. His big bites interrupted by the scenery of the mountain range. It draws an attentive smirk—this isn't over yet. Mountain meant trees, most mountain meant road cliffs and trees. Why had he forgotten that he's close at the most valuable clue? Stepping out with still half-eaten burger, Eagle hollered for a cab, showing the copied picture and describing a low cliff with an oak tree.

Not so long, the driver pointed an oak tree below a small low cliff just around the curb of the open road. From there, he walked on foot (I mean shoes) by assessing every inch of the heavy brown colored trunk and the vented metal barrier which lined the cliff— Bingo. It has the marked scratches from the crash. Surprisingly, the tree seems undisturbed but the destruction was prominent. Eagle added the tricky curvy road as another reason for the incident. Therefore, re-evaluating the bits from what he knew—night, storm, heavy rain, thundering sky, slippery curve road, screeching halt in complete darkness with only headlights as guide. He made an illusion of the accident: The panic, the screams, the crash, how Hamiru's brother shielded her from his position in the driver's seat and how Hamiru fell on the cliff.

Eagle eyed the position of the damaged tree and the angled the car—it shows that the vehicle hit the side of the trunk, with more evidence by the dented thick metal, how it barricades and acts as a guide and support. He made more re-enactments; every possible movement that will show how Hamiru did receive those bruises—nothing connects.

"The angle of the car is entering the town. Thus, crashing on the right side, bringing the other end available…" he verbally declared for clearer vision. "Her brother shielded her, so that means…" he thoroughly suspected. "She did perhaps sustain only minor injuries. The right door is inaccessible so she used the left side for escape…" another deep thought. "She did or did not pull her brother out. Regardless…" a shake of doubt. "How did she fell on the cliff?"

He eyed the crime area, imagining the size of the vehicle, opening on the left side to where he stands. There's still a good five meters away from the barricade. Eagle imagined Hamiru crawling on the cemented road or pulling out her brother. Again regardless, not enough to clumsily fell on one's stupidity because the frame metal is two meter in width— impossible for accidental fall. Adding to the list, she's still in shock and trauma is sufficient to sink in to her system, making her unable to think of any action just yet. Eagle scratched his head, not due to itch but to the fact that he's talking about Hamiru—it might be her _jinx_ made its possible unfortunate appearance… another debatable factor.

"Hey kid!" a call from somewhere, Eagle snapped on the direction, seeing a middle-aged man inside an old looking car. "You wanna hitch a ride?" he asked, he seems like a decent man. "It's about to rain you know!" _Rain?_ Eagle speculated the weather—the sky is forming heavy nimbus clouds, he didn't even notice the changing weather.

"I really thought you're a university student because you're really tall. I was going to call you sooner but I was intrigued on what you were doing." He replied, eyes on the wheels, his questions were common for a first time meeting.

Eagle kept silent, listening to the mood. There was a pause and the rain starts to drift on the window shield. Uneasiness settled—whether to lie or tell the truth to a complete stranger.

"Actually, I kind of…" he mid-shrugged, not giving any cues of importance is wise.

"It's alright, don't be afraid, I'm harmless…" that made an amusing tone from the man. "I was just reminded of when I was younger… I also scrutinize things, pretending I'm a detective solving a serious murder case." The man giggled at the memory. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself… I'm Teito Frau, reporter and free lance writer. Nice meeting you."

Eagle's head spun at him, it was the man he was looking for. "You're Teito Frau, the one who wrote the article about a car accident last April?"

The shabby car parked on a diner with Eagle and the writer both seated across from each other while the heavy rain fell endlessly outside… Eagle presented the photocopy of his article together with the picture and explained why he came to the low cliff. The writer's face was unreadable as he took his cigarette and blew out smoke.

"So… it was your friend who caught up in that accident." Eagle nodded gravely. "To tell you the truth, kiddo… I admire your agile and concern nature, but…" he poked the article on the table. "Don't stick your nose on everything that your curiosity tells you to." He warningly advised. "Most of them are worth finding and knowing…" He drummed a finger at the paper. "But there are few that will backfire in your face."

"What do you mean?" Eagle asked, though he understood what he was trying to say but the underneath danger didn't make sense to him. "I just want to find out what happened on the night of the accident, that's all."

The man eyed him with a note. "Ignorance is bliss, kid… better go back home and forget you even doubt your friend."

Thunder strikes, illuminated Eagle's determination. The Teito Frau smirked with complete amazement.

"Ahh… the glory of youth…" He declared sipping the cigar and expelling the white smoke. "You were just like me when I was your age… Curiosity pushed me even to the narrowest steep or highest peak just to get a scoop, that's how passionate I am in wanting to sink deep at the surface." He pointed at Eagle. "And those eyes were like mine, telling you won't stop until you quench your thirsty doubt." He laughed. "I like your share of commitment." Eagle eased, he was finally cracking. "There was one thing though…" a warning note again. "_Everything _that I am about to tell you, stays only here and only between the two of us."


	28. Chapter 28: That Night

**Chapter Twenty Eight: That Night **

Lighting swallowed half of Eagle's face for a second while a dark shadow engulfed Teito Frau's eyes for a brief moment, they waited until the deafening sound settled in a tolerable grumble.

"I tailed the police patrol knowing I could get a scoop and it turned out to be the accident that night…" he isn't blinking. "An emergency team was already there, loading an injured guy into the ambulance. " He paused. "It was a doctor who reported the scene to the authorities and urgently arranged for a search team for the other passenger below the cliff." Eagle's prime suspect is none other than Kei. "I was interviewing some police men when…" he expelled a shaky sigh, closing tight his jaw. If there was something that stops him, it shows on his face. "Men in black suit blocked me and asked if the incident could be ignored. Well…" he knowingly eyed Eagle. "They weren't threatening me but they bribed me with a high price which I couldn't earn even if I work nonstop for five years." it was guilt that made his face somber.

"You were bribed?" Eagle validated, eyes narrowing. "But it was published…"

Teito nodded. "As you believed, there's only one article that was produced…" Eagle looked at him with realization—he wasn't the only one… "The rest of the newspaper company as well as the media got in a negotiation in order to ignore the incident. My article was part of it, thinking it would be wise if the accident be known in public—_only_ inside the _cheapest_ newspaper in town, by all means coming from a low ranked writer such as myself." He looked at his half-burnt cigarette. "Therefore, not lifting any form of suspicion…" his next tone was lively. "To hide the truth, making the public read the informative-_less_ news." His grin widened in amazement. "But not from you…"

Their gazes lock in a serious line. "And from you…" Eagle side stepped the compliment.

The writer's smile was from clear admiration of Eagle's curiosity. "I must say you're a code-breaker." he bowed in gallant gesture. "I'm impressed… you have a rare ability for which you can cracked the hidden sentences from verbal cues." But Eagle didn't seem flattered. Eyes still thirsty for the remains, "Yes, I admit. Even I was bought—the curiosity tilted me strongly to know behind their suspicious bribery."

Crein re-dialed Eagle's number for the twentieth time that day, his first vacation day was a disaster—it was damned wet summer. He hates rain and hated to be alone while stranded in his own room without someone to passed time with—his parents were in a business trip again. He grew bored while playing video games or surfing the net or watching DVDs or TV series for long hours, neither held his attention. Crein was desperate to lessen the climax of his boredom, but… both Red and Romina was helping with chores at home and Hamiru's mobile went to voicemail, making Eagle his last hope—Finally at the fifth ring it was Crein's salvation.

"About time, Big Bird!" Crein chimed; excited to start dropping Eagle with chili interrogation on how long he waited.

"_Look who's talking._" Eagle said in his usual retort, Crein's name is pronounced _Crane_, also a Big Bird.

"Hey, I'm not literal." They laughed. Next, he clearly heard the falling water on the receiver. "Wait... Where are you?"

There was a long pause before Eagle replied. "_At the train station, I went to the National Library._"

"Library? Why and what were you doing in the _library_ at the first day of summer _vacation?_" enough reason to doubt.

Eagle sighed. "_Have you forgotten I'm a migratory bird?_" there was an eye-roll of mock. "Obviously, to read books_._"

"While in vacation?" Crein couldn't stop countering. "While _raining?_" he noticed the clock: 5:40pm. "Until closing?"

He heard the frustrated sigh with the train rang. "_Yes, while in vacation, yes, while raining and yes, until closing._"

"Sometimes, I don't understand you."

"_And most of the time, I don't even bother understanding you._"

The unison laugh made Crein's waiting worthwhile— their typical conversation after twenty-four hours of not seeing each other. Eagle returned his mobile in his pocket, it's unusual of him to give a closed expression to his best friend, specifically about the one thing they are trying to get to know more. However, Eagle firmly incredulous if Crein wants to know about the things he _found out_. Thus, in answering Crein's call made him cautious and a liar.

Eagle huskily blew a breath, digesting the aftershock of Teito Frau's oral report with an empty gaze at the blur dark sky from the washed window, mirroring his blank expression. One can share its own truth but isn't enough to settle a reason. Even his collected clues didn't stop asking for more. There isn't just a single truth, truth is equal to the number of people involve in a given situation. He sounded like a true detective_._

_Sounded_ _like_,_ sweet_. His face ignited, he really wished he was a true detective: with a badge, assistants, an overcoat and a hat minus the mustache which is common for detectives—Eagle meant the anime series:_ Detective Conan_ and the _Scotland Yard_ way back in Victorian and Edwardian era. Eagle will be a handsome and the youngest detective in history of course. Eagle exaggeratedly shook his head, bursting the temptation cloud of daydreaming—it wasn't the right time for fantasy, he needs to focus and remember the things the journalist revealed with his own investigation…

"_Those men in black suit are bodyguards from the Tennou Corporation, one of the top financial firms in the country. They have twenty percent share in the stock exchange and hold various businesses: realty, security, pharmaceutical and also law firms. Also, they recently built a high class hotel and owned resorts all over Japan. But what I didn't find out is the connection between the incident and the corporation. Police investigation shows that the accident is a common case caused by both the dark and wet road followed by the driver's speed limit and the low cliff is accident prone. But you can never tell… with a right price, anyone can be brought. I went to the hospital but they said the teenagers were transferred to another institution, I asked for it except… they follow a strict protocol on patient's privacy. I neither got their names nor what happened to them after, I only know that Tennou Corp's men are also keeping a close monitoring of the hospital grounds—which concludes the two parties related in a way. Either, protecting the teenagers or the teenagers did something to them, they are involved._ _I also made a thorough investigation about Tennou Corp. but they were a hard egg to crack, as if they neither have any flaws nor history of complaints from clients or issues and gossips—they have a clean compact police record and everything is legally documented._" –Period.

The night sky cleared with scarce of stars after the rain, leaving the breeze cold and damp. Eagle waited for his body to call sleep. Apparently, sleep is against it, draping him with alert and cluster of thoughts from earlier venture. It was like a puzzle without a picture—few connected but the missing hole expanded more throughout the edges of the framed illustration. And the only ones who can fill the gap are— Kei and Hamiru, the main protagonists.

_But wait_… Eagle thinks he jumped at something necessary. Thus, retracing his steps—Hamiru's_ brother_. His value remained a mystery but she never mentioned anything about him nor did see him with her at the apartment. Although the chances are slim but it shone a light to some pieces— Hamiru's tardiness and Kei's excuses about follow up check-ups and the exaggerated rules. Every hair fiber bristled from his body, not because from cold but from the churned emotions. It is silly to pick something from a drama series, but the chances are definitely topped the list.

"…Comatose…"


	29. Chapter 29: What A Fine Day For

**Chapter Twenty Nine: What A Fine Day For Amusement**

A citrine yellow light erupted in Eagle's face, making his idle eyes sting – he forgot to close the curtain last night. With the use of his quilt, he skulked under the warm cover. He needs an absolute ten hours of intensive sleep (Strictly adheres at vacations) and he's lacking two hours more.

Despite having a holiday, there are still some things that will keep you from completing it—a phone and Crein. The phone maniacally rang on the bedside and the forced wake-up call sparked crankiness following along as he grumbles.

"Crein, I told you don't call me in the morning!" Eagle said with a muffled grunt.

There was a humorous giggle from the end of the line. "_How did you know it was me?_" yup, Eagle's right.

"Whatever you want to say it later, I'm still sleeping!" he whacked the phone shut with angst, returning his head on the pillow. The phone rang again… "What?" Talk about grumpy.

"_Hey, chill._" Crein's voice tried hiding his laughter. "_It's already twelve noon and I was think—" _Eagle didn't let him finish, typical Crein to call at an exact time where_**morning**_ ended. He hanged up the phone, a literal form of _hanging._

Once Eagle settled on his pillow again, he waited for blankness of silence to put him asleep… not just yet—his annoyingly little mobile play his favorite song—_in the moonlight_. It finally woke Eagle's hormones changing it to vexation. Without checking the caller, he answered it knowing it was Crein again.

"Whatever you want to do drag me out of it, annoy Romina or Red instead, alright?" The mixture of light-headedness and _lack of sleep_ could not tone down his irritation. He waited for Crein to reply jovially but there was silence…

"_Ahm…_" he heard a hesitating voice of a girl, it wasn't Romina. Drat! He should have checked the name first. It might be his moth— "_Sorry…_" Eagle's heart jumped for an escape—it's Hamiru, it put him high alert. "_It's just that-_" There was a pause. The next voice was from the brainchild. "_Don't hang up on me just yet…_" he groaned, Crein used Hamiru to lure him out. "_You've been coped up for a long time, ever since the first day of summer._" If only he could see Eagle's eyes shot fire. "_But not today... We're going to the amusement park!_" He was afraid of that.

He felt odd about his surroundings. As Crein continues to talk about the brilliance of the idea, Eagle walked towards the door, when he opened it—Crein's jubilant figure bursting with bright sparks, waving at him with Romina, Rednaxela and Hamiru in the background. Eagle's twitching eye met Crein's ever iridescent in one line. Eagle shut tight his door, barricading it with a closet, a desktop and his table. They ganged up, banging the wooden door and calling his name to _come out to play_. He wondered if Hamiru is knocking too, he shook it away—there's no time to think!

"This will going to be fun." Crein's contagious lopsided grin is frightening, his eyes drew an inverted U, Capital U. "Right, guys?" Romina and Rednaxela cheered even Hamiru gave a lively nod. Crein looked at his side—at Eagle, who took cover behind a life-size alien wax figure's shadow. "Right, Eagle?" He bore his equally tired, grumpy and cranky looking eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" he then leads the group towards the entrance of the amusement park. "Let's go!"

Romina nudged Eagle who didn't move at the signal. "Hey, stop giving us your sour look."

Eagle released a quicken sigh. "I can, if it wasn't for _mister sunny_."

She giggled. "I know, I know… it's a mortal sin when someone disturbed your slumber." Her face set in a vibrant humor. "Actually, this wasn't Crein's grand vacation scheme." Romina revealed, Eagle waited for the answer. "…It was Hamiru."

"Huh?" an instant shock, draining out the remnants of sleep. "Why? For what?"

Romina shrugged. "We don't know either, she just called us out of the blue saying Kei bought tickets and met up after… Then, went to your house…" she tilted her head at Eagle, merrily smiled. "You know the rest."

Eagle locked his sight on the posterior view of Hamiru—in a simple dress similar to the one she wore last time, except for the color, it was lavender rose just below her knees underneath a button down pastel lemon cotton blouse, her long braided hair freely loose on her back and he didn't find the glasses nerdy on her. Ironic enough, Eagle found her cute and it shows how conservative lady she is. He felt a thug on his hand, pulling him out of his daze. It was Romina who urged to join the others, Eagle lose—It wouldn't hurt though, to spend a day with his friends at the same time rest after a week of being a self-made detective.

The amusement park is massively pooled with people any day and any time—from roller coasters, kiddy rides, pirate ships, revolving carpet, spooky house to shooting galleries. With their tickets, they can ride all they can, all they want and access the park's offered attractions for the day. They first rode the _up, up and away,_ where you just sit while being elevated slowly to fifty-feet and drop to the ground with intense speed. Next, _the slingshot_, they braised themselves as it _shoots_ at the sky with their loud screams. In this ride, Rednaxela cried for his mommy to get him down. Both Eagle and Crein had their time laughing out loud while prying off Red's grip on a lamppost for another adrenaline rush. Soon followed by _Swirl Twirl,_ Red expectantly didn't join but even just watching as the rest buckled up in row in a horizontal cylinder and speed up in spiral tracks for ten minutes—Crein, together with Red, threw their stomach contents in the nearest bathroom (good thing they made it.) the unaffected trio namely: Romina, Eagle and Hamiru laughed so hard until their tummy hurts. Red and Crein called for a time-out, shooing the three away for the next attraction— after three consecutive heart thumping, nervous breaking, adrenaline rush rides, the _hard stomach trio_ set their digestive system for the grand test—_the mighty coaster_, the park's biggest attraction which going to put the pedal to the metal. It has a couple of straight tracks, three peaks, four low hills, and five loops. Not in particular order, in more than ten minutes.

Romina joined Red in his dizziness, Crein's exhausted green face with her own vertigo. Three down and the final two remain standing. Eagle snickered in triumph while Hamiru fanned Romina and the others with the park's map in a long bench beside the bushes of hydrangeas, lining the man-made river for the swan ride. Who could have thought Hamiru, whose delicate incarnate has a strong hold of her stomach with its contents and still looking excited for the next.

Before heading for an early dinner, the gang decided to make a short stop at the arcade gallery for which Crein regain his sanity, I mean his great depth of blithe when Hamiru glued her feet faster than a speeding bullet at a UFO catcher, you read it right, all due to Panda Bears of course, the UFO catcher offers different kinds of Panda merchandize: in small and medium-size keychains, which she can get using a navigated crane. Hamiru tried a couple of—I mean seven… no, ten… err… in frustratingly fifteen times and still not close enough to get the crane in contact. Crein stepped-in like a man. It's just that… he also tried it for more than a dozen times. Even Rednaxela and Romina tested their lucks– they all sucked at it. All four lose their hopes and try comforting Hamiru. Eagle shot a watchful look as Hamiru's low lip tucked out with a near-tear deformed face while glooming over the glass. After awhile, the gang passed a shooting game. Crein challenged Eagle for a basket shooting and Eagle obviously accepts. Meanwhile, Red linked his game and the three of them with oozing blue fire of determination starts earning points. The girls gave each a knowing look and tip-toed away, quiet as mouse (well, quiet as a hamster for Hamiru I supposed.)

The monitor's annoying sound effect declared Eagle and Crein's points draw at two hundred twenty-six, leaving Rednaxela defeated by a good hundred shoots. Their tickets leveled high, but the two blue flamed combatants aren't showing a fire-out just yet. Meanwhile, Red pathetically left their mini-contest together but his thin pad tickets, changing to his favorite—_whack-a-zombie_, holding a mallet and try to hit as many zombie heads and avoiding the un-zombified heads. After hitting more than twenty heads, his arm has gotten heavier, sore from previous game and now returned to the shooting rivals as they reached another leap.

"Hey, Eagle…" Crein called after another draw, settling for a rest before shooting.

"…hmm?" Eagle withdrew his shooting stance.

"Can you help me?" His tone suddenly has this seriousness. Making Rednaxela turned his attention to him.

It held Eagle's attention but he acted normal, "With what?" he seized the ball for a shoot.

"Help me with Hamiru."

The ball bounces on ring with a thud, it rolled down colliding with the rest of the balls. Eagle was expecting the day when Crein asked for any kind of help or advised regarding his _lovelife_—later… not _now_. By that, the sound of amusement and gaming weren't as _amusing_ as it seems.


	30. Chapter 30: Under The Sky, Some Feelings

**Chapter Thirty: Under The Sky, Some Feelings Soar High**

"I'll help you, Crein!" Red declared with a supporting tap on his shoulder, Crein gave him a high-five.  
"Thanks, Red! I needed that!" he looked at Eagle, expecting the reply.

"I'm sorry but I can't…"

Crein's eyes narrowed. His chest rose up with air, lips set in a thin line… "Do you—"

"I'm weighing my options." Eagle swiped Crein's sentence. "If I help you, she might think you're not competent enough to woe her on your own… And if I didn't help you…" They met in a steady gaze. "You might think something else."

It was Rednaxela who broke their silence with another pat of encouragement. "I think Eagle has a point there Crein. Whatever! do your best to win her heart!" he rolled his head in the surroundings… "Speaking of _Girls_… where are they?"

"Huh?" Crein and Eagle unison, they forgot.

The guys walked in separate ways for searching the girls inside the gallery—not in sight.

"Where the hell are they?" Eagle heaved impatience, the little lighting of the room made it difficult to have a clear view.

"At the Ferris Wheel." He heard a voice from somewhere.

Eagle moved a circular turn to find— "S-Se-Sensei?" Startled and shock shared the same tone.

Kei, standing tall with is full six feet in causal shirt over a jacket and jeans. "Hey!" he greeted a grin. "Good to see you."

"What are you doing here, Kei-sensei?" he swiped his darkened eyes over the young doctor, he wasn't used seeing Kei without the professional white overcoat. "And how did you find out where we were and where they are?"

Kei ruffled Eagle's hair. "Your still lack manners, boy! You should greet your seniors first before asking anything." Eagle grumbled under. "So I was saying… They're heading at the Ferris wheel earlier. I bet they are riding in one right now."

Eagle looked outside the window where the big wheel can be viewed, its rounded lights sparked at the dim night. Next, he noticed at the edge of his eyes, beside Kei's feet a pyramid of priced stuffed toys: Tiger, Lion, Dog, Rabbit, Turtle and a Snake. His sight then cruises upward and saw Kei's embarrassed features.

"I bought the tickets, but it didn't mean it's only for you guys… I also want to celebrate, you know."

It didn't affect Eagle's gaze even a slight, "Why didn't you just came with us rather than having _fun_ alone." He gestured the bunch of toys then froze, rewinding what just Kei said. "Celebrate?"

Kei nodded. "I don't want my cousin to cling onto me even in my days-off, so I left her with you guys. I don't want to spoil the _fun_, right? And besides, I'm out of my league if I ever joined you youngsters." He winked eluding the question and collecting the toys he just won in UFO catchers and from behind tucked thick long layers of tickets.

"Wait, sensei… you still haven't-" he reached for the young doctor. He desperately wants to throw more questions or ask how he collected that much ticket.

Kei stop at mid-stride, he didn't turn to face Eagle but there was something in his dorsal view that Eagle sensed.

"Today is a special day for Hamiru…" his voice was small, it was the rarest of time Eagle heard Kei called his cousin aside her nickname. "Until I pick her up… Please, don't leave her alone."

The girls admired the entire theme park's colored and twinkling dancing lights as it displayed in bird's eye at night. They seldom spend time together because Hamiru's condition and tardiness, and now… some Romina's moment.

"Hamiru… Do you…" A hesitation crept, she doesn't want to blow _someone's_ cover. "Know Crein likes you?"

An expectant pause as Hamiru they met gazes, her tone was cheerful. "That's odd… I like him too." Romina's eyes grew a spark. "And I also like Rednaxela and Vision..." She continued. "And of course, I like you the most Romina."

Romina blinked back the excitement turning to utter disappointment and confusion. "You what? You like me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, Romina that's why I like you."

Romina was dumbfounded for the last minute. She searched for the possible hint of Hamiru being a pitcher on the opposite side or in another side, in a word—lesbian. But her eyes were innocently showing the transparency. Hamiru likes Crein, Rednaxela, Eagle and Romina because they are her friends, period. That was the most frustrating thing about being friends with a purely logical capable walking nerd named Hamiru— she damned too literal. She meant about _like_ness is between friends and what Romina tried to say was Crein have a romantic ideas of her.

_Why some smart people don't always use common sense?_ She hid her smile, she added herself on the list of smart but not on the people without a sense of common. Romina pulled a sigh, even though a simpleton beat her on the top spot, Hamiru remained humble. Their cabin is nearing the peak, getting more of the panoramic view of the entire theme park at night as it displays its colored lights. Hamiru pointed at the dancing fountain, attracting the visitors at the entrance.

Hamiru's glasses reflected the ones they ditched. "Look over there, Romina! It's them, their looking for us!" they shared a similar toned giggle. She looked at her friend with a plan. "And now… for operation hook-up!"

"Huh?" Romina's jaw dropped as she exclaimed. She didn't imagine Hamiru could know or _say_ such things like _hook up._

"Trust me on this." Hamiru's grin pulled up to her ears.

The guys minus Eagle impatiently waited outside the exit path of the ride. Crein restlessly taps his sneaker on the cemented ground while arms crossed over his chest as Romina and Hamiru exchanged private glances. Hamiru then requested to try _Spooky Manor _in plain English: haunted house. She sinisterly widened her lips and push quickly Crein and Rednaxela towards the entrance booth_._ Romina isn't a fan of scary movies let alone trying one, she is against the plan, however, there's no stopping Hamiru as she put the plan into action: leave Romina with Eagle _while_ she screams on top of her lungs in fright _while_ clinging to him, a classic plan on bringing two people _alone_. Nice. Hamiru even added to imagination that Romina confessing her love, making Eagle does the same and they live happily ever after. Really nice.

Crein also have a similar scheme on his own, he even made a short dramatization: a ghost will appear, Hamiru will scream, he will come to the rescue by pulling her on his embrace, reassuring her it isn't real, making a hero out of himself. Hamiru will instantly fall deeply in love and finally… sealing time with a _Kiss_.

There are just a few problems though—

"AHHH!" Crein, Hamiru and Rednaxela screamed on top of their throats at the first sight of an obviously looking skeleton figure, dashing their way out of the maze— they hate _dark _and_ scary places_ (So why look so sinisterly eager in implementing, you idiot Hamham!) Shockingly enough, Rednaxela commented in admiring how everything seems real even though he's scared. The hanged intestines, floating eyeballs in glowing green goo, the torches which hanged on walls with irregular distance, creepy actors in white and bloody dresses, even the spooky and shiver sound effects one after the other made him even more scared slash attracted to the place… Weirdo.

Eagle heard their exaggerated cries, followed by a high pitch scream and tight hold on his arm cutting the blood circulation—Romina. His sigh was half-groan and half-arrogant. He wasn't a bit affected by the _haunted._ He coolly stared at the scary black bloody a ghoul which _suddenly _appeared from the wall.

"Oh brother… you're scared because of this?" Eagle pulled up the cloth. "It's only a mannequin, Romi."

"Whatever, it's still scary!" And cowardly taking cover behind his back and shutting her eyes.

"Then why did you come here in the first place, geez!"

"That's the whole purpose of the haunted house!" _and Hamiru's whole plan!_ She added to herself.

Eagle sighed. "Come on… let's get this over with." When he walked, he was been pulled by Romina, too scared to move. He doesn't feel his arm. He groaned, women… "How long are you going to cling to me like a monkey?" she loosens her hold, still trembling. He scratched his not itchy head in exasperation… Guilty. "Alright, alright…" he said with an arm offering. "Hold my arm and close your eyes until I get us out here. Just follow my lead."

Thankful for the darkness, Romina can hide her: blush, embarrassment and pounding heart as she took a hold on Eagle's arm and walk closely beside him. The words _I love you_ was on the end of her tongue waiting for her to open her lips to convey them, but the moment though frightening it may seems, romantic in other sense. Romina felt she was a princess being protected by her knight in shining armor. Her feelings grew more like it can touch the sky.


End file.
